Journey Into The Shadows
by RangerMK01
Summary: Mike Schmidt, is looking for a simple job to earn some easy cash before the school year, so he applies for the a day guard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but in a strange turn of events, is switched over to the night shift where he learns that things aren't always as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer** : **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon, I own nothing but the plot and characters I make up.**

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, humans, earthlings, sentient creatures, etc!**

 **Welcome to my story: Journey Into The Shadows.**

 **This is my first story, ever, and though I'm a bit nervous, I'm also super pumped to finally post this.**

A **bit of forewarning, this follows a base of the FNAF storyline, however it takes some twists and turns, also, the lay outs of the building will be changed some, areas will be added, and/or moved.**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is welcomed with open arms, and I'm looking forward to hear what you guys have to say about my story.**

 **Now... Without further interruption...**

 **Journey Into The Shadows**

 **-RangerMK01**

A young man, in his mid twenties, with dark brown hair to about his ears, tan skin, and hazel eyes, sat a large wooden desk. A sheet of paper lay in in front of him, a black pen beside it. The desk was littered with small trinkets, bits of trash, and pens. A closed laptop sat to the side, a brown plushy of a bear with blue eyes, a top hat and microphone resting on top. A lamp sat next to a window, overlooking a quiet field of grass, and beyond that, a green forest. It was dark outside, stars sparkled in the sky, and a half moon shone down on the ground. He spun in a black swivel chair, looking at the walls. To his right, a shelf was filled with books, underneath, a red electric guitar and a silver microphone leaned against the wall. To his left, the wall was lined with pictures and posters. Behind him, a closed wooden door stood, more pictures lining the wall around it.

The man sat thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling where a fan rotated. He tapped his feet gently on the carpeted floor, occasionally swinging the chair from side to side. He glanced at the sheet of paper every now and then, seeming in deep thought, only too turn away again, shaking his head.

He just couldn't figure it out, what should he do?

His head snapped up suddenly, and a smile formed on his face as the sound of small running feet up stairs reached his ears. A second later, the sound of someone trying to open the door reached his ears. He swiveled in the chair to look at the door, as a young boy, about four, burst through, arms out stretched, running at full speed.

He had light, brownish-blonde hair, light tan skin, and brown, green speckled eyes. His face was and cloths were stained with red sauce, and he smelled like pizza.

"Daddy!" The boy shouted happily, leaping into his fathers arms, and hugging him tightly.

"Hey kiddo!" The man said equally as cheerful. "What are you up to?"

"I help mama make pizza!" He said looking up at his father.

"She let you help make pizza with her?! " The man said incredulously, genuinely shocked.

"That's right." The man looked up from his son. Standing in the doorway, a young women, also in her mid twenties, leaned against the doorframe, her right hand on her hip, a pleasant smile on her face. She had medium length blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail. Her eyes were a solid jade green, and her skin was light. She wore a simple pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a white apron, stained with red pizza sauce.

"And he's quiet the cook, makes twice the pizza you ever could." She added, her voice light and cheery.

"That's because you only let me help you make pizza once!" The man retorted.

"Uh-huh, and once was enough, remember what the pizza looked like?" She said smugly.

"That was eleven years ago!" The man argued, even though he knew he was losing.

Her eyebrow shot up. "And you haven't made a pizza sense then, probably a good thing..."

The man gave a defeated sigh knowing he wasn't going to win. "Alright, you win..."

She smiled triumphantly. "As usual..."

A tug at the mans sleeve reminded the man of his son on his lap.

The man looked down and smiled at his son. "What are you doing daddy?" The boy inquired.

"Yes, what are you doing?" The women asked, sitting on the floor in front of him, and taking the young boy off his fathers lap, and setting him in her own.

The man sat thoughtfully. "I'm... Writing a book..." He said finally.

"A book..." The boy and women quietly.

His son looked up at him from his mothers lap. "What it about daddy?" He asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out... I don't know yet..." The man said thoughtfully.

He searched the room to inspire him, his wife and son watching him quietly.

Finally, his eyes landed on a picture by the door, it was old, and slightly faded, but it was still one of his favorites. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and a smile came across his face "What? Did you think of something?" His wife asked, eye brow raised.

The man nodded. "I'll write it about a boy." He said, his smile growing wider.

His sons eyes widened. "Like me?" He asked in awe.

The man chuckled. "Yes like you, it'll be about a boy, a boy and a place called..."

He met his wife's eyes, a wide smile on his face.

"A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."

* * *

"You sure this is it?"

I glanced out the window, and smirked. "Yes mom, can't you see the sign?" I said, looking up at the large colorful sign.

It depicted a large, brown, animatronic bear with blue eyes. A microphone was clutched in its right hand, and a black top hat rested on its head. It waved towards the parking lot with its left hand, bright flashing lights blinking around it and the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" across the bottom.

It was placed above a set of glass doors, that led into a large brick one story brick building, with a flat green roof. Multiple windows lined the walls, and posters were placed in the intervals, advertising for party reservations, the large sign above the doorway.

"Thats not what I meant." She replied simply.

I turned, my eyebrow raised, curious as to what she did mean.

My mother, Mary Schmidt, was a short women, with dark brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. She wore a serious expression, which added to my curiosity, usually my mother was a very light hearted person, always cracking some joke, or telling some funny childhood story.

"What do you mean then?" I asked.

"I mean, are you sure this is the place you want to work, the pay is horrible, and theres probably a million other jobs that you would probably enjoy more then watching cameras for 12 hours each day."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, besides, it's just a small summer job so I can earn some cash and not be killing myself for money during the school year, and besides, money for basically doing nothing, it's a kids pizzeria, what could go wrong?"

She looked out the windshield of the car and frowned. "Nothing, your right..."

I could sense she was worried about something, but I decided not to press. "Okay, I'll be inside for a few minutes, just wait out here for me."

She nodded, but said nothing. Opening the door, I threw a quick glance towards her, taking note of the concerned look on here face, I stepped out of the small blue mini van, into the hot afternoon air.

The small town had been experiencing some of the hottest weather in years, setting the fire danger at extreme. Already starting to sweat, I quickly headed for the pizzeria, eager to get out of the sun.

The sound of tires moving told me that my mom was moving to a parking spot, but I didn't look back, I needed to stay focused, calm, collected.

I briefly looked down at my attire. Pair of jeans, white T-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Tucking in my shirt, doing the best to make myself look presentable.

Standing straight again, I reached for the handle to the glass doors, I hesitated briefly, before taking a deep breath to settle my nerves, I pulled open the door.

The first thing that I noticed, was the smell.

It was a vague coppery scent, and something else, something decaying.

The next thing was the yells and cheers of children. The whole pizzeria is filled with the screams of children, and the smell of pizza.

I slowly entered the building, taking care close the door behind me.

I was in a small lobby of sorts, it was square, with a black and white tiled floor, with two windows on either side of the door, and a small check in too the right, where a waitress stood, waiting

A short hallway lined with children's drawings led directly into the dining area, and the screams of multiple children and loud music seemed to flow out of it.

The waitress, was fairly tall, maybe 20, with green eyes, and a braid of light brown hair running down her left shoulder. She stood upright, with an edge of authority to her, and even though I was a couple inches taller, she still managed to look down on me.

She walked over, and looked me up and down, her face unmoving. "I'm afraid that children under the age of 18, must be accompanied by a parent or legal guardian to be here." She said in a plain, almost board voice.

I bristled slightly at being called a child, I was 15, just because I wasn't an adult didn't mean she could call me a child.

Keeping my cool, I forced a smile. "Actually, I'm here for the day guard position, I called yesterday, could you direct me to the manager?" I replied with all the enthusiasm I could muster.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, then a look come over her face. Pity? "Ah, I see, that changes things." She said shortly, her face resuming an emotionless expression. "Please follow me then."

She turned and took off at a brisk pace toward the singing area.

Caught by surprise, I hesitated a moment.

Why had she been so unwilling to let him come in? Why had she looked sorry when he had announced he was going to be the day guard?

Shaking my head, I took of after her, my shoes slipping occasionally on the slick tiled floor.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, taking in the chaos before me.

To my right, the show stage showed off the three main attractions, the animatronic bear, bunny, and a duck/chicken crossbreed. They were singing a silly song about pizza, their voices slightly glitchy from years of use. Further right, a pair of push doors led into what I assumed was the kitchen. A cheering mob of children surrounded the singing animatronics, their parents desperately tried to keep track of their children, but were failing miserably. Waiters navigated through the chaos, holding trays of steaming pizza and soda, bringing them to hungry children. To the left, two hallways led further into the building. Straight ahead, a set of purple curtains stood closed, a sign reading "Out of Order" in front . A door marked "Employees only" stood closed next to the show stage, slightly open.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned to find the waitress tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, I don't have all day." She said sounding irritated.

She turned before I had chance to answer, and headed towards one of the hallways to the left. I quickly took off after her.

We entered the hallway and passed the bathrooms, and continued towards the end. **A/N: I know the lay out of the building is different, but changes had to be made for the entry to work, the entry way takes the place of the bathrooms, and the bathrooms now branch off from east hall corner.**

We passed a cracked window, where I got a small glimpse of someone pacing inside.

We stopped at a large steel door, with black and yellow caution striped on the top and bottom. I blinked, why would a kids pizzeria need two inch steel bomb doors?

The waitress knocked on the steel doors, the sound echoing through the hallway ominously. I jumped when the door went up into the ceiling with a loud clang, revealing a man.

He was about a half a foot taller then me, with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin beard. He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt with a picture of the animatronic bear and the words "Stay safe, and have fun!" printed in purple ink beneath.

He looked surprised to see the waitress standing. "Hello Sydney! What brings you here during the work hour? Certainly not me." He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes David, definitely not you. I came here to drop off him." She replied, stepping aside and gesturing to me. "He claims to be the one who called for the day guard position."

Stepping forward, I extended my hand in greeting. "Hello sir, I'm Michael Schmidt, we spoke the other day on the phone." I said as calmly as possible.

His face brightened. "Ah yes, I remember, uh, thank you Sydney, you may return to your work."

She nodded once, then turned. She shot me a pitying glance, before walking off down the hallway, the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway.

David took my hand and began shaking it vigorously. "Nice to meet you in person Mike, is it alright if all right call you Mike? My name is David Guenther incase you forgotten." He said energetically, a large smile on his face.

"Yes sir, I remember, and Mike is fine, everybody else calls me that anyways." I replied once again forcing a smile and mustering all the enthusiasm I could

Somehow, his smile widened further, making his face look like it was going to crack in half. "Great! Well Mike, step into my office and will see about getting that job!" He said happily, stepping aside so that I could enter.

I hesitated slightly, something just seemed... Off... Why was he so enthusiastic to get me hired?

I stepped in slowly, taking in the office as I entered,

Too my right, a black metal desk covered in monitors, crumpled sheets of paper, candy wrappers, an old metal fan, a pink cupcake plushy and dust, was wedged into the front of the office. Wires ran up the walls alongside dozens of children's drawings. To the left, a old, dusty, and slightly battered swivel chair was pushed up against the wall, in an attempt to make the room less cramped, it didn't work. Directly ahead, another steel door stood closed beside another window, similar to the other one, only less cracked. A set of buttons were on the doorframe, the one on top was marked "LIGHT" well the one on the bottom was marked "DOOR". Over head, a dim light illuminated the room, buy only served to cast a eerie orange light on the office.

I stepped into the middle of the room, and jumped slightly when a loud clang resounded behind me.

I turned to find David, his hand on the button marked "DOOR" standing casually.

"Aaaaaaalrighty!" He said cheerfully, walking over to the swivel chair, and plopped down, his right leg rested on top of his left. "Let's talk about your job!"

I shifted my feet awkwardly. "Uh, sir... Can I ask a question?"

He chuckled. "You just did!" He replied. "But yes, you may."

"I was wondering... Why does a kids pizzeria need bomb doors?" I asked.

He sighed, his mood seemed to drop for a second. "The previous manager, thought it would be a good idea to purchase fire doors, but forgot there were windows... Cost a fortune..."

He replied. "But enough about that! Let's talk about your application!"

I nodded slowly.

He reached into a black suitcase beside the chair, and pulled out a folder, marked, "Day guard application."

He opened the folder, and quickly flipped through, selecting a sheet of paper. "Alright, right now, were running on low budget, meaning pay in minimum, and were short on staff. So that means, I'm going to ignore age, health issues, and or criminal records. You follow?"

He looked up at me, a inquiring look on his face. I nodded again, slight unnerved by the criminal part.

Good... Alright here's the terms of agreement: Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza magical place, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for any damaged property or person."

He stopped again. "Still all good?" I nodded, a little more shakily, things were starting to get weird.

"You are forbidden too bring any weapon of any sort to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a baton will be provided in case of emergency.

You will not leave the building for any reason during your shift, unless instructed by your manager.

You are at any point, available to be moved to the night shift."

Why would they need to move me too the night shift in the first place?

Ignoring my surprised expression, he continued.

"You are to never tell anyone, aside from your manager, me, what happens during your shift, and will never discuss what happens with anyone, should anyone ask, tell them you are unable to discuss it. Should they press why you can not, reply simply by saying 'Company policy'.

You are also to not discuss the terms of agreement with anyone, and shell handle the situation using the method above.

You must at least spend a week working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before you can resign, any attempts to leave will result in immediate legal action.

You must always where you staff shirt during you shift, but only during your shift.

You are to not interact with families, unless they are braking the rules, or approach you first.

And finally, you are to never tamper with the animatronics.

Breaking any of these agreements will result in legal action."

I stared at him as he looked up from the sheet of paper. "You alright? Your kinda pale..." He asked.

I nodded. "Just kinda... Hard to make sense of..." I replied.

He sighed. "Look, don't worry about it. The reason we say that were not responsible is because about a year ago, some guy went home from work, and was murdered in his sleep, lot people blamed us. The reason we say don't leave the building is because some guys during their shift, would just show up, then leave, hang out with friends so they would be making cash for nothing. All these are here for, are because somebody did something stupid in the past, and the company is just too lazy to change them."

I nodded, feeling my nerves settle slightly.

He handed me a pen and the paper, gesturing too the bottom. "Sign here please." He said simply.

I looked down at the paper. Holding the pen ready. Did I really want this job? Because as soon as signed, there was no going back.

"Mike?"

I brought the tip of the pen to the paper, and began to sign.

 **-END-**

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Updates may be a bit slow because of my daily life, but I'll try to get them out as quickly as possible!**

 **Remember, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated greatly!**

 **Hope the rest of your day is awesome!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	2. Seeing Ghosts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, only my story and characters I make.**

 **CHAPTER 2! Yeah!**

 **Hey everyone! Chapter 2 is here! (If you didn't already figure it out.) :D**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and/or reviewed!**

 **I'm really enjoying hearing from you, so keep those reviews coming!**

 **Random reader: "Hurry up and get on with the chapter!"**

 **Me: "Ok, calm down!"**

 **Chapter 2 - Seeing Ghosts**

I handed the paper and pen back to David, hands shaking slightly. I had done it, I was here for a week at least, for better, or for worse.

"Good!" He said merrily. "That puts everything in order! Now all we have to do is-"

He was cut off by a commotion outside in the hall. It sounded like someone yelling angrily.

Suddenly, a loud crash on the door caused both David and I to jump. "David!? I know your in there! Open up the door now!" An angry female voice came from the other side.

David visibly cringed, remaining quiet, well my eyebrows shot up in surprise as I recognized the voice. "Mrs. Peterson?" I called through the door.

A face appeared in the window. She was a older women, with wrinkles on her face and brow, her brown hair, had large streaks of grey hair running through it, and behind her circular glasses, her blue eyes seemed angry, but also sad, and weary.

"Mike? Is that you?" She asked, her voice carrying the same surprise that her face was now showing.

"Yes Mrs. Peterson, it's me, but what are you doing here?" I replied equally as surprised to see her.

Mrs. Peterson, was one of my families neighbors, and my moms closest friend. My mom would often drag me to Mrs. Peterson's house for tea.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but first, could you be a dear and open the door, I need to have a word with 'Mr. Guenther' there." She said, spitting out Davids name like it was poison.

I was surprised how much venom she had in her voice, and turned my head to look at David quizzically, who was shaking his head frantically.

"Is everything okay Mrs. Peterson?" I inquired, turning back to look at her.

She grimaced. "As a matter of fact, no, nothing is okay, now please, I need to have a word Mr. Guenther, so if you could open the door and wait outside..." She said.

I nodded, what ever was going on, was none of my business. Ignoring David's frantic shaking, I walked over to the door, and clicked the door button.

The door went up with the usual loud clang, and Mrs. Peterson stepped in smiling at me, then shooting a glare at David who sat quivering in his chair.

"Thank you Michael, now please wait outside." She said smiling at me.

I nodded nervously, wondering why was she so aggressive at David? I turned and looked on him, his face was pale, and he gave me a nervous smile, before hesitantly gesturing for me to leave.

I stepped out into the hallway, and flinched slightly when the door came down.

Almost immediately, the sound of Mrs. Peterson shouting at David, came from the other side of the door.

I walked across from the door to the office, and leaned against the wall next to the doorway that led into the hall with the bathrooms, ignoring the angry shouts from inside the office and the happy cheers of children coming from down the hall to the dining area.

My eyes scanned the hall. Crude children's drawings of the animatronics, some posters, a few wires running up the walls, stacks of paper near the wall, and two cameras side by side above the door into the office, one facing the end of the hallway that I was standing in, (which seemed useless.) the other facing the hallway heading back into the dining area.

I noticed a news clipping near me pinned to a pin board near. I adjusted my position so I could read it, my eyes slowly growing wide in horror.

 ** _Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found._**

 _"Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the_

 _late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th._

 _While video surveillance identified the man and led to his capture the following_

 _morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

 _Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."_

I shook my head in horror. "What kind of sick monster would murder children?!" I murmured.

I examined the clipping carefully. It wasn't dated, aside from the day of the murder, but the paper was old and wrinkled, the ink faded.

"This world is seriously messed up... Why the hell would someone do that?" I wondered out loud, turning away from the clipping, not wanting to read it again. "And what did he do to the bodies?! God, I don't want to think about that..."

I sighed, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes, trying to forget what I had just read.

 _"Save them..."_

My eyes snapped open, and I stood up straight. "Hello?" I called, looking around the hallway. "Is there someone there?"

David and Mrs. Peterson were still arguing about something, the cheers of children were still coming down the hallway, but I seemed to be completely alone

I kept looking, before shaking my head and letting out a nervous chuckle. "Not even here an hour, and already hearing things." I said to myself jokingly. "Could've sworn I heard someone though..."

A sudden icy feeling spread threw me. The angry yells, the happy cheers, even the slight hum of the lights, all faded into a faint echo. The light seemed too dim, and the edges of my vision blurred, giving me tunnel like vision.

"What the hell..." I murmured, my voice distorted, echoing in my ears.

 _"Save them..."_ A quiet, childish voice said from behind me, something about the voice making my blood run cold.

I turned slowly, feeling like I was moving through Jello, and stopped in shock at what I saw.

Mere feet away from me, the end of the hall had turned pitch black, white particles seemed to drift from it, along with an immense feeling of isolation, despair, and suffering.

But it was not the wall, or the feeling that had caused me to freeze in shock, it was what was standing in front, or more precisely, floating.

A young child, looking about 7, floated in front dark abyss, or, in it, but somehow was still visible. He hovered a few inches above the floor, not moving, aside from on occasional blink of hie dark eyes. He was a pale grey-white, and somewhat translucent, allowing me to see the darkness on the other side. His eyes were a dark, empty black, almost devoid of all emotion, yet, they seemed angry, confused, and sad. Strange darker grey streaks ran down his face, starting at the bottom of his eyes, and running to the bottom of his chin.

The boy blinked, tilting his head to the side curiously. _"Will you..?"_ He asked, his voice sad. _"Please..?"_

My insides felt frozen as I stared at him. "W-will I what?" I choked out.

"Save them..." He said, his voice seeming sadder, and the dark grey streaks seemed to darken further.

"W-who? Who are y-you?" I asked weakly.

It was quiet for a moment, then. _"It's me..."_

I surge of emotion swept over me. Rage, sadness, despair, isolation, pain, fear, and a desire to kill.

It seemed to consume me, the emotion seeming to burn into my very soul. I began to feel weak, my vision blurred further, obscuring the boy. Darkness began to form around the edges and ringing filled my ears, as a sound like a child screaming pierced the air.

A sudden tap my shoulder caused me to spin, then stumble backwards slightly, as my knees wobbled.

The darkness faded from my vision, the ringing subsided, and everything slowly came into focus.

David and Mrs. Peterson were still arguing in the office and I was still in hallway, however, this time, I was not alone.

"What are you doing?"

Sydney stood in front of me, glaring at me in a way that made me feel like I had been caught stealing. Behind her, a tall man, in his mid twenties, with black fluffy hair, dark tan skin, and dark brown eyes stood, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He wore a simple black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, a pair of rectangular, black rimmed glasses on his face.

"I said, what are you doing?" Sydney asked, hand on her hips, looking extremely aggressive.

"I-I... Um, was waiting for David, he needed to have a word with Mrs. Peterson." I said, slightly dazed. I briefly wondered if she knew who Mrs. Peterson was.

Evidently she did, as her face grew impossibly more aggressive at the mention of her name. "I know that much, but why were you staring at the wall and mumbling to yourself?"

"I..." I turned, looking.

The wall had returned to normal, the ghostly boy was gone, and the darkness had dissipated.

"Ahem." Came from behind me, and I turned again.

"Nothing..." I lied. "Just thinking."

"Hmph!" She made a sound of disbelief, before turning to the man behind her.

"David is just inside, as soon as he's done talking to Mrs. Peterson and Mr. Schmidt here-"

I gave an awkward wave, which he returned.

"-You can go in and talk with him." She then took off at a brisk walk, without waiting for the man to respond, back down the hall, towards the dining area.

The man and I stood in an awkward silence, both shuffling our feet. After my short ordeal, I didn't feel the urge to socialize.

What was that thing? Was it real? Or had I just eaten some bad mushrooms earlier?

I thought back, almost positive I hadn't eaten any mushrooms at all in the last week.

"So what? I'm delusional?" I wondered.

The man gave a slight cough, jolting me out of my thoughts, and causing me to flinch at the unexpected sound. "Sorry!" He said. "Didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's fine." I assured him, not wanting him to know just how badly he had scared me.

There was once again an awkward silence, until. "Um, I'm Mark, Mark Pliers." He introduced himself, extending his hand in greeting.

I took it cautiously, shaking his hand slowly, but firmly. "Michael, Michael Schmidt, but please just call me Mike."

He nodded. "Mike it is."

I drew my hand away and let it fall back to my side.

"So..." He said after some thought. "What are you here for?"

"I'm applying for the day guard." I replied simply. "Or, was until Mrs. Peterson showed up."

He smiled. "That's cool, I'm applying for night guard!" He said enthusiastically.

I frowned. "Don't they already have a night guard?" I asked, slightly confused.

He nodded. "That's what I thought too, but I saw an Ad in the paper, so I called, when I called, they said he was resigning after tonight, so here I am."

I nodded, it made sense, nobody would want to work here forever.

There was a loud clang from behind us, causing us to both flinch, and spin towards the office door, well I silently cursed the previous manager.

Mrs. Peterson stormed out angrily, shooting a death glare at the closest person, who so happened to be Mark.

A very worn out looking David stepped into the doorway, one hand on the frame. "Okay Mike, we can finish talking now."

Mrs. Peterson, who had been making her way down the hall, stopped and turned, causing me, David, and Mark, to flinch. "What are you doing here anyways Mike?" She asked, giving Mark another death glare for reasons unknown.

"Um, I'm applying for the day guard positio-" I never finished, as Mrs. Peterson completely lost it.

"Y-YOU WHAT!?" She spluttered, outraged.

I self-consciously took a step back, completely taken by surprise at the sudden outburst.

She marched towards me, grabbing my arm and began dragging me down the hall. "You, me and your mother are going to have a word!" She said fiercely.

I made attempts to pull away, but they turned out to be futile. "Mrs. Peterson! Please!" I said, desperately trying to get out of her grip.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders, firmly, forcing Mrs. Peterson to halt. "Mrs. Peterson!" A voice said behind me.

I gave a sigh of relief, it was David. "Mrs. Peterson, I'm afraid you can't be forcing Mike against his will to go with you, continue to do so, and I will be forced to call the police." He said sounding very annoyed.

She fumed for a few second, then released my arm, glaring all the time at David. "Mike, would you please follow me outside so I could have a word with you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I looked back at David, who seemed angry, but also concerned. I could see Mark behind him, also looking worried. "Fine..." I said. "But only for a few minutes."

She gave a short nod, before walking back down the hallway, not waiting to see if I was following.

I gave one more glance behind me. "I'll be back in a few, go ahead and talk with Mark." I said to David.

He nodded. "Good luck..." He replied, before turning and walking back to his office, gesturing for Mark to follow.

I turned and followed Mr. Peterson down the hall, through the dining area, and out the entrance, passing Sydney, who shot me a genially worried glance.

We stepped outside and stood a few feet away from the doors.

I instantly wished to be back inside the air conditioned building.

Mrs. Peterson turned to face me, her face stoney. "Michael Joseph Schmidt, what in the world were you thinking!?" She said angrily.

"I'm getting a job as the day guard!" I said, getting irritated. "What do you have against that!?"

She grabbed my shoulders, her face inches a way from mine, her face contorted in fury. "Your mother didn't tell you?" She asked her voice low.

I shook my head. "Tell me what?" I replied nervously.

"The reason I'm here, and believe when I say, the only reason, is because my son is missing!" She said, her voice gradually getting louder with every word.

I blinked. "What?!" I said, totally shocked.

Luka Peterson, was a good friend of mine. I had heard he was working here too, and was part of the reason a had decided to apply.

"You heard me." She said, her voice low again. "He was working the night shift, every day when he came back, he was nearly jumping out of his skin at every noise, and waking up screaming..." Her voice became sad, a faraway look in her eyes. "Then... One day... He didn't come back..."

I stared at her. Her face had turned sad.

"I called the police, and they investigated, but came up with nothing... They say he probably ran off... And of course, David denies responsibility, he said that he saw him leave the building... But I don't believe him..."

I remained silent as my mind raced. Her son missing? He ran off? No, Luka would never too that, he loved his mom.

She released my shoulders and stood up straight, her face blank. "Your choices are your own, and I will respect that, but please, be careful."

She abruptly turned and walked away, leaving shocked and confused.

I shook my head, it was too much, too much. First that weird terms of agreement, then the ghost and wall, and now, Mrs. Peterson's son was missing.

I shook my head, I could deal with later. I walked back to the doors, and grabbed the handle.

As I passed Sydney again on my way back to the office, I wondered if I had made a big mistake coming here.

* * *

I got to the office, just as Mark stepped out, a crumpled white T-shirt like Davids, and black hat marked "SECURITY" clutched in his hands.

He walked past me, shooting me a reassuring smile, before heading down the hall.

I stepped into the office, and was surprised at what I saw. David was in the swivel seat, his head in hands, shaking slightly.

"Um, sir?"

His head shot up, looking extremely surprised. His eyes were slightly red, and he looked upset.

"Is everything okay?" I asked tentatively.

He gave a forced smile. "Course, just tired... everything okay with you, Mrs. Peterson can be quite intense..."

I nodded. "Yes, but... Uh, is it true her son is missing?" I asked nervously.

He sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm afraid so... But I assure you, it has nothing to do with our establishment..." He replied sadly.

I nodded, clearing my throat. "Um, so what did we need to talk about?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He gave a small smile. "Right..." He said standing.

He reached under the desk, and pulled out a cardboard box, filled with crumpled T-shirts and hats. He pulled out a white shirt and hat like the ones I had seen Mark walking away with.

He handed both too me. "Wear these during your shift, but only your shift. Uh, we used to have a full uniform, but with budget cuts and all..." He said. "We only give each guard one shirt and hat, so keep it clean, and in good shape, if you damage or lose either, you'll have to buy another... Hm, let's see... What else... Ah yes!"

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small chain of keys and a metal badge with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Day Guard" in black. "This is your share of keys, and your badge, keep with you at all times during your shift. Show the badge to one of the cooks, and they'll get you a small pizza and soda of your choice for free, but only once a day."

I nodded, pocketing the badge and keys, and tucking the shirt and hat under his arm.

"Your shift starts tomorrow at 8:00AM, but be here at 7:30AM so I can show you the ropes." He said, shoving the box of shirts and hats back under the desk.

He stood up straight, brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Congratulations Mike! You are now the day guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! And an official member of the Fazbear family!" He said shaking my hand.

"Thank you sir!" I replied relived everything had gone somewhat smoothly.

He chuckled. "Stop calling me sir, makes me feel old!"

I nodded. "Yes s- David, uh, I'll see you in the morning."

"7:30!" He reminded.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to leave. "Hey Mike..."

I stopped. "Yes?"

"Uh, How old are you?" He asked, sounding regretful.

I frowned. Fifteen, is there something wrong?" I replied confused.

"No! Of course not!" He assured. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

I shot him a confused look, but left.

The door closed behind me, causing to once again curse the previous manager. I glanced once at the end of the hallway, making sure it hadn't changed into a gaping hole again, before making my way out of the building.

I passed Sydney again, she shot me a raised eyebrow, which I nodded in returned too.

I exited the building, squinting in the sunlight, and made my way to where my mom was parked.

"Everything go okay?" She asked as I opened the door and got in.

"Yeah..." I replied simply.

She shot me a look, expecting me to elaborate.

When I didn't she sighed, and started up the car.

Finally, now having some time to think, I thought about what I had seen.

Who was that boy? What was he? Was he real? Had I just imagined the whole thing? And if not, then why had he only appeared to me? Sydney had said I was mumbling too myself and staring at the wall, meaning she hadn't seen the it. So had I imagined it?

As we drove home, I shook my head slightly, call it being paranoid, but I had a feeling there was more to the old pizzeria then met the eye.

 **-End-**

 **And thats chapter 2!**

 **Hope everyone liked the way I described the ghost child scene, because honestly, it was a royal pain to write.**

 **Random Reader: "Sure it was."**

 **Me: *Glares***

 **Also hope nobody minded me using Markiplier in this story, just couldn't resist! And besides, why not? :D**

 **As I said earlier, really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say, so please review!**

 **Hope you enjoy the rest of your day everybody!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	3. Dreams of Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own FANF. Scott Cawthon does.**

 **HELLO ALL!**

 **I'm back after a few days, and I would like to apologize for how long it is taking to get to the action.**

 **Next chapter will be the first shift, and things start happening...**

 **I would also like to thank everyone that favorited/reviewed and/or followed.**

 **This chapter will contain a lot of back story, that probably won't make sense till later in the story.**

 **Okay here we go!**

 **Warning: Language, gore, tragedy.**

 **Chapter 3 - Dreams of Nightmares**

I stood in front of an old one story building, truly and utterly confused.

My last memory had been getting home with my mom, talking over a few things with her and my dad about the interview, eating dinner, playing video games, and going to bed.

Next thing I know, I'm standing outside in the middle of the street, in the rain.

Rain, in the middle of the hottest summer in years.

I was standing in front of an old one story building, in the middle of a street. Multiple other buildings lined the street, but almost all were closed. The building was old brick, with a green roof, like a pizzeria. Large flashing word lined the roof, reading "Fredbear's Family Diner". Filthy windows allowed me to see inside the building, but only barely. Multiple children, and parents ran around fanatically, the children chasing after one another, and the adults trying to keep track of their kids, failing miserably. The whole seen seemed familiar.

I was shocked to notice what looked like a golden version of Freddy, carrying a cake to a table with cheering children surrounding it.

"The hell I'm I." I said, giving a start when my voice came out garbled and distorted, making it sound more like. "Thr hwell m ia."

I tried to reach up and touch my mouth, but was once again surprised to find that my arm felt like it was moving through Jello.

I looked down and stared at my arm in shock, or more precisely, through my arm.

My arms, legs, torso, everything! Had turned almost completely transparent. Small distortions in the air was the only way to tell I was there, making me look like I was wearing active camouflage from Halo.

But what was most shocking, was the fact that I seemed to hovering a few inches above the ground.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed, or what really came out. "Hwey wrac!"

There were so many thoughts running through my head, it was hard to keep track.

Where was I? What was I? Who was I? Why was I here? Was I a ghost? Had I died in my sleep? If so, why bring me here of all places? Certainly didn't look like heaven.

The sound of sniffling reached my ears, causing me too look up from examining my ghostly form.

A small girl, maybe five, was limping from an ally that ran alongside the building. She was short, about 3'. She had dark black hair which was wet from the rain, and pale skin. Her green eyes were filled with tears, and she held her arm, which was badly bruised. Her cloths were too small for her, they were also old and faded, and had multiple small tears. She looked half starved, and her face and cloths were grimy, making her seem like she hadn't had a bath in weeks.

She walked over to the front door of the building, looking in hungrily.

I stared at her horrified. It wasn't her that I was horrified about though, it was who would let this happen. What kind of sick parent, would let their child become this.

I tried to move forward, to hep her some how, but found myself seemingly rooted too the spot, unable to move.

She began trying to open the door, but she was to weak. When she couldn't open the door, she tried getting the attention of people inside by banging her fist that wasn't hurt against the door. It didn't work either, the people inside didn't notice her, and she began sobbing miserably, collapsing on to her side, and curling up into a ball, tears pouring down her cheeks in constant streams, shivering.

It was horrible to watch.

I felt sick. This little girl, a child, was starving, cold, and filthy, suffering before my very eyes, and I'll I could was watch.

The most certainly wasn't heaven, this had to be hell.

"Tuh fruck..." I murmured, feeling tears begin to trickle down my own cheeks.

I turned my head to look down the street, as the sound of a vehicle reached my ears.

A purple car, an old type, I didn't know which, I wasn't big into cars, was making its way down the street, in our direction.

The child didn't seem to notice the car as it pulled up a mere few feet away from me, and the engine stopped. She just kept sobbing, drowning out the world in her tears.

I watched the car. The dark overcast sky made it difficult to see inside, and I was struck by how odd the color was. As I watched, the driver side door opened, and I tall man stepped out.

He was about six foot, with blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. He had pale skin, and he wore a purple uniform pants, a purple uniform hat, and a purple uniform shirt. A small metal badge like one David had given me on his shirt, but I was to far away to read what it said.

I blinked several times, then rubbed my eyes, to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Hee looked so hilariously out of place, that I almost laughed. Almost.

He made his way over to the girl slowly, stopping beside her and looking down at her, then sitting cross legged beside her.

He slowly reached down, and lifted her up into his lap, being mindful of her bruised arm, and hugged her gently, letting her cry into his shoulder.

They sat there for a minutes, the man letting the girl cry into his shoulder, comforting her every now and then with a few gentle words, or a soft pat on the back.

Finally, after her sobbing had faded to sniffling, the man drew her head away from his shoulder slowly, and looked down at her.

"What happened to you arm little girl?" I asked kindly.

The girl's eyes started tearing again as she began to speak. "Dada, was angry at me because I was playing in the mud, he kept cawlling me names and saying angry things... *Sniff* The he started to hitting me! So I wan away!" She cried softly. "I won't my mama!"

"Hush now, its okay, he won't hurt you anymore." The man said soothingly, pressing her head back against his shoulder and stroking her hair.

All this time, I watched quietly, feeling relief flow through me, knowing the little girl would be okay.

Or so I thought...

"I'm hungwy." She said tearfully, her voice cracking.

The man smiled at her, but it wasn't a kind smile. "Thats okay, soon... You want ever be hungry again..." He said, his eyes seeming to darken slightly.

I tensed, something about this guy was suddenly setting me on edge.

"Our you gonna take me home?" She asked sounding scared. "I don't want to go home, dada will hurt me again!"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not taking you home." He assured her, a sickly smile growing on his face. "I'm going to send you somewhere no one else will be able to hurt you."

My unease was growing, this guy was starting to act a bit weird.

The man reached for something in one of his pant's pockets. "Are you ready to go there?" His asked, his smile now a sneer.

The little girl nodded. "Wanna go!" She said excitedly, her tears drying.

He chuckled madly. "Then go!"

He pulled the thing out of his pocket and I gasped in horror.

A large pocket knife rested in his hand.

He flicked open the blade, grabbing the girl's arm tightly, preventing her from running as he pressed the knife to the her neck, causing her to scream in fear, and pain.

"Nu!" I shouted, desperately trying to break free of the invisible grasp that held me in place. "Sumbady hwelp!"

My efforts were futile as I watched in horror, the girl breaking out in tears again as she tried to escape his grasp.

The man's grip remained firm as he began to slice the knife across her neck, causing her to scream again as the blade slowly began to cut into her flesh, drawing blood.

He seemed to to become more excited at the sight of the red liquid, his eyes glinting with evil.

I felt tears pouring down my cheeks as I tried to close my eyes, but found myself unable too, forced to watch the girl die.

The knife sliced clean across the girls neck, causing her to begin choking on her own blood, her screams turning to gurgles.

The man moved the knife up, and slowly began slicing her cheeks, chuckling madly the whole time, causing me to clench my fists in rage as the girl's tears mingled with her blood.

The sick bastard, had pretended to help this suffering child, comforted her, and now, not only was he murdering her, he was having fun doing it.

Her suffering, was his joy.

The eyelids of the girl began to droop slightly, and the choked gurgles came less frequently.

The man finished slicing her cheeks, and raised the knife up, and brought it down hard into her arm.

She gave out another gurgles and jolted as the blade stabbed into her flesh, blood spurting out.

He twisted the blade in her arm, causing her to give off pained gurgles as her flesh was twisted, more blood spewing out. The man wrenched the knife out, but the girl didn't even seem to notice, her eyes glazing over.

The man stood up from the body of the girl, wiping the blade of his knife off on his uniform, which was splattered with blood.

A sudden shout called me and the man to turn our heads.

A man across the street stared in horror at the man and the body of the girl. "You fucking murderer!" He yelled, dashing across the street, his face a mixture of fury, fears and despair.

The murderer started to panic. He dropped the knife, causing me to flinch at the loud ring of metal it caused.

He quickly opened the door to his car, his fingers slipping a few times. He quickly got in his car, the man a few feet away. The car started, and there was a screech as the car took off at full speed down the street, leaving the other man behind.

"Fucking coward!" The man screamed, his face contorted in rage.

He was about thirty, but was so grimy that he seemed much older. His cloths were old and faded, and he seemed bone thin.

The man dashed over to the girl, kneeling beside her.

"Shh." He said too the dying child. "It's alright little baby, I'm here."

He stroked her bloodied hair, as she stared up at him with dull eyes, her chocked breathing shallow.

"This all my fault!" He murmured, horrified, tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm sorry my sweet little baby, I was just so angry, I wish I had been here sooner..."

She stared up at him, her eyes vacant, a small smile formed on her lips. "I love you dada..." She murmured, before falling still, forever...

A dark tall, thin, dark figure, with a round white face, and black eyes, purple tear streaks running from it's eyes, to the top of a large smile, appeared above the body of the girl.

 _"Save them..."_ It whispered, it's voice feminine, and robotic. " _Only you can Michael..."_

It's form seemed to flicked slightly, and a ghostly imagine of the girl flashed before my eyes, grey tear streaks running down her eyes like the boy from the other day.

 _"It's me..."_ It whispered, as the world faded away, the building, the man, the girl, everything turning to grey mist, before disappearing.

As darkness filled my vision, I felt many emotions run through me. Shock, horror, rage, sadness, fear, confusion... But the one that scared me most... Was the desire to kill. Thoughts of, If I had been able to move, I would've run forward, and choked the man, or stabbed him to death. But it wasn't the thoughts that scared me, it was the fact I wanted to do it.

* * *

I sat up straight in bed, sweat pouring off me, my cheeks wet with tears.

Someone was knocking on my door. "Mike? You Okay in there? We heard yelling." Came a worried male voice.

I looked down at myself. Sweating heavily, shaking like a leaf, I had just experienced a fricken murder! But had it been real? No that was impossible... Then again... I thought that ghost weren't real until the other day, so what was it?

"Mike?"

Was I okay? No. Simple answer, but there was no way and hell he was going to believe me if I told the truth about the nightmare.

I sighed and forced all the cheerfulness into my voice that I could muster. "Yeah dad, fine, just a bad nightmare." I replied.

"You sure? You sound a bit upset?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

There was a pause. "Okay... If your sure... I would go ahead and get dressed, you've got about an hour before we need to get you to work."

"Be down in a few." I replied, climbing out of bed and grabbing a pair of pants that I had laid out on the end of the bed.

The sound of footsteps told me that my dad was headed downstairs, and I let out a deep sigh, glancing at my bedside clock.

It was 6:19AM, I needed to be at work at 7:30AM, it took about fifteen minutes to get from where I lived to Freddy's.

I grabbed the shirt and hat that David had given me, from a basket of clean cloths, both of which my mom had insisted she wash just in case.

If I was quick, I had just enough time to take a shower, grab something to eat, and then... Do some research...

* * *

I stared into the bathroom mirror. An average size, brow haired, hazel eyed, light skin, fifteen year old boy stared back. I was wearing the black hat and white T-shirt that David had given me. The metal badge with the words "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Day Guard" pinned on the left of my shirt. I wore a pair of blue jeans with a black belt, and a pair of worn sneakers.

As I stared at my reflection, I noticed how tired and sad I looked.

"That nightmare did a number on me..." I murmured.

I would have to improve my attitude, otherwise my parents would get suspicious.

I walked out of the bathroom, and headed over too my bedside table, grabbing my watch, cell phone, the share of keys David had given me, and a package of gum.

I reached for my pocket knife, I was in Boy Scouts, so it was almost second nature to carry one with me, but stopped myself, remembering what David had said about weapons, and the murderer.

I grabbed the knife and put it in the bedside table drawer, not wanting to remember the way he had slaughtered the poor girl.

I checked the time briefly, 6:48AM, would have to eat well I did my research.

I quickly looked around the room too see if there was anything I was forgetting, putting the items I already had in my pockets, seeing nothing, I stepped out of my room into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I made my way a short distance down the hall, and took a left down the stairs, feeling my mouth water at the smells coming from the kitchen.

I ran down the steps, jumping the last six, I don't know why I did it, but since I was nine, I would jump the last step on the stairs, and every year I would jump one more, it was just something I did. Irritated my mom to no end.

I took another left into the dining room, where my mom was setting down a steaming plate of pancakes in front of my dad, who was reading the morning news, his face hidden by the paper.

"Early sign up for the night guard position is available..." My dad mused thoughtfully as I walked past him, into the kitchen to grab a plate.

"Huh..." I said passing my mom. "Just met the new night guard yesterday, wonder why they would be doing early sign up."

I grabbed a plate from cupboard, and headed back into the dining room, piling my plate with pancakes, sausage, beacon, and fruit salad.

"I'm going to be upstairs." I said, spreading butter on top of my pancakes. "Need to do some research."

"What for?" My mom asked, entering the dining room with a plate of her own.

"School report." I said without thinking.

My mom stared at me. "Mike..." My mom said slowly. "School has been out for nearly a month now."

"Uh... I-I, err, uh..." I stammered as realized my mistake.

I needed to think of something quick. "Uh, Mrs. Skarr, uh... Asked me to work on a report of the summer!" I said hurriedly.

My mothers eyebrows shot up. "She did? Why didn't we hear about this?"

"I-I... um, Didn't think you needed too know, it's just a school report."

"Usually you don't have to do reports over the summer."

I was losing ground. "Um, she asked if I wanted too, I said yes, it was optional."

My mother gave me a disbelieving look. "Michael Joseph Schmidt, don't ever, ever li-"

"Say Mike!" My dad spoke for the first time, causing my mother and I to both jump in surprise. "I do remember you mentioning a school report over the summer when you and I were driving to a baseball game, what was it about again?"

John Schmidt, was a tall man, in his early thirties. He had dark hazel eyes, tan skin, brown hair, and a never ending smile. He wore a pair of kaki shorts, and a navy blue Fire department supporter T-shirt.

He winked at me and I had to smile, I was going to give him a giant hug after this. "Uh, ironically, it's about Freddy's." Wasn't a lie.

My mom looked at me oddly. "I didn't think that Mrs. Skarr would make you do a report on that place."

"Uh, yes..." I replied nervously. "Apparently, she loved going there as a kid, and was wondering if I could find out about its interesting history."

Also wasn't a complete lie, Mrs. Skarr, one of my teachers, had mentioned that she loved going as a kid, and was curious as to the history of the struggling pizzeria.

"Humph!" My mother made a sound of disbelief. "Well then, I guess you better get to it."

She turned and headed back into the kitchen, causing me to breath a sigh of relief.

"Thank you" I mouthed to my dad, grabbing my plate and starting to head back to the stairs.

He pointed at me, then himself, and then made the talk sign.

I nodded, and hurried back upstairs, being careful with my plate.

I opened the door into my room and walked inside, pushing the door closed behind me with my foot.

I walked over to my desk, setting the plate of food down. I started up my computer, digging into my food well it booted up.

As soon as it was finished, I logged in, and looked up: Fredbear's Family Diner.

Multiple news articles, pictures and websites popped up.

The first thing I did was look at some pictures. Most were different pizzerias that someone had edited "Fredbear's Family Diner" into. After about five minutes, I came across a photo. The quality was terrible, and it was blurry, but it was undoubtedly, the place that I had seen in my nightmare. The building was dark, the lights out, and police tape surrounded it. The title for it was. "Child murdered outside of Fredbear's Family Diner." It included a link to an article.

I clicked on the link, hesitantly, hoping there wasn't a virus attached to it.

A news article popped up.

I read slowly, eyes growing wide in surprise, and horror.

 _ **Child murdered outside of Fredbear's Family Diner**_

 _A few nights ago, a child was found dead around 6:39PM outside of Fredbears Family Diner. She had multiple injuries inflicted by a man with a knife. The man who found her,_

 _was her father, who said she had run off after he had lost his temper and broken her arm._

 _"I was so scared, my wife had died a few mouths before and everything just fell apart,_

 _my daughter was the only thing I had left, and I abused her. When she ran off, I realized_

 _how cruel I had been, and tried to find her... I was too late. A man, he wore a purple uniform, was there, standing a over her body. I yelled at him and he drove off, dropping the knife he had killed her with. When I got to her, she was nearly dead. I tried to apologize, but she was to far gone to understand. Her last words to me were. "I love you dada..." Then she was gone..." -Father of Child. Police continue to look for the suspect, however, at this point, has come up with nothing. The CEO of Fredbear's, has announced that they will be closing at the end of the year. "We just had a child murdered outside our front door! You think People are going to want to come to a pizzeria with that history? No... Combined with the earlier incident, the company can't hold on... Were selling the business, its going to be renamed "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Old Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie are being renamed Freddy and Bonnie, and their already ordering two new animatronics too as to the show... Their even talking about replacing Fred and Spring... Anyways, as I said earlier, were due to close by the end of this year, but Fredbear will carry on in the hearts of the children, and hopefully, their children. -CEO of Fredbear's Family Diner._

The article went on about looking out for the man, and not leaving your children alone, but I didn't read the rest.

I stared at the article. I had too read in five times over just to make sure it was real, and I wasn't imagining things.

"It wasn't a fricken nightmare!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Mike? Everything okay up there?" My mom called up.

"Um, yeah! Just found a really cool article!" I yelled back.

I heard a "Humph!" but there was no further yells.

I sat in my desk chair, rubbing my head. It hadn't been a nightmare... So what was it? A vision? I looked back over the article. I assumed that Fredbear was the golden Freddy I had seen, but I had no idea who Spring-Bonnie was though.

I read over it once more, taking note of the "earlier incident".

"What incident." I asked no one in particular, wondering what else could've happened.

 _"Would you like to see?"_

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as the breath caught in the back of throat, and my blood stilled.

I felt fear creeping over me as I turned slowly in my swivel chair, stopping in shock at what I saw.

It stood looking down at me, it' eyes black, aside from two tiny white pupils in the center.

The dark figure from nightmare stood in front of me, but this time, I got a good look.

It was tall and thin, it's body black with white stripes running up its arms and legs. It face was round and white, purple tear streaks running from the bottom of its eyes to the top of it's mouth, which was set in a large, mocking smile. It had red blush on its cheeks, and three large buttons on it's chest.

 _"Would you like to see?"_ It asked again.

"S-show me w-what?"

I wasn't sure which I was more surprised by, the fact that there was a puppet-thing in my room, or that I had somehow managed to form a coherent sentence.

It stared at me, looking on the verge of saying something, when there was a knock at my door, causing me to spin my head towards it.

"Mike, time to go!"

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking I was safe, but then quickly looked back towards the puppet, my fear returning.

Only it wasn't there.

Empty air greeted my eyes, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Mike?" Came the worried voice of my dad.

"Okay, be out in a second!" I finally managed after some struggle.

There was a grunt, then the sound of footsteps moving away.

I stared at the place where the puppet had been for a few moments, as my heart slowly started beating again.

I felt my hairs standing on end, but I turned slowly, and grabbed my hat which I had taken off well I was reading.

"Theres something going on here." I said quietly, putting my hat on and standing up.

I walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

"And I intend to find out what..."

 **-End-**

 **I know, I know...**

 **It was terrible...**

 **Please forgive me...**

 **Next chapter will be the beginning of Mike's week at Freddy's.**

 **Mike: "Lovely, just lovely..."**

 **Me: "Hey! Your not supposed to be here!"**

 **Mike: "Listen, your making me suffer like this, I think I have the right to make some complaints."**

 **Me: "Whatever..."**

 **See you next time guys! Keep being awesome!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	4. My New Job

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, never will.**

 **Chapter 4 is here! *Party canon***

 ***Ahem!* Sorry about that! anyways, thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and/or reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **Now I'll start off with saying, this chapter is HUGE. I originally was planning on putting the first night shift in here also...**

 **Then I saw the word count...**

 **So, unfortunately, no first night shift. However! Huge chapter!**

 **Don't get used too it, I'll try to keep these giant chapters to a minimal, they take too long to write unless I sit down for 9 hours like I did with this one, and won't be doing again.**

 **Now! So I don't take up more of your time:**

 **Chapter 4 - My New Job**

I walked to the front door, where my mom and dad were waiting patiently, still slightly shaken from my encounter.

My mom walked, over straightening the badge on my shirt.

"Be careful." She said hugging me tightly.

I smirked. "Aren't I always?" I said jokingly.

She slapped me lightly across the face. "I mean it!"

"Okay! Okay!" I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender.

"Come on sport!" My dad said. "Before she changes her mind."

My mom shot him a death glare as I gave her one more hug, before stepping out the door into the fresh morning air, feeling the warm rays of sun wash over me.

The eastern sky was a beautiful array of blue, yellow, pinks, and light purples, the yellow orb just above distant mountain peaks, casting sunlight across the quiet neighborhood.

I inhaled deeply, smiling lightly, it was a beautiful day.

My dad bumped my shoulder, gesturing to the mini van.

I walked down the few steps to our house, and climbed into the passenger side door. My dad climbed in the drivers side and started up the car.

We were silent as he backed out of the driveway, and began driving us through our neighborhood.

I stared at the road, and my thoughts began to drift to everything that happened so far.

The ghost boy appearing in Freddy's.

The vision of the child murdered by the man outside Fredbear's Family Diner.

The puppet-thing appearing in my room.

Why were these things happening, and why too only me? Was I crazy? Conjuring up phantom puppets, and ghost children? But I had seen the girl murdered, and that had been real event that had happened, and I was positive I had never heard of a girl being murdered, or even Fredbear's Family Diner that might of provoked a nightmare, so if it wasn't me being crazy, what was it?

'If it keeps up, I will be crazy...' I thought to myself.

So what did the puppet mean? The ghost boy? The murder? The purple man? Why would he kill her, what significance did it hold? W-

"MIKE!"

I jumped. I had been so deep in thought, I had been completely ignoring my dad, who was taking turns glancing at the road, and looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

I smiled nervously. "Yeah, just lost in thought I guess..."

There was a slight pause. "Mike..." He said slowly, and I looked at him expectantly. "I don't want to get into anything personal... But... What were you doing on the computer? Not watching anything inappropriate... Right?"

I blushed at what he was implying. "Wa! No!" I exclaimed, then trying to calm myself as my dad smirked at me. "I wasn't lying when I said I was doing research, and besides, you know I would never do something like that!"

"Uh-huh." He gave me a look that told me he didn't believe that. "And what was it about?" He inquired.

"Uh... I wasn't lying about what I was researching either, Freddy's was the goal." I replied, wondering briefly how I would explain everything that had happened, should I have to.

'Wouldn't matter really, they probably would send me to an asylum.' I realized.

"And?" He pressed.

"And what?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What did you find." He asked, shooting me a glance.

I shrugged. "Lot of people trying to make a buzz..." It wasn't a complete lie.

"And?"

"Dad, there was nothing important." I said, completely lying this time.

He suddenly pulled the car to side of the road, causing me to give a start, a car honking as it passed us.

He turned and looked at me. "Mike, I can tell something is wrong.!" He said fiercely. "Since you woke up this morning screaming, to lying to your mother, to just a few minutes ago when you were thinking! You looked like you've seen a murder!"

I looked at the floor, feeling shame burning through me. 'If only he knew...'

"I told you..." I said quietly, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't find anything important..."

My dad stared at me. His face hard. "Mike... I will let this slip for now... But if something happens... I will rip that pizzeria apart brick-by-brick, and you will be grounded for a year!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay dad..."

"I'm serious Mike."

I looked up at my dad. His eyes were filled with concern, and I felt shame burning through me once again. He was just trying to protect me.

I nodded, looking at the floor again.

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you'll be safe..."

I hesitantly looked him in the eye, trying to keep my voice even. "I promise..."

With everything that happened, even I didn't believe that.

* * *

"I just want to meet your manager."

"Fine!" I said exasperated, throwing my hands up in frustration.

My dad and I were standing outside Freddy's, waiting for David to show up.

I glanced at my watch. It was 7:39AM, David was late.

I turned, staring up at the dark building.

When we arrived, the first thing I noticed, was the metal shutters blocking the windows from inside, and what appeared to be a metal door, similar to those in the office, only twice as large, blocking the glass doors from inside.

I was once again confused as to why a struggling kids pizzeria would need steel shutters and bomb doors.

My dad had also taken keen interest in them, asking me if I knew what they were for.

"No, I did't notice them when I was here yesterday." I had said distractedly, the possibilities running through my head.

What kind of manager did they have back then?

The second thing I had noticed was how creepy the building looked when the windows were blocked, almost like a horror attraction, with the chipped old brick, and moss growing in areas.

I looked up from playing with a pebble on the ground, squinting as sunlight was reflected off something, into my face.

A clean, silver SUV was pulling into the parking lot, it's windshield reflecting the sun into my eyes.

It parked next to us, the door opened, and happy faced David stepped out the driver side door.

He wore a simple blue T-shirt, and a pair of shorts.

"Ah Mike! Good to see ya." He said cheerfully, pulling a brief case out of car. "Ready to start the d- Oh... Who's this?" He gestured to my dad, who stepped forward, hand extended in greeting.

"John Schmidt, I assume you are David, the manger?" He asked.

David nodded. "Yes sir, thats me, nice to meet you John."David replied cheerfully, shaking his hand.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you David." My dad asked evenly. "In private..."

He gestured with his head in my direction. Understanding dawned on David's face, and he nodded.

They walked about twenty feet away, out of earshot. My dad began talking, making exaggerated hand movements, David nodding all the while. I could've been seeing things, but I swear I saw him pale a bit.

A few minutes later, they made their way back, David looking a bit shaken up, but still smiling.

My dad walked over to me, giving me a last hug.

"Remember you promised..." He said quietly.

I nodded, not speaking.

As my dad hugged me, I looked over his shoulder, and got a look at David.

A look of absolute shame was on his face. He caught my eye, and his face quickly turned into a forced smile.

My eyebrow shot up as my dad released me, and I made a mental note too ask him about it later.

My dad made his way back to the van, and after a moment, it started up, and began driving out the parking lot.

I waved to my dad as he drove off, sending him a reassuring smile.

Turning, I looked at David. "What now s- David?" I asked, remembering my promise not to call him sir.

He hesitated. "Well first, we should get the building ready for the day..." He said slowly. "Then, I can show you where your workspace is, and how to operate the provided equipment, but before we start, any weaponry?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but may I ask, what was it my dad said to you?"

He smiled. "That's not my place to say, but it's nothing important." He assured.

'If it was nothing important, why won't you tell me?' I thought.

David made his way over to the doors, pulling out a key chain with five keys and a key light attached. He inserted a large gold one, and turned it with a click.

I pulled out my set of keys from my pocket, examining them, there was a large gold one, like David's, three silver ones, and a copper. Each key had a set of initials engraved in them. The gold one was marked 'MD', the silvers were: 'PS, BS, PB', and the copper one was 'MDB'.

I would have to ask David about what they stood for.

I looked up as David opened the door, walking up to the large steel door, and holding the glass door open with his foot.

In-between the glass door and the steel one, was a small gap, just large enough for a small metal box, locked with a padlock, to fit. David fit the copper key into the padlock, and opened it.

Removing the pad lock, he opened the front of the box, revealing a button like the ones in the office.

With a brief click, the door went up with a loud clang, once again causing me to give a start of surprise.

He closed the box, and placed the padlock back on, locking it.

Turning, he gestured for me to follow him.

He stepped inside, and hesitantly, I followed.

The building was even spookier inside.

It was almost pitch black, with the windows blocked by metal shutters, the only light came from the door, the thin amount that managed to slip between the cracks in the shutters, and from David's key light, which he had turned on.

The building still smelled like pizza, but not as much as it did, instead it smelled more musty, and old, the coppery scent stronger.

I also noticed another box, identical to the first, on the other side of the doorframe.

"Follow me Mike!" David said, completely unfazed by the dark, then again, he had been doing this for years probably.

He took off at a brisk pace down the hall towards the dining area, almost skipping.

I followed cautiously, the dark building was not going to help my dreams, especially the ones I was having currently.

We entered the dining area, which from a distance, looked like an empty black void, and began to make our way through.

"We have lights during the night shift." David said suddenly, causing me to give another start of surprise, which he didn't notice. "Only one per room of course, and they have limited powers with budget cuts in all, the building is linked to a timer, so at midnight, power goes out, back up comes on. At 6:00AM, power comes back on fully for fifteen minutes, allowing the night guard to get his stuff and go, but then turns off, aside from the freezer, it has a private generator in case the night guard uses to much power during the night, can't have the pizzas thawing. Then we have power running fully during the open, and janitorial hours, but since times of business vary, we turn it on manually."

"Okay?" I said, wondering why he would tell me all this.

We passed some tables, the chairs lined up neatly, the party hats spaced evenly apart.

As we passed the show stage, David shined his light on the animatronics.

I shuddered slightly. They looked super creepy in the dark, almost demented, standing perfectly still, their eyes open and staring vacantly.

We stopped at the door marked "EMPLOYEES ONLY" near the show stage, and I noticed the same initials as on one of the keys, 'BS'.

David carefully went through the three silver keys, straining to read the initials engraved on them in the dim light.

"What do they mean?" I asked suddenly, smirking slightly as David jumped.

"Please don't just blurt out like that Mike." He pleaded, "This place will give you the creeps."

Hypocrite.

I nodded. "Okay, but what do the initials mean?"

He looked back down at the keys. "Oh, those..." He said thoughtfully. "The gold one, 'MD', stands for 'Main Door', copper, 'MDB', is 'Main Door Block', the silver ones belong to things in this room, the 'BS', is 'Backstage', 'PS' is 'Parts and Service', and finally, 'PB', is 'Power box'." **A/N: Like I said in the first chapter lay out is different, areas will be added. Parts and Service will make sense later.**

I nodded, understanding. "I get the Power Box, and Backstage, but what's Parts and Service?" I asked.

"Oh, Uh... We keep some older animatronics back there... We just use them for parts now, but, uh... A lot of the parts they have aren't compatible with the 'newer' animatronics, so we don't use them a lot." He replied, selecting the key with the backstage initials, and opening the door.

I was about to ask him why had emphasized 'newer', when scent of copper grew stronger, and I wrinkled my nose.

"Gah, what is that smell?" I asked pinching my nose.

David either didn't hear me, or choose to ignore me, instead walking inside, me following slowly.

To put it simply, it was terrifying.

Too my left, a large steel door marked 'Parts and Service', to my right, where David was headed, a power box marked with a electrical caution symbol. All around the edges of the room, shelves lined with multiple Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heads, some with eyes, some without. In the center, a table with a large metal endoskeleton sitting on top, hunched over and facing the ground, deactivated.

I shuddered, swallowing nervously.

There was a slight clang as David opened the power box.

"Let there be light!" He said, flicking a couple switches.

I squinted, my eyes having become slightly adjusted to the dark, as bright light filled the room.

"Aren't power boxes usually on the outside?" I asked, my eyes adjusting.

He shrugged. "Previous manager." He replied simply.

I sighed. "Of course... Did he do those shutters and the giant steel door to?"

"Yup." He said as he made his way back towards the door.

We exited the room, and David closed the door, locked it, then turned to me.

The pizzeria looked much different with the lights on, a good different, lot less creepy, aside from the animatronics, nothing could be done to make them less creepy.

"Speaking of shutters..." He said patting his pockets. "Could you go unlock them well I make sure your work space is ready? Just unlock the padlocks and open them up, each one is numbered, the number also is on the keys."

I nodded.

"Great!" He said happily, pulling out another chain of at least a dozen keys out his back pocket.

I took them, and began walking back towards the entry, well David walked towards the office.

I walked up to the first window next to the door, checking the number on the padlock.

"Number six! Number six! We are table number six, where is number seven?" I song quietly, going through the keys, and remembering a Boy Scout summer camp I had been to recently.

Finding the key, I slipped it into the lock and turned. There was a click, and the lock opened.

I slid the small padlock off, and held it in my hand.

"Uh... Hey David!" I called.

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah?" Came the reply.

"What should I do with the locks?" I asked.

Another silence. "Just set them on the sill."

"Okay, thanks!"

"No problem!"

I set the lock on the window sill, and opened the shutters.

Sunlight poured in, and I squinted, the sun was brighter then the lights.

As my vision cleared, I noticed what looked like the cooks, waiters and waitress, including Sydney, making their way over to the building.

"The calvary has arrived..." I muttered, moving to the next window.

The cooks, waiters and waitress slowly trickled in, passing me. Some said hello, some gave a simple nod, others like Sydney pretended I wasn't there, and some looked at me with pitying looks on their faces, which only served confused me.

About five minutes later, I had unlocked and opened all the shutters, and from the sounds of it, all the rest of the staff had arrived.

The sound of pots, pans, and talking came from the kitchen. Waiters and waitress moved around the building making sure everything was ready for the day.

I made my way back towards the dining area, passing the show stage and a few staff, heading for one of the hallways that linked to the office.

About ten feet away, I had the feeling of being watched. I stopped and turned, looking for the source of the sudden discomfort.

My eyes landed on the show stage, and widened in shock.

All three animatronics, were staring directly at me, unblinking.

Nobody else seemed to notice, as me and the animatronics had a stare off, unmoving.

Slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements, and never taking my eyes off the animatronics, I made my way over to a waiter who was sweeping up some debris in a cornor that the janitor had missed.

"Hey you!" I hissed.

He looked up questioningly. He was young, probably only a few years older then me but tall, with red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. A multitude of freckles on his face, and with some small pimples around the edges.

"Yes?" He asked, a vague Irish accent to his voice.

"Why are the animatronics staring at me?" I asked quietly, still not breaking eye contact with them.

He looked over at the animatronics, and a nervous smile spread across his face.

"Oh..." He said. "It's part of their programming to make eye contact with people."

If I didn't want to break eye contact with the animatronics, I would've looked at him like he was crazy.

"Listen..." I said, staring to keep my voice controlled. "I can understand one making eye contact, and maybe for a few seconds, but all three! Staring!"

He shrugged. We get a freak coincidence every now and then, they all make eye contact with one person. As for the staring, bad programming, haven't been updated in years."

I was about to make a retort, but he cut me off. "You listen this time!" He said surprisingly fiercely. "I have a job to, and so do you, it's just programming! Stop freaking out about nothing!"

I was silent for a moment, before nodding, deciding to trust him.

I broke eye contact with the animatronics, but still felt them staring at me.

I turned to face the waiter. "Okay, sorry for bothering you." I said evenly.

His face softened. "Listen man..." He said. "It's okay. Trust me, the first day is always nerve wrecking, especially with our history-"

"History?" I interrupted.

He turned paler the he already was. "Uh... Never mind, forget I said anything!"

I narrowed my eyes. "What hi-"

"Mike!"

This time I was cut off. The waiter looked relived, then quickly hurried off before I could say anything. I turned to find who had called my name.

"Mike!" David exclaimed walking up to me from the hallway. "What's the hold up?"

"I... Was... Uh... Talking!" I said nervously.

He tilted his head curiously. "What about?"

"Um..." I looked back at the animatronics.

They had turned, and were now facing the entry hall.

"Mike?"

I turned again. "Uh... It's not important..."

He looked at me suspiciously, then nodded. "Come on..." He said. "We open in five, I just need to show you your workspace, what you'll be doing, and a few other things."

I nodded. He turned and started making his way back down to the office.

I glanced once more at the animatronics, before following David

We walked down the hall, and David entered the office, stopping me at the door.

"These are the door and light controls." He said gesturing to each in turn. "As I'm sure you already figured out, you click the door button to close the door, and the light button for the light, however, since your day shift, the light buttons are useless to you."

"Why does this affect the night shift?" I asked.

"During the night, as I said earlier, they have limited power, so they can shine the hall light if they need to, but only of they need to, and when the previous manager added cameras, there was a blind spot right at the door." He explained.

I nodded slowly.

He stepped aside, allowing me enter.

The office looked the same as the other day, aside from David's brief case, which sat open on the swivel seat.

"On the desk, is a tablet." He said gestured to a slightly cracked, and very old tablet, with wires running out the side and behind the desk. "It's linked to the cameras, and the power. It has no battery of its own, once again not a thing you need to worry about."

He picked up the tablet, and clicked a button on the side.

Two small lights, a red and green, appeared on the edge of the tablet, and the screen turned to static before turning into a low quality feed from a camera.

The camera showed the show stage from the side, where the animatronics were staring off into the distance, making me shudder slightly at the memory of my encounter just a few minutes previous. At the bottom right of the screen, was what looked like a map of the building made of white lines. Multiple boxes labeled 'CAM' were scattered around the map, each one with a different number and letter behind them.

We were currently at 'CAM1A', the box glowing yellow, the words 'Show Stage' above the map.

"As you can see, we are at 'CAM1A', the 'Show Stage'." He said, gesturing. "Now, if we click a different one, for example, 'CAM1B', we will wind ourselves looking at the 'Dining Area'."

He tapped the box labeled, 'CAM1B', with his thumb, and the screen changed to static briefly, then cleared to show the Dining area, the appropriate box glowing yellow, the words changed to 'Dining Area'.

"As you can see, we are now looking at the Dining Area." He said, gesturing to a small pulsing box near the bottom of the map, labeled 'YOU'. "This is the office, where you are."

He pressed 'CAM1C', and the camera turned to static again, before showing the purple curtains with the out of order sign, the words once again changed to 'Pirates Cove'.

"This is Pirates Cove... Not much to say about it..." He switched camera again, 'CAM2A', the screen changing to a hallway, the Dining Area visible near the end, the words above the map changing to W-Hall. "This is the West hall, cam's 2A and 4A are almost identical, the same goes for cam's 2B and 4B."

He clicked the box labeled 'CAM2B', and the screen changed to the corner of the hallway, a poster of Freddy the only thing visible aside from the wall, the words above the map changing once again, this time to 'W-hall Corner'.

"This is the West hall Corner, nothing special." He changed the camera again, to 'CAM3', also known as the 'Storage Closet'. "As I'm sure you already know, this is the Storage Closet, also nothing special."

He pressed 'CAM5A' **A/N: Yes there's no 5A, it will make sense later.** And the Backstage area appeared, looking exactly like before, the power box just visible. "You've already seen the Backstage..." He muttered, and clicked 'CAM5B' and the screen turned black, the words changed to 'Parts and Service'.

"Huh?" I muttered, confused,

"The previous manager decided to put a camera in a dark room, with no lights." David explained. "So yeah, that ones useless, also, 'CAM6', the kitchen is out, however all cameras have audio, so you can keep track of what's happening by sound."

"Okay?" I replied, confused as to why I would need to keep track of something.

"Okay, last two..." He said, clicking 'CAM7', and the imagine changed to another hallway with the bathrooms. "Here's that bathrooms in case you didn't already figure it out, now onto the last one."

He clicked the last box, which was 'CAM8' which showed the entry way.

 **A/N: Also no 8**

"This is the entry way, also a no brainier... Um..." He trailed off.

"That's almost everything..." David said finally, setting the tablet back on the desk, and clicked the button again, the screen going black.

He rubbed his chin, thinking, before nodding.

He pointed to a sheet of paper on the wall near the door. "Here is the schedule of today's events, such as birthdays, parties and so on, this will be updated daily." He moved his hand over to another sheet. "This is the list of rules, as in the terms of agreement, you are not to interact with families unless, the approach you first, or are breaking a rule. Other staff will most likely take care of it if they see somebody doing something the shouldn't, however, if no other staff are nearby, or are unavailable, you are allowed to handle the situation accordingly."

He paused. "Got all that?"

I nodded.

"Okay..." He said thoughtfully. "I'm I missing anything... Oh yes! As I mentioned yesterday, show your badge to a cook, and they'll get you a small pizza and soda of your choice for free, but only once a day... Um... There's a baton in the drawer, use it if only absolutely necessary, and always as a last resort. Your shift is from 8:00AM to 8:30PM, so you can leave as soon as it's over, however your allowed to stay intel 11:45PM, when the night shift starts. All staff, including you, should show up at around 7:45AM, I will show up early and turn on power and open windows, and if I have them, give updates to the staff. Were open from 8:00AM to 8:00PM, the janitor gets here around 9:00PM, and works to 11:45PM, when the night guard gets here, but you don't need to worry about that."

I nodded.

He glanced down at his watch. "Okay, we open up in about thirty seconds, so good luck Mike, I'll see you around lunch for a check-up, and then before you leave."

I nodded again. "Thanks."

"No." He said. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Mike: You should end the chapter right here.**

 **Me: SHOULD. But I promised everybody this chapter would have the first shift.**

 **Mike: Fine...**

* * *

I chewed the gum slowly, its flavor long gone.

I was staring at the tablet screen, looking through the camera in the Dining Area, never feeling as bored as I was. It was almost lunch, and the pizzeria was fairly full. The scene was almost the exact same as the other day, only looking through a camera, there were even a few of the same kids.

I looked at the schedule again.

After David had left, I had decided to run through everything he had told me.

I tested both doors, tried out the camera tablet, looked at the baton, which was in the drawer next to a flashlight, a bunch of Freddy Fazbear stickers, and some old newspapers, then read the schedule and rules.

We had three birthdays on the schedule, that was it. One in the afternoon, which was only a few minutes away, and two during the evening.

All three would be run by Sydney, and I immediately thought that the kids would never want to come back.

I had also sent a text to my dad, reminding him what time to pick me up.

I switched over to the Show Stage camera, where Freddy and his friends were singing cheesy kids songs, the sound of children blasting from the screen.

I had watched for awhile, it had taken the edge of the boredom for a little bit, but quickly became annoying. Right now they were singing a glitchy version of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', their voice boxes having not been replaced in years.

After a few moments, Bonnie began staring at the camera, and I flinched. Every now and then, one of them would stare at the camera for a few moments, still singing, but just staring.

It was creepy as hell.

I quickly switched cameras to the Backstage, which was a lot less creepy with the lights on, but the heads were still unnerving, as well as the endoskeleton sitting straight up.

Wait. What?

I stared at the endoskeleton. "Weren't you hunched over..." I murmured.

Naturally, it gave no response.

I shook my head. "Seeing things in the day, what's it going to be like for Mark?" I muttered quietly.

I switched to the Parts and Service camera, which I couldn't see anything with. Obviously.

What kind of idiot put cameras in a rooms with out a light? Couldn't he at least put a light on the camera.

I was struck by how much I wanted find out what the old animatronics looked like, if maybe Fredbear or the other one, Spring-Bonnie were in there, and if not, what older animatronics was David talking about?

I switched cameras again to Pirates Cove, the purple curtains closed, the out of order sign still there.

I was also curious as to what animatronic was in there, or maybe it was in Parts and Service like the old ones, but if so, why? Did it break? Nobody like it?

I was drawn out of my thoughts, by a small figure making its way towards the curtains.

It was a child, a young boy, about seven, his back was to the camera, so I couldn't see his face, but he had dark brown hair, pair of jeans, and a Little League Baseball T-shirt, he carried what looked like a plushy.

As I watched, he began to sneak towards the curtains, glancing around to make sure he hadn't been spotted.

'Nice try...' I thought.

In one fluid motion, I opened the drawer, pulled out some Freddy Fazbear stickers, swiveled the chair, and stood up.

I walked to the door, and stepped out, making my way down the West hall.

I stepped into the Dining Area, the sounds of children cheering and yelling washing over me.

I paused for a moment, making a plan of the most direct route to Pirates Cove, through the crowd.

The edges were significantly emptier then the rest of the room aside from a few bored looking teenagers on their phones. If I stuck to the left I would get there with no problems.

I began walking towards the cove, carefully avoiding other people as I made my ways around the edges.

About fifteen feet from the cove, someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned, half expecting Sydney glaring me down, but instead was surprised to find a women in her late thirties, her brown hair just starting to grey.

"Excuse me." She said looking worried. "Are the day guard?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes ma'am, that's me." I replied, wondering who she was.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, my son is missing!"

I felt my breath catch in my throat, and felt fear creeping into my chest, when I had a thought.

"Ma'am, is your son by any chance, about seven, with dark brown hair, wearing a pair of jeans and a Little League Baseball shirt?" I asked.

She stared at me. "Yes! That's him, have you seen him?"

I smiled. "I'll be right back ma'am."

I turned and finished walking over to Pirates Cove, leaving her looking extremely surprised and confused.

I hesitated slightly in front of the large purple curtains, then gently pushed them open.

Plastic meant represent sand, lined a small ocean of fake water. A wooden walkway led up to a wood pirate ship, which was remarkably well detailed, despite the peeling paint. It was about fifteen feet in length, and seven feet wide with squares cut out the sides, and plastic cannon barrels sticking out. A short mast stood in the middle with a sheet of cloth for the sail.

I a few palm trees, also fake, sat in the remarkably fake sand.

I scanned the cove for the child. Seeing nothing, aside from dozens of old cardboard boxes scattered around the fake beach and on the ship, I stepped inside hesitantly.

The curtains fell closed behind me, and darkness filled the cove, though it was still possible to see from the light that slipped in.

I carefully made my way across the fake beach, and up the walkway, trying not to trip in the dark.

As I made it to the top, the sound of a young child talking reached my ears, and I stopped listening.

The top of the ship was flat, the wheel near the back, the sides lined with fence. In the middle, the child sat next to a animatronic.

It was deactivated, and rested with its head between its knees against the mast. It was a poor sight. It looked like some sort of pirate fox, only chunks of fur were missing, revealing wire, metal parts, and the endoskeleton. It had a slightly bent hook for it's left hand, and an eyepatch over its right eye, the other eye closed. All the fur was missing from its legs, leaving only the endoskeleton legs.

The child also sat against the mast, seemingly undisturbed by the heavily damaged animatronic, he was talking to it, cuddling a plushy of the very character.

"My daddy didn't want me to come here..." The boy was saying. "Daddy and mommy were fighting, daddy doesn't like you."

What was this kid talking about, why didn't his dad want him to come? And how was he not unnerved by the damaged robot.

I slowly made my way over to the boy and kneeled down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, make him give a start of surprise.

"Hey." I said gently.

The child looked up at me, looking terrified and I briefly flashed back to the purple man.

I pushed the thoughts away. "You can't be in here..." I said quietly.

He looked away. "I wanted to see Foxy..."

So Foxy was its name, made sense. "That's okay." I said smiling. "But your mommy is worried, so how about we go see her, and you can have some pizza, would you like that?"

He smiled up at me. "Yes!"

I pulled the stickers out and handed to them to him. "Come on."

He eagerly took the stickers, and took my right hand. We both stood and I led him down the walkway.

He waved to the fox. "Bye Foxy!" He called, and I had to smile.

These things meant a lot to children.

He shuffled along slowly, his plushy clutched against his chest tightly.

We exited the cove and were immediately were ambushed my the child's mom, and of course, Sydney.

The child ran to his mother, and began talking excitedly about Foxy, and showing off the sticker, the mother looking absolutely relived.

Sydney on the other hand looked positively furious. "And just what..." She said slowly, her voice controlled. "Do you think you were doing?"

I held up my hands. "Look, before get worked up about nothing, the kid was sneaking into Pirates Cove, I saw it on camera, and no one was 'addressing the situation' so technically, I did nothing wrong." I explained, hoping it would calm her down.

It didn't, if anything it made her more furious. "And why didn't you just alert another staff?" She asked, her voice straining.

I stared at her blankly. "If I did that, what is the point of me even being a security guard?"

"In case we have an emergency, not for trivial affairs like this!"

"She thought her son was missing, that could be considered emergency."

"For all she knew, he could've been playing hide and seek with some other kids."

"But he wasn't!" I argued. "And if she didn't know he was playing, she would think he was missing."

Sydney fumed for a few seconds, looking on the verge of exploding, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me..." Sydney and I turned to find the women standing awkwardly, clutching her sons hand.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"Before we came here, my husband was wondering if we could have the day guard supervise my son's party?" She answered.

So he was the birthday boy. I looked at Sydney who looked equally surprised.

"Very well..." She said after some thought, still, looking annoyed. "Michael, you may 'Supervise' the party. I'm going to go make sure the cooks have everything ready."

I nodded, and she turned, making her way towards the kitchen and shooting me glare, telling me that this discussion wasn't over.

I turned back to the women and her son. "So your the birthday boy?" I asked, kneeling down and smiling.

"Yes!" He exclaimed eagerly, his face lighting up. "I turn seven!"

"No way!" I said, my voice filled with exaggerated disbelief. "Seven?!"

He nodded. "Seven!"

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Jerry!" He replied happily. "My name is Jerry! And this is mommy!"

He tugged his mothers arm, and she smiled.

I stood straight up, offering my hand. "Hello Mrs... Um..." I stopped realizing I didn't know her name.

"Fitzgerald. Amy Fitzgerald." She finished for me, shaking my hand.

I nodded. "Mrs. Fitzgerald, I'm Michael Schmidt, but please just call me Mike."

She nodded, then looked down at her son. "Why don't we go find daddy." She said, then looking back up at me. "I'm sure he would love to meet Mike."

"Oh?" I said surprised. "Why's that?"

"He used to be a night guard at the old location, really didn't want to come here again."

I nodded, a former night guard would be interesting to meet, and at the old location, Fredbear's? Or maybe there were other old animatronics, and he had been a night guard during their time.

Either way, it would be interesting to meet him. "Why didn't he want to come here?" I asked.

"It's... Hard to explain..." She said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just come meet him, he'll probably tell you, and a lot more."

I frowned, wondering what she could mean by that. "Alrighty!" I said, smiling down at Jerry. "Lead the way!"

He eagerly took off through the crowd, pushing his way through, Mrs. Fitzgerald and I struggling to keep up.

We approached a table on the other side of the room surrounded with cheering kids wearing party hats and chasing each other around.

Adults stood to the side, talking, some trying to keep track of their kids, most looking exhausted.

Jerry ran up to a man, and threw his arms around the mans legs, causing the man to stumble backwards.

The man looked to be in his mid forties, and was about a foot taller then me, with long, grey-brown hair, and blue eyes. He was well muscled, his skin pale and slightly wrinkled, and he wore a pair of kaki shorts, and a white T-shirt.

"Careful Jerry!" The man reprimanded sternly, then seeing the boys face fall, burst out laughing. "Just kidding!"

Jerry started punching the mans legs, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Oh no!" He said in mock pain. "He's too powerful!"

The man suddenly reached down, and picked up Jerry. "But not powerful enough!" He exclaimed, and began tickling Jerry, sending him into a fit of laughs.

"Stop daddy!" He said, still laughing. "Stop!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mrs. Fitzgerald said walking over and grabbing Jerry from the man, who was gasping for breath.

"Where have you two been?" The man, who I assumed, was Mr. Fitzgerald asked his wife, still smiling.

"Hm? Oh yes, Jerry wondered off into Pirates Cove a-"

"He what?!" Mr. Fitzgerald demanded, interrupting his wife, his smile turning into an angry frown, as he turned to glare at his son. "Jerry! What did-"

This time, Mrs. Fitzgerald interrupted her husband. "He didn't know any better." She said. "And besides, Mike, the day guard caught him, no harm done."

"No harm done? Amy! He could've been hurt!"

I decided to step in. "Sir, I don't think there was anyway he could've been hurt." I said, causing him to whirl to face me.

"And just who the hel-" Mrs. Fitzgerald grumbled something. "'Heck' are you." He finished, shooting his wife a look.

I offered my hand again. "Michael Schmidt, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza day guard."

He looked me up and down, not taking my hand. "Looks like a turd straight out of someone's anus..."

I stiffened. "Sir, that kind of language is not tolerated here, continue to do this, I will be forced to ask you to leave." I said angrily, annoyed at how careless this guy was with his mouth around children, and at being called a turd.

He chuckled. "For a turd, you ain't gonna take no shit." He said. "But sure, I'll try to stop."

"Try?" I asked dryly, irritated by his rudeness.

He lifted the hair from his forehead, revealing a set of scars. "Kinda of hard to keep you temper without a frontal lobe."

I blinked. "Excuse me?" I asked, seeing Mrs. Fitzgerald roll her eyes.

"You heard me." He sighed, as if he had explained this a thousand times. "Ever hear of the bite of '87?"

I shook my head. "Don't think I have..."

"Well..." He said. "Time for history 101."

He gestured to his wife and son. "Why don't you to go play, Mike and I will talk for a bit."

Mrs. Fitzgerald nodded, and smiled encouragingly at me, before leading Jerry off towards some other kids.

"Okay..." He started. "Here! proper interdictions."

He extended his hand. "Jeremy Fitzgerald, former night guard, current father, and part time mechanic at a car shop. And please, just call me Jeremy."

I nodded, shaking his hand. "Michael Schmidt, current day guard and not much else. And please, just call me Mike." I replied, a slight mocking edge to my tone.

He smirked. "Like I said... Don't take no shit." He let his arm drop back to his side, and looked at me. "Ain't much of a uniform..." He said after some thought.

I shrugged. "Budget cuts... I don't really care."

He nodded. "Alright... Where too start..." He said thoughtfully. "Ah! I know... 1987, I was a young, about your age, Amy was my girlfriend, and I didn't have a lot of money." He paused, the continued. "Saw the add in the paper for the night guard position, thought it was my saving grace." He snorted. "Fat chance, um..." He hesitated, thinking about something. "About a week later... A weird week later... I was moved to the day shift... Now, the animatronics used to be able to walk around... Bite changed that, you see Mangle wa-"

"Mangle?" I interrupted who was Mangle?

He looked at me surprised. "What, you never heard of the toys either?"

I shook my head.

He sighed. "The toys, were meant to replace the old animatronics, the ones you have here, well... Were designed to be more kid friendly, though, the new Chica had boobs and panties." He chuckled. "Imagine how many boys wanted to come back because 'The pizza was good!' Heh."

He chuckled again. "Anyways... Programming was faulty or something, bite didn't do them any favors either... They got scrapped a couple week after the place opened, that was a short lived business. They even had some others, a puppet thing creepy, a ballooned boy also creep-"

"Wait, a puppet?" I interrupted, my interest sparked, could it be the puppet from my nightmare?

He frowned. "Yeah? What about it?"

"What did it look like?"

His frown deepened. "Well it was tall... Thin too, with stripes on its arms and legs, and a white face, with black eyes and a giant smile, super creepy, it had like... Purple tear streaks running downs it's cheeks, and red blush like the other toys, kinda a signature thing... Why, you seen it?" He asked suspiciously.

I hesitated. "No, just curious."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Okay... If you say so..."

He sighed again, looking away at the Show Stage, watching the animatronics preform. "Anyways, the new Foxy, was a kids take apart, put back together attraction, wasn't meant to be that way, but it was in the toddler section, and well... life is cruel. Well it was so messed up, that the staff just decided to call it Mangle. Thing was pretty dam- 'dang' creepy. Missing an eye, had two heads for some reason, leg here, arm there, you get the idea, it was messed up. It also liked to climb on walls and the ceiling, man that was weird." He let out another sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot. "Anyways, I'm supervising a party, last party ever for this place, closing the day after. And the Mangle starts making its way around the ceiling, kids chasing after it, maybe it knew what would happen if they caught it... Anyways, Amy walks in, coming to visit, she loved that place for some reason... She says 'Hi' and Mangle swings around to look at her... Now, a thousand alarm bells were ringing through my head, but I was just to dang tired, been up all night for the night shift, was gonna be up all day. So when Mangle started making its way over, I didn't even care, weird stuff had already been happening all week during the night shift anyways..."

"Like what?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Stuff... Anyways, it gets over to us, and Amy's laughing a lot, thinks it looks cute, me? I'm freaking out."

"Why?"

"Like I said... Stuff." He paused. "Last thing I remember, it started opening its mouth, and began to swing down at Amy... She was just beginning to realize what was happening... Started screaming... I jumped in the way, and a searing pain rips through my head, can't even to begin to describe what it felt like... I remember a lot of shouting, lots of screams, but it all sounded like echoes in my head, and everything went dark..." He was silent for a moment. "Woke up two years later in the hospital, they told me what had happened, and what to expect, my frontal lobe was damaged, so they told me I would have anger issues, I got angry at that... Thing was... I was lucky, the bite only damaged my frontal lobe, it could've bitten clean off, but like I said, I was lucky..."

He paused "Few things that made me happy was that those dic-"

I coughed.

He glared at me. "Dang animatronics were scrapped... And that Amy waited for me, they said she came every Tuesday with flowers... A month later, when I had somewhat caught up with everything that had happened when I was in a coma, we were married... And I thank The Lord every day that she waited, and that she can put up with me and my... Condition... I vowed I would never come back here... So you can imagine my dilemma when she told me where we were going for Jerry's birthday..."

I nodded. "So what did you mean by 'stuff' about the weird events?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't believe me if I told ya... And besides I can't..."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Company policy..."

* * *

 **Mike: Another good ending point.**

 **Me: It's over when it's over!**

* * *

The rest of the party passed without a hitch.

Sydney came out with four large pizzas, which were devoured. Then, organized some party games that the kids loved. I was proved wrong that Sydney would be bad with parties, the kids absolutely loved it, and she smiled the entire time. Not a fake smile, a real one.

After the pizza and games, she had two other staff bring out a large chocolate cake, frosted with vanilla icing. It had a picture of Freddy's and his gang, with the words 'Happy Birthday Jerry!' in frosting.

Sydney helped Jerry cut the cake, with his parents permission, and everyone was offered a slice, including me, which I politely declined until Jerry insisted.

It was delicious, some of the best cake I had ever had, and I made a mental note to compliment the cooks sometime.

After the party, Jeremy slipped me a twenty dollar bill and a card with his number, saying thanks and leaving before I could refuse or ask about the card, Jerry and his mother waving as they left.

Immediately after, Sydney demanded I go back to my office, where she chewed me out for earlier. I ignored the entire thing.

I sighed.

I was now sitting in the office, the tablet in my lap, currently on the dining hall camera, chewing another piece of tasteless gum.

After the excitement of the party, boredom had slowly set in. It was 1:39PM, a decent crowd in the dining area. I had eaten the free pizza about fifteen minutes ago, though my stomach was unsatisfied.

The party had been about an hour ago, and the next one wasn't due for a few more hours.

I switched to the East hall camera, and was surprised too see David making his way down the hall, whistling a merry tune. I briefly wondered why he was here, before remembering his promise to check up at noon.

So I patiently waited for him to arrive, switching the camera to the entry hall, where a waiter was escorting a family to a table.

About a minute later, he showed up at the door, smiling brightly.

"Mike!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Good to see your doing well, Sydney tells me you helped with one of the parties?"

I nodded. "The birthday boy was sneaking into Pirates Cove, so I caught him, and brought him back to his parents, who were going to ask me to supervise the party anyways... Turns out the dad used to work as the night guard at the old location."

David looked surprised. "Really? Who?"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald."

He shook his head. "Doesn't sound familiar."

"Bite of '87 ring any bells?" I asked absentmindedly, switching the camera again, this time to the black screen that was Parts and Service.

Understanding dawned on his face, and he nodded. "Yes..." He said grimacing. "That does ring bells... I wasn't manager at the time, heck I wasn't even born, but when I heard the story, I didn't think he would ever want to come back..."

I chuckled. "He didn't... His wife made him..."

David smiled. "Well Mike your doing great... Sydney was angry when you went after that child, but I don't think your going to hurt anyone, you seem like an honest guy..."

I nodded, glad to be finally receiving some kind of praise from someone else on the staff, even if it was my manager.

He hesitated. "But... I do have some bad news..."

I felt a sudden unease spread through me. "Something wrong?" I asked worriedly, sitting up straight.

"Nothing you've done." He assured. "In fact, nothing anybody could've done..."

"What happened?" I asked nervously. "Was there an accident?"

"Well..." He started slowly. "After I left this morning, Mark called in sick..."

"That's horrible..." I said, calming slightly, the sky wasn't falling at least. "Is he still coming into work?"

"Afraid not, I told him to stay home and rest, working late isn't going to help him get better... But now I got nobody to work the nights shift..."

"That's bad..." I said, changing the camera too the West hall. "So are you just gonna lock the building up every night until you do have someone or wait until Mark gets better?"

"Well..." He said hesitantly. "Mike... Do you remember the terms of agreement..?"

I looked up from the tablet, feeling my breath catch in my throat as I realized what he was saying.

"Oh..."

 **-End-**

 **AND CUT!**

 **That wraps up the chapter. Personally, I was hoping to get to the first night shift, but hey, life is cruel.**

 **Also, if you see any unfinished, or messed up parts, msg me, it's super late right now...**

 **Also, thanks again everyone that followed, favorited and/or reviewed, it means a TON to a guy with a big mouth, but nothing important to say.**

 **Next chapter, I promise, there's literally no way for it not to happen, will be the first night shift, maybe even the second too, and a whole heck of a lot of news clippings, but you'll have to wait for that.**

 **Chances are, it will be super long like this one, but after that I'll try to cut it back down to around 3,000 - 4,000 words each chapter.**

 **Thanks again, I'll see you guys in Chapter 5 - Nights of Fear!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	5. Night 1

**Disclaimer: I totally DON'T own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Chapter 5!**

 **So here is the first night shift. This chapter was going to be longer, but I took a small break, and I'm going on a camping trip tomorrow, so it is what it is.**

 **Thanks to everyone that followed, favorited, and/or reviewed.**

 **A few quick things, I'm sure you've probably figured that this story will not change because FNAF 4 came out, this idea was before that.**

 **Also, I didn't know this until later, last time, I posted a chapter, August 8, was the first birthday of Five Nights at Freddy's! Wowowoo! And though it's late, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Well done Scott Cawthon, 4 games in one year, all of them great.**

 **Now, with that out of the way.**

 **Chapter 5 - Night 1**

"Why me?! Why can't you, or someone else on staff do it?!" I demanded.

"Mike! Please calm down!" David said, taking a few steps back. "Allow me to explain."

I breath deeply a few times, then nodded. "Explain."

He sighed. "Well it's quite simple, I have a lot of work during the day to keep this place running, and everyone else is needed to work during the day, your the only guard, and I can act as a temporary day guard well I work on keeping this place a float..." He hesitated. "And... Though I would hate to do this, you really don't have a choice, you signed the terms of agreement... Even if you don't want to, you have to."

I let out a slight growl of anger. "Just until the end of the week?"

He nodded. "Just until end of the week... And I'll give a slight raise..."

I let out a defeated sigh, slouching back in the swivel chair, massaging my forehead.

"Whatever... Do I finish my shift, or what?" I asked, annoyed.

"Actually, I can take over if you woul-"

"No..." I interrupted him. "I'll be fine... I need to be back by 11:45PM, right?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry about this Mike... I wouldn't do this unless I had no other choice..."

"Whatever..." I muttered.

"Well..." He said slowly. "I'll be back before you leave tonight, and when you come for the night shift... Who knows, maybe someone will sign up last minute..."

"Thanks David..."

"Okay well see you later Mike..."

I nodded, but didn't say anything, listening as David left the office, and walk down the hallway, his footsteps fading away.

I let out a deep sigh. "What have I gotten myself into..?"

* * *

I peddled steadily, just a few blocks from my destination.

After I had left work, utterly exhausted, I had driven home with my dad.

He had asked some questions on what had happened. I told him I wasn't supposed to, because of the terms of agreement, which led to an argument because. I could't tell him about the terms either.

After we had argued for about five minutes, we had gone silent, simmering, each refusing to acknowledge the other, which was childish of us both.

We had gotten home, and my mother had also asked questions, and we repeated what had happened with my dad and I.

I then had eaten some left over spaghetti, and grabbed a sweatshirt, backpack, and spare flashlight from my room, as well as my bike helmet.

I had decided that it would be best not to tell my parents that I had been moved over to the night shift, instead telling them that Ryan, a friend from school, had stopped by at Freddy's, and invited me over.

Of course, Ryan had done no such thing. He didn't even know I was working there.

I had told them I was biking there, explaining how I would bike to work in the morning, then back home.

My dad had offered to drive me instead, having gotten over our argument, but I declined, still simmering slightly.

Now there I was, biking at 11:39PM, in the dark to work.

I had nothing aside from my uniform, the night guard badge that David had traded with when I had left, the keys, sweatshirt, bike helmet, bike of course, and a backpack.

The backpack, which I had told my mom had a change of clothes and some video games me and Ryan planned on playing together, but in reality had three cokes, two sandwiches, a bag of chips, and an apple, in case I got hungry during my shift, the cokes also to help keep me awake also.

There also was a flashlight, in case the one in the drawer at Freddy's didn't work, I hadn't tested it during my day shift.

I passed a closed coffee shop, and Freddy's came in view around the corner, the shutters closed, the sign off, but the lights inside still on.

I shivered slightly, even with the lights, this place was creepy

Hesitating just barely, before biking the rest of the way over, through the parking lot, which held only one car.

A silver SUV.

I climbed off my bike in front of the door, walking it the rest of the way, opening the door and entering.

The air inside the building was cooler then outside, and felt nice on the layer of sweat that had formed on the trip over.

The pizzeria was quiet. To quiet. No sounds of children echoed through the building, no music, and the smell of pizza was once again lessoned, leaving the coppery smell.

The only noise aside from a faint hum coming from the buildings lights, was someone whistling from the office.

I set my bike against the wall near the door, making a note to make sure with David it was okay to be here.

I walked quickly towards the office through down the entry, and through the dining area, glancing at the animatronics, half expecting them to be staring at me.

Fortunately, they weren't, and I made it to the east hallway without a hitch, and began to walk the last distance to the office my footsteps resounding in the quiet building.

I entered the doorway, David already waiting expectantly, the camera tablet resting on his lap, viewing the east hall.

One thing I noticed was that he wasn't smiling, he looked downcast and defeated.

"Hello Mike." He said, without usual cheery voice, not even attempting a fake smile. "Good to see you."

I frowned. "Everything alright? You seem... Downcast?"

He nodded. "Yes... Just... Tired... How about you? You look like you were working out."

I looked down at my sweat covered body. "Yeah..." I sighed. "I didn't tell my parents I got switched, I needed a cover so I told them I was going to a friends house... That also meant I had to bike... Speaking of which, is it alright if I keep my bike here?"

He nodded. "Of course. Also, thank you Mike... I know it was probably hard lying to your parents, and it makes me happy to know that you'll follow the terms of agreement... Not matter what..."

Sure didn't look happy, but I nodded.

He glanced at his watch briefly. "I have to leave in about four minutes... So I'll be quick." He paused momentarily. "As I mentioned earlier, you have limited power during the night, so only use the doors and lights if absolutely necessary! All lights will go out, and the doors, if you have them down, will go up to prevent entrapment. Speaking of lights, there's one per room, unless it's the parts and service, or kitchen, both of which our useless aside from audio. The shutters our locked, and can only be unlocked by a set of keys I have. The main door, you do have a key too, including the block, however, remember you our NOT allowed to leave the building during your shift unless instructed by me. The main door block is to remain active until 6:00AM. Open it when you leave, then close it. Make sure to lock the main door behind you."

He paused again. "It's recommended you go to to the bathroom before your shift starts, and if your brought any food, eat as soon as your shift starts."

I was about to ask why, when he interrupted me. "There will be a recored training message that will play at 12:00AM, as soon as the power switches to back-up, do NOT ignore these."

I briefly wondered what I would need to be trained for, but decided not to ask.

David thought for a few moments. "That's all I can think of..." He said finally standing up. "I should leave now... I'll close the main door block as I leave, and lock the door... Good luck I guess Mike..."

I nodded. "Thank you David, I'll see you tomorrow..."

He looked at the floor as he left, muttering something to quiet for me to hear, but it sounded like: "I hope..."

I sipped one of the cokes, then took a bite out of the sandwich.

It was 11:58PM, David had left about ten minutes ago, and I was waiting until the training message began.

I had gone to the bathroom like David had recommended, then decided to eat one of the sandwiches, and drink a coke, I saved the rest for later, despite what David said.

I had set my flashlight on the desk, after testing the flashlight in drawer, which didn't work.

Figures.

Give a guy a flashlight that doesn't work, and not enough power to leave the lights running, yet you could afford bomb doors and steel shutters.

I finished the sandwich, tossing the paper towel I had wrapped it in into a trash can I had found under the desk. I had also cleaned off the desk, all the wrappers, crumpled sheets of paper, and wiped off the dust.

The janitor didn't seem to care about this room.

I gave a start as a loud clang, followed by a low resounding hum filled the building, and all the lights shut off, the stupid desk fan stopping, the camera tablet which I had viewing the Show stage going dark.

I felt my breath catch in my throat, feeling fear begin to creep over me, had something gone wrong? The the back-up power kicked in.

The light in the office came back on, but dimmer. The hall lights remained off, but the desk fan turned back on, much to my annoyance.

The camera tablet was what interested me the most though. The screen was black, yet the green and red lights were still flashing on the side, telling me it was active.

Just when I began to think it was broken, the words: '12:00AM-Night 1' appeared on the screen in white for a few moments, before it changed to the show stage again.

I noticed a percentage labeled 'POWER' had appeared in the bottom left corner, a green bar below labeled 'USAGE'.

The power was currently at 99%, and the usage was just one bar, green.

I clicked the button on the side of the tablet, turning the it off to conserve power.

I gave another start as the phone on the desk began to ring, and I wondered who would be calling at this hour.

Picking up the phone, I held it to my ear, quickly thinking of what to say.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza night guard, who is this?" I said, satisfied at my quick thinking.

The phone continued to ring.

"Huh?" I muttered. "Hello?"

Still no answer, I shrugged, must be some kind of prank call or something.

Right as I was about to place the phone back, the sound of a phone being picked up on the other end sounded.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

I pressed the phone back to my ear. "Hello? Who is this?"

Who ever it was seemed not to hear me. _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

So this was the training tape that David had been talking about, could've told me they were disguised as phone calls, I almost hung up.

I listened closely as the person continued to speak. " _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

Okay. So he was a former night guard, but where was he now? And what did I need to learn about to get through the week?

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Excuse me?" I said incredulously, despite the fact the fact that this 'Phone Guy' couldn't answer.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Uh!"

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long._

"Huh?!"

" _Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"Yeah I know! I fricken know the guy!" I practically screamed, still trying to get over the introductory greeting.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"What!? What else would they see me as?!"

 _"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

My mind went blank, and if it was possible, I somehow, went paler despite the blood already drained out of my face.

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

"THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!" I yelled hysterically, feeling panic setting in.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

"No shit, Sherlock!"

 _"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

The sound of the phone hanging up seemed to resound in my ears.

"GOOD NIGHT?!" I screamed into the quiet phone, before slamming back down.

I breathed deeply, trying regain control. "Okay Mike... It's just some sort of company joke, to freak out the night guards... Yeah..."

I turned on the tablet, and looked at the show stage. It was darker the during the day, there only being one light per-room.

The animatronics looked terrifying, but all were still there.

I checked every camera twice, noting the usage bar, which had gone up another bar but still was green.

Everything was the same, aside from being darker, and much spookier.

I sighed. It was just a joke. Still...

I reached to my left, pressing the door button, flinching at the resound echo it created, before doing the same with the right.

I checked the camera again. All still there, but with both doors and the camera, it was at four bars, in the red.

I put down the camera, turning the tablet off and checking my watch.

12:07AM.

Deciding to conserve power by not checking the camera, I stared around the office, feeling the fan blow into my face, constantly making that annoying sound.

I found my eyes drawn towards the cupcake plushy on one of the monitors.

It was pink, with a white candle sticking out the top, but the strangest part was the two eyes, and a small pair of teeth on the front.

It was positioned to face me, and seemed to be watching, analyzing.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up, and turned the plushy to face the wall.

Feeling satisfied, I sat back down checking the camera once more.

Everyone was still in their place, usage was red again, and the power levels were at 87%.

I began to clam down, convincing myself it had been a joke cooked up by some other staff, and fatigue began to set in.

It had been a long boring day, and now I was up at midnight, after a fifteen mile bike ride, I was tired.

My eye began to drop, despite my efforts to stay awake, and I felt myself begin to fall asleep.

Just as I feel asleep, I swear I heard loud, heavy, metallic, footsteps.

* * *

I awoke to the desperate urge to pee.

I groaned. I was laying face down onto the desk, marks in my skin from the edge of the desk.

I sat up straight, stretching, which felt good, but also doubled the urge to pee.

I stood up, still feeling half asleep, and grabbed the flashlight, turning it on. I walked over to the right door and opened it, then made my way across the dimly lit hall, illuminating the dark with my flashlight.

I walked a few feet down the east hall, then turned into the bathroom hall, my nerves set on edge by the dark.

I walked past the women's bathroom, into the men's bathroom, and headed for the nearest urinal, passing the three sinks.

I relived myself, giving a sigh of relief as the pressure dissipated, then zipped my pants up, and made my way over to the sinks, washing my hands.

I finished washing my hands, and pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser, drying them, then throwing it in a trash bin as I finished.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, glancing at my watch, which read 2:57AM.

I knew I should probably feel guilty for falling asleep on the job, but I was to tired to care.

I walked down the bathroom hallway, once again passing the women's bathroom, slowly making my way back to the office.

As I was about to exit the hallway, I saw a strange shadow coming from the east hall corner, but took no note of it, still being half asleep, so I continued to walk towards the end of the bathroom hallway.

I woke up quickly though. As I came to the end of the hall and turned to enter the office, I came face to face with Chica.

I froze.

Time seem to stop as we both stared at each other, her not designed to blink, me not wanting to blink.

She stood a solid foot taller then me, and in the dark hallway, her back to the light, she looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

I don't know how long we stood having a stare off, it felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably just a few second.

She made the first move, making a grab for my throat, the the sound of whirring mechanical would haunt my dreams for years. I ducked, barely dodging her grab, and stumbled backwards, accidentally shining the flashlight in her eyes, which made her freeze temporally for some reason.

Three thoughts ran through my head at that moment.

Shit, Phone Guy wasn't lying!

Shit, she's going to kill me!

Shit, RUN!

I took off at a sprint down the hallway towards the dining area, hearing an ungodly screech from behind me, and the sound of heavy, muffled footsteps moving quickly.

My feet skidded on the slick tile, moving as quickly as possible without hurting myself, sweat coming off me in thick sheets, heart racing, my only thoughts, RUN.

I exited the east hall, sprinting towards the entry, but stopping suddenly, as my eyes landed on what was in front of me.

"Shit, Bonnie!" I muttered.

I spun, taking in my surroundings.

Chica was just coming out of the east hall, Bonnie was blocking the entry, and Freddy was still on the show stage.

This left we with only a few options.

Go for Backstage to hide.

Go for the Office, to defend myself.

Go for Pirates Cove, also to hide.

Try to get past Bonnie and go for the exit.

I thought of what was wrong with each option.

If I went for the office, I might not have enough power to keep the doors closed, and Chica was nearby, I didn't know how fast they could move.

The fox animatronic might be active, so that ruled out Pirates Cove.

Once again, I didn't know how fast they moved, so trying to get passed Bonnie could be risky, as well as it would take time to unlock the door and block.

That left Backstage.

Deciding it was my best option, I sprinted past the show stage, hearing Chica and Bonnie begin to take chase with a loud screech.

I reached the Backstage door, and was surprised to find it already partially open.

Deciding to ask why it was open later, if I got the chance, I pushed it open the rest of the way, and rushed inside, slamming the door closed behind me.

I leaned up against the door, breathing a sigh of relief, before looking for the lock.

It soon become obvious, much to my horror, that there was no lock on the inside.

I scanned the room, looking for something to keep the door shut, that was when I noticed it.

The endoskeleton was sitting up straight again, but this time, it was staring straight at me.

I eyed it cautiously, was it going to attack me?

But it just stared, it's plastic blue eyes unblinking, just sitting there.

I snapped back to the real threat, as the sound of footsteps became louder.

I looked around the room for something to fight with, or somewhere to hide, my heart racing.

My eyes landed on the Parts and Service door.

David had said there were old animatronics in there, so they should be deactivated, or in disrepair, but still, did I want to take that chance?

A loud footstep outside the door gave me my answer.

I dashed for the large steel door, pulling the chain of keys from my pocket.

I heard a a scraping sound coming from the door to the show stage, which I assumed was either Chica or Bonnie trying open the door, but their large robotic hands making them clumsy.

I put the flashlight on my shoulder, holding with my head as I shone it down to look for the key.

In my rush, I dropped the key chain, and swore as it clattered to the ground.

I reached down, and desperately grabbed it standing up again and shoving a random key into the lock, twisting it and praying that it was the right one.

I felt relief flood through me as there was an audible click, and I pulled open the large steel door.

Cold, musty air flooded over me, but I didn't care as I hurriedly walked in, slamming the door close with a loud clang just as the backstage door opened.

It was completely dark inside the room, aside from my flashlight, which shone my light on the door handle, only to feel dread course through me as I realized that their was no lock on the inside of this door either.

I heard heavy footsteps marching around backstage area, and I closed my eyes, accepting that it was only a matter of moment until they opened the door, and stuffed me into a a Freddy Fazbear suit, wondering if it would be quick, or would I die slowly, maybe even still be barely alive when David came back.

David.

I felt rage flow through me as. I realized, that he knew. He knew I would die, and probably, Luka too, and all the other night guards that had worked here.

A loud clang caused me to cringe, preparing for cold, metal hands to grab me.

But I they never came.

The never door opened, I was never stuffed.

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting Chica or Bonnie to jump out at me, but nothing happened.

I breathed deeply, wondering if I was safe, but not wanting to open the door. I slowly took a step backwards, planning on finding somewhere to hide just in case one of them came inside, even though I couldn't hear them.

My foot landed on something round, crushing it, but it slid across the smooth floor, causing me to fall backward with a yelp.

My flashlight flew out of my hand, slamming into the far wall, then the floor with a crack and the sound of shattering glass, going out, leaving me in the dark, but everything was dark long before that.

My head smashed into the ground with a crack, and pain shot through it, my vision went blurry as dancing spots appeared in my eyes.

I vaguely remembered crying out in pain, but it sounded like a dull echo as darkness clouded my vision.

As darkness enveloped me, I heard a whirring of mechanical parts.

 **-End-**

 **Please forgive me for errors, I'm tired, and it's late.**

 **This chapter may seem a bit rushed, and I'll probably rewrite this chapter and chapter 4.**

 **Thanks for all the support I've received, it means a lot.**

 **Next chapter, I'll try to finally introduce the Toys, but it will be a bit late since I'll be camping for a few days.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	6. Night 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned FNAF, would I be making Fanfics? No. I do not own it.**

 **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **Chapter 6 is here!**

 **This Chapter may seem a bit rushed, I wrote it all in one day, because I have a busy week planned so updates will be slow.**

 **Please give me any ideas, and feedback on how I'm doing, it helps a lot on what I'm doing right or wrong.**

 **Also, remember how I said that FNAF4 wouldn't affect this? That was half true. It won't affect the story, however I will add reference to it.**

 **Now, without any more rambling...**

 **(NOTE: I DID JUST DO SOME MINOR UPDATES TO THIS CHAPTER)**

 **Chapter 6 - Night 2 (Kinda)**

"Who is he?" A soft and gentle voice asked.

"I don't know... He's obviously the night guard, good to see they stopped using faulty endos..." Another male, only deeper, and with a British accent.

"Should we try to move him?" The first male again.

"No. The manger will be here in a few minutes, if we open the door, he should notice something." Second.

"Do you think he'll be alright? He's barely older then a child." This one was a female, also soft, but sounded nervous.

"Aye, he be fine lass. Just a wee knock on the head." Another female, but with a Scottish accent, and spoke like a pirate for some reason.

"But why were the others hunting him?" The first female asked.

"Probably just a glitch, they were faulty, remember?" The second male answered.

"Yeah, I guess... So sh- "

A loud ringing of bells sounded cut her off.

"It's six!"

"Quick! Open the door and get back to your spots!" The first male exclaimed.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and mechanical parts whirring, then a clang as a metal door opened.

A few second later, silence.

* * *

I awoke to a stabbing pain in my head.

I gave a moan as someone shook my shoulder frantically.

"Mike? Mike? What are you doing in here? Come on, you have to get up!"

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite come up with a face, my head throbbed as I tried to think.

"Come on Mike! Snap out of it!"

My eyes shot open, then immediately shut as bright light was shined in my eyes, causing my head to exploded in pain.

I gave out a loud moan, and slowly moved my hand to my forehead, covering my eyes as I opened them again, squinting.

The light, was actually not as bright as I had thought, and came from a doorway.

Someone's head was also in the way.

"Mike!" I moaned, but not from pain this time. "You had me worried there!" David exclaimed.

I moaned again in response, my head throbbing fiercely.

"Mike what are you doing in here? I told you not to leave the office!"

He did? Where was I? What happened?

Then it slowly all came back.

The phone call. Chica trying to kill me. Running to the Parts and Service room to hide. Falling and knocking myself out. The voices.

"Come on Mike, let's get you out of here..."

David wrapped his arm around my back, making me do the same with mine.

He then lifted me up off the floor quickly, starting to shuffle forward.

"Nooo!" I moaned, making my first real word since waking up.

My head throbbed fiercely, causing me to shut my eyes as intense nausea overwhelmed me, and I vomited all over the floor.

I vomited until there was nothing left in my stomach, and I just retched for a few minutes, then breathed deeply as David hauled me out into the Dining area and rested me on a chair.

He left for a minute, well I breathed deeply, holding my head in pain, still extremely nauseas.

David returned with a glass of water a few moments later, which he made me drink in sips.

After a few sips, I pushed the glass away, starting to be able to think again, as the pain and nausea faded.

"Y-you..." I mumbled. "You're a dick..."

I looked up at him, wincing as my head throbbed slightly. He sighed, but didn't deny it.

"Y-you knew... Didn't you?" I asked slowly, fearing the truth. "You knew I would probably die... You knew that everyone else would probably die too... That's what happened to Luka, isn't it? He's rotting somewhere... In some god forsaken suit..."

David sighed again, then nodded. "Yes... I knew... Luka is dead... And dozens of others..." He replied shame faced. That's why we have all these weird terms, and things... The shutters, the main door block, both meant to keep them from escaping, as well as you. The guard booth doors and lights, both to protect you."

"But... But you give us limited power? You send us into this hellhole!?" I exclaimed, then giving a slight groan as my headed ached. "You know, and yet your sending people to their deaths! And for what? Why do the animatronics even hunt us? Is it because they see us as endoskeletons? And if so, why don't you change their programming?!"

David raised a hand. "Mike, please let me explain." I fumed but nodded. "The animatronics certainly do NOT see you as endoskeletons, we don't know why they hunt y-"

"WE!?" I interrupted. "You're telling me that EVERYONE knows! But you don't have the nerve to tell the night guards?!"

He sighed again. "Yes... Everyone else on staff know, or have guessed... The reason. I couldn't tell you, is because people have died if I don't follow the rules."

"Rules?! This is all some sort of fucked up game?!"

"Yes and no..." He paused. "The terms of agreement are there for a reason... Some, if you break one, we have to sue you... Others, like that you can't quick for a week... If you break that one... You die..."

I stared at him. "What?!"

He nodded. "That's why you can't leave, at least not for a week... If you leave you will die... Trust me, enough former night guards have gone 'missing' after they quit before their week was over."

I looked at him blankly, as the blood drained from my face.

"And if I don't get someone else to take the night shift, someone else on staff dies... If you break a rule of the 'game' you will die no matter what... Which is why I'm not sure why you alive right now... You left the office..."

"Thanks..." I muttered. "Couldn't exactly do anything else..."

He looked at his watch. "Mike... We have about six minutes before the power goes out again. I'll drive you home, but you should know..." He sighed. "You need to come back..."

"What?!" I shouted, the held my head in pain. "You want me to come back to this hellhole?! For what?! To die?!"

"Mike... I just explained..." He paused again. "If you don't come back, you die... If you finish your week, you at least have a chance of surviving..."

I glared at him, torn between believing him, and laughing in his face. He had already lied to me about almost everything, so why should I believe him now? But if he was telling the truth... If he had told me yesterday that the animatronics came alive and tried to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit, I would laughed, but then it has turned out to be true, so what if he was telling the truth, and if I left, I would die... Luka obviously believed him, he came back until he died...

"Fine..." I muttered, deciding to take a risky chance. "But I want four things..."

He nodded. "Name them."

"Firstly, I want you to promise me that your telling the truth. Secondly, I want a new flashlight, a good one, mine broke. Thirdly, I want a raise, a big one. Fourth, I want more answers well we drive back to my house."

He thought for a moment. "I can promise you, that what I'm telling you is true. I can also get you two, three I'll see what I can do, the forth I can guarantee."

I nodded. "Good, could you grab my stuff from the office?"

"Sure thing."

He walked towards the office, disappearing into the East hall, his footsteps fading away.

I was left alone with only my thoughts, my fears, and the animatronics for company.

* * *

I gave a small wave as David drove off, the early morning sun shining off his silver SUV.

I was back at my house, my head felt better, but still throbbed. I walked my bike to the front door leaned it against the wall, then looked down at my clothes.

I had convinced David to give me a new security T-shirt, the one. I had being covered in blood and vomit, and I couldn't have my parents knowing what had happened.

David had explained what I couldn't do, for example, tell other people about what happened during my shift, or the terms of agreement. Either me, or the person I told would die, or go 'missing', likely both.

What happened to people that broke the terms of agreement, was unknown, they just went missing, never to be seen again.

He had also told me that being the fifth manager, he didn't know much about why the animatronics hunted night guards, or why he couldn't change anything. He had just been told by the previous manager, and had seen had enough people disappear to believe him.

I'd asked him what the best strategy was, but he had told me that he didn't know, and wasn't allowed to say.

"Who makes these rules?" I had asked.

" I don't know Mike... I don't know..."

I told him I would be back at eleven-forty-five, for my shift, and asked for any tips, which he had responded to with, "Don't be late."

I sighed and pulled my keys to the house out. Unlocking the door quietly, I slowly entered and closed the door, knowing my parents would be asleep for a few more minutes, they didn't usually wake up until about 6:30AM.

I quietly made my way up the wood steps, turning into my room, and entering.

I closed the door, and set my pack down, which contained the new shirt, my shattered flashlight, and the leftover food I hadn't eaten.

I stripped off my ruined shirt and pants, leaving me standing in my underwear.

I threw the sweat, blood, and vomit crusted clothes into my trash, it would be worth trying to clean, and would probably raise to many equations, then made my way over to my bed.

I collapsed into my bed, feeling exhausted, both mentally, and physically.

After working a solid twelve hours, biking fifteen miles, getting less the two hours of sleep, then was hunted by killer animatronics only to be knocked out, it was no surprise that I was asleep before I hit the bed.

* * *

I blinked, then groaned.

"Not again!" My voice echoed, but this time not distorted.

I was standing in a pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to be exact but it was different.

It was less run down, and the lay out was different. In fact, the only way I could tell it was Freddy's, was the fact that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were singing on stage.

But even they looked slightly different, newer, but slightly older in technology.

There was a cheering mob of kids in front of the show stage, tables filled with cheering bored looking teenagers, or parents talking parents behind them.

I was once again, transparent and floating a few inches off the ground.

I knew this was probably some sort of vision, if the dream of the little girl was anything to go by.

I was standing near the back of the room, beside a hallway.

If I looked down the hallway, I could see two bathrooms to the right, a door marked 'Parts and Service', like the one at the Freddy's I worked at and to the left, a doorway leading somewhere.

I was also standing beside a couple young teenager, both about thirteen.

They were chuckling, talking about Freddy's

"The pizza here is really good." The first was saying, who was taller, with short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes with tan skin, a few pimples around the edges of his face.

He wore a pair of kaki colored pants, and a white T-shirt.

"Yeah it is, I can't believe this place isn't more popular, and the fact that they have animatronics is pretty cool to." The second agreed. He was a few inches shorter, and had a pair of black rimmed, square glasses, covering his icy blue eyes. His hair was also brown, but light, and slightly longer, his skin was pale, and he had freckles over his face. He wore a simple orange T-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Dude, pretty cool is an understatement. Also, having your dad be the manager of this place might be the actual reason you say your surprised its not more popular."

The second smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey..." The first one started, frowning as he looked passed his friend. "I've never seen that one, looks pretty old too."

The other boy and I turned. "Yeah... Don't think I've heard of a Golden Freddy before... Especially one without eyes..." The second one said thoughtfully. "And since when can they walk around?"

The Golden Freddy, or 'Fredbear' as I knew him, stood, talking to a couple kids off in a corner. It looked older, more damaged, and didn't have any eyes, instead a few wires stuck out.

This was my first close look, and I was surprised to find it was exactly like the normal Freddy, same black hat, same black bow tie, the only difference was the fact that it was gold, and it's older appearance.

"I don't know..." I heard the first boy say, equally as thoughtful. "Maybe a new attraction?"

"Dude, my dad works here, he's the manager, I've never heard of a Golden Freddy." The second one replied.

As I watched, Fredbear slowly began to lead two small girls away from the main area, but I was the only one that seemed to notice, aside from the two teenagers.

"Where are they going?" The first asked no one in particular.

Fredbear began to make its way over towards the hallway, and I heard the boys shuffling behind me.

I turned and found the pretending to be watching the show, when in reality, they were watching Fredbear.

I turned again, as the heavy footsteps of Fredbear became louder.

He was only a few feet away, and somehow, despite me being some kind of ghost, the smell of rot washed over me.

I gagged as he passed, and noticed out of the corner of my eye, the two teenagers trying with all their might, to keep from doing the same, their eyes watering.

"Are we there yet?" One of the little girls asked. She was about seven, with long blonde hair, pale skin, and solid green eyes, and seemed unaffected by the smell.

"Almost!" Fredbear answered with a light, male voice, a fake cheery tone to it.

I felt my blood chill. I knew that voice.

The other little girl, was also about seven, with dark black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She wore a toy eye patch, and had a foam sword clutched in her hand.

"Aye! We be getting treasure!" She exclaimed happily, with a surprisingly good pirate accent.

"That's right!" Fredbear said, it's voice dripping with sarcasm that the girls didn't notice.

They walked passed us, the little girls chatting happily, as Fredbear led them past the bathrooms, the doorway, and towards Parts and Service.

The two boys, were watching the Fredbear suspiciously. "Something's up..." The first one said. "That is no animatronic, did you hear it?"

"Yeah." The second one nodded. "That had to be a guy in a costume..."

"But what's he doing?"

"Lets find out..."

The two, slowly, making sure nobody was watching made their way down the hall, unaware to the fact that I was following unseen.

Fredbear, or the man who was in Fredbear, opened the Parts and Service door, ushering the girls inside, glancing back quickly, but seeming not to notice the two teenagers sneaking down.

He closed the doors, and there was a soft clang, and a click.

The two boys passed the bathrooms, then the other doorway, which from what I could see, led to a security both, some other doorways lining the hall. They reached the door, and the first one tested it quietly.

"Locked!" He hissed quietly. "What do we do? What if he's that murder that they never found? You know, the one that killed the little girl!"

My eyes widened, they knew? When and where was I?

The other one grimaced. "Don't tell my dad about this..." He said, pulling a chain of keys from his pocket, and inserting one into the lock.

The first slowly opened the door, and entered, gesturing for the second to follow.

I slipped in slowly, fearing what I would see next.

"Where are they?" I murmured, and guessed the boys were asking themselves the same questions.

The room was empty, aside from a few broken endoskeletons propped up against the wall, some spare arms on the floor, a few shelves full of heads, and a metal table in the middle.

A dim, flickering light illuminated the room, casting eerie shadows on the walls

"Where'd they go Ryan?" The first one mumbled quietly, to his friend, who I assumed was Ryan.

"Not a clue... Maybe into there?" He pointed toward a wood with a caution symbol on it.

The first one nodded. "I'm going to go in, if I don't come out in five minutes, get help."

Ryan nodded. "Good luck.

The first slowly made his way towards the door, glancing back at Ryan, who nodded.

He hesitantly twisted the doorknob, me following as he slowly opened, and stepped inside.

The room was larger, and smelled of rot. I noticed what looked like a old, Golden Bonnie, who I assumed was 'Spring-Bonnie' from the article, in the corner.

Multiple spare suits for the main four lined the edges of the room, and I had brief thought that maybe these contained night guards, but there wasn't any blood.

There were dozens of moldy cardboard boxes, and a couple old wooden crates along the edge of the room.

Huddled in the far left corner, the two little girls held each other, shaking, both looking terrified.

The boy hurried over to them, and kneeled beside them.

"Are you two alright? Where'd the Golden Freddy go?" He asked, looking worried.

The just shivered, looking up at the boy.

A sudden yell and clang caused both me and the boy to whirl, and look back at the doorway.

Ryan came sprinting in. "Matthew! He's back there! He's got a g-"

He never finished as a loud crack split the air, and his neck exploded, blood and flesh spewing, over the floor, as Ryan, still running when it had happen, crashed into the ground, blood immediately beginning to pool around his head.

The boy, who I now knew was Matthew, stared at the body of his dead friend in horror.

The two little girls began sobing in the corner, hugging each other tightly, as Matthew sprinted toward his friend.

"R-Ryan?" He whimpered, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes. "Come on man!"

There was a sound of footsteps, and Matthew looked up at the door way. "Ah... Such a pity... Much more fun when I get to drag a knife across your throat, and watch you slowly die in agony... I won't make the same mistake with you three..."

I watched in horror, as he walked into the light, having removed the Fredbear suit, my suspicions had been confirmed.

Purple uniform, with a metal badge. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, a gun in his hand.

"Purple man..." I murmured.

He smiled at Matthew evilly. "What do you say? Should. I start with you? Save the easiest for last?" He asked, gesturing towards the sobbing girls.

"You want touch them!" Matthew growled, standing up and glaring at the Purple man, tears still leaking out of the corner of his eyes, but he stared defiantly up at him.

The Purple man smirked. "I admire your bravery... If you had just stayed out of it... You might of lived a long life..." He sighed. "But nothing lasts forever..."

He raised the gun, and fired.

The bullet slammed into Matthew's knee, and he screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground, holding his injured leg as blood poured from the bullet wound.

The purple man dropped the gun, and sprinted forward, grabbing Matthew's head with both hands.

He lifted it up slightly, then began repeatedly smashing it over and over into the hard, tile floor, blood splattering across it as Matthew screamed in agony.

The girls also began screaming in horror, yelling for their parents, but they never came as Matthew was beaten over and over, begging for mercy.

The Purple man finally stopped, dropping Matthew in a pool of his and Ryan's blood, his face bleeding from his nose, mouth, and multiple cut across his face, nose broken teeth broken and scattered across the floor in front of him.

"Like I said..." The Purple man muttered. "I like to let em' suffer..."

He pulled a knife from his pocket, the same he had used to kill the little girl.

"Your turn..." He reached over to the little girls, and grabbed the one dressed like a pirate. "I think I already know where I'm going to hide your body..."

He plunged the knife into the girls stomach, making her scream in pain as he twisted it, then wrenched it out, bringing a large amount of flesh with it.

He plunged it back in again, and again, until her screams had turned to whimpers. Then he tossed he aside, where she landed on her arm with a crack, but only moaned in agony.

I had been standing silent the whole time, knowing there was nothing I could do, just like I couldn't do anything to save the girl outside Fredbear's, and felt unbearable shame as he reached for the second girl, feeling tears trailing down my cheeks, rage and anger clouding my mind.

I forced myself to watch as he slaughtered the girl, starting at her throat, and cutting down to the bottom of her stomach through her shirt, god knows what spilling out.

He threw her aside to, then made his way over to Matthew, who was attempting to crawl towards the door, to get help, or to run, despite his knee.

"Come back here..." The purple man said, grabbing Matthew's injured leg. "You're not done yet."

He yanked hard, and Matthew screamed in agony as he was dragged back, blood smearing across the filthy, tiled floor.

The Purple man brought the knife to his neck, but didn't plunge it in yet.

"As much as I would love to watch you keep suffering, I need to hide your bodies before somebody notices your missing..."

He plunged the knife down and twisted it, Matthew letting out a gurgle as he tried to scream again, only to choke on his own blood.

He went limp a few second later, either from blood loss, or from pain I don't know.

The Purple man stood up, his uniform covered in blood again, and he smiled, looking around the room.

All four were either dead, or passed out and going to die, even if somebody found them.

The Purple man placed the knife back into his pocket, and picked up the gun, also placing it in his pocket.

He then, grabbed each body one by one, and dragged them over to where the spare suits were, laying the body on separately.

Matthew was laid down on Freddy, Ryan was laid down on Bonnie, The girl with blonde hair on Chica, and finally, the pirate-girl laid down on Foxy.

It took me a few moments to realize what he was about to do, and I began to feel sick, horrified, that even somebody like this, would even think of something like this.

I thank the lucky stars to this day, that as he reached down to open up the first suit, the vision ended.

* * *

I sat straight up in bed just as my phone burst to life, covered in sweat, panting, tears trailing down my cheeks.

I glanced around my room groggily, still feeling sick, as well as exhausted, then grabbing my phone and putting it to my ears.

"Michael Schmidt here, who is this." I asked tiredly, trying to keep my voice from choking up, after what I had just seen, I wasn't ashamed to cry.

"Mike bud? That you?" Came the worried reply.

"Dad?" I asked surprised, now trying extremely hard to sound even. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to make sure you got to work okay, I tried calling Freddy's, but they said you weren't there."

"Uh..." I blanked for a moment before remembering that I hadn't told my parents about being moved over to the night shift, and that I wasn't supposed to be at work right now.

"Uh..." I desperately tried to think up a story.

"Mike?"

"Actually dad, I'm up in my room..."

Silence from the other side of the phone. "What?"

"Uh... I got to work, and David told me that Mark, the night guard, got sick, and that he needs me to cover until the end of the week... So he sent me home until tonight..."

There was silence from my dad. "So... Your upstairs... In your room right now?"

I nodded despite him being unable to see me. "Yup..."

"Okay... Can you come downstairs, and we can talk about you being moved and all?"

"Sure."

"Good... Have you taken a shower yet? I'll bet your pretty sweaty after all that biking.

"No, and yes, I'm really sweaty. Be down in a few."

"Okay, see ya."

I hung up, swinging my legs out of bed as I glanced at the clock and moaned. It was 8:19AM, I had gotten barely any sleep.

Sighing, I grabbed some fresh clothes, and headed for the shower.

* * *

I clicked a link that supposedly held all the news articles related to Freddy's, and sighed as it turned out to be another fake.

It was 9:11PM, I had explained the details of me being moved over to the night shift to my parents, making sure not let it slip that I had actually been working last night.

They had disapproved, but accepted, and my dad would drive me to work later.

I had slept for a few hours, before waking up, doing some chores, and eating dinner.

Now I was sitting at my computer, browsing the internet for news articles on Freddy's.

So far, aside from the one article about the girl, nothing.

I was about to give up, when I noticed another link, but this one seemed different, it seemed to have a golden glow around it.

I rubbed my eyes, then looked back at it, but still seemed to glow, which was strange.

I clicked the link, hoping it was somebody's way of attracting people and giving them viruses.

After a few seconds of loading, the page loaded.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist excitedly.

There were multiple articles, including the one on the girl.

They were each dated, the earliest going back to 1983, the latest to 1995.

I decided to read them in order, figuring that would be the best way to figure out what the history was, the first one titled 'IT BITES!'

 ** _It Bites! Mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner Kills Child. 1983_**

 _"A few nights ago, a child was forced into an animatronics mouth,_

 _where he was bitten and put into a coma, passing away a few days later._

 _Eyewitnesses report seeing, what was later discovered to be the brother_

 _and his friends, forcing the young child towards the show stage. Security made_

 _an attempt to stop this, but were too far away to help. The brother and his_

 _friends hauled the boy over to the show stage, where one witness reported_

 _hearing the brother say "I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"_

 _The brother counted too three, and they hauled the child into the mouth of Fredbear._

 _By then, security had made their way over, and were about to help the child when the unthinkable happened. Well the brother and his friends were laughing, Fredbear was still singing, his endoskeleton biting into the head of the child._

 _"Me and my husband were watching in horror... I had covered the eyes of my daughter, not wanting her too see the cruelty of the brother and his friends. The child started screaming louder, but to begin was already screaming to begin with, so not many people thought much of it... Then it happened... I remember it like it was yesterday... There was a sickening 'POP' and blood spurted out between the teeth of Fredbear... I remember a lot of people screaming... I was one of them... Security turned off the animatronic, and called 911... Paramedics arrived, and ended up dismantling Fredbear's to get the child out. The child's forehead was bloody... I wasn't sure how the boy survived as long as he did, but three days later I heard the boy was finally at peace..." -_

 _Eyewitness. The boy and his friends were put into custody, for twenty five years, for second degree murder. Before the child died, the brother was granted time to visit the hospital, where he apologized to his brother before his death. "This is a tragedy beyond compare, in no history book have I ever found an event like this, a boy killing his little brother?! At a kids pizzeria!? Were currently working on repairing Fredbear, a lot of blood got on his circuits, so he's been acting strangely. We hoping something like this will never happen again, or this place will end up closing." -CEO of Fredbear's Family Diner."_

I finished reading the article, feeling sick, but forced myself to continue.

The next was the one about the girl, but I ignored, having already read it.

Then came the article I had read at Freddy's, then another about the same case.

 ** _Four Children Now Reported Missing. Suspect Convicted. 1964_**

 _"Four children are now linked to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where a man dressed as a cartoon mascot lured them into the back room._

 _"We caught him on camera, dressing up in the costume, after that the cameras dark blank. About twenty minutes after the cameras went dark, multiple patrons approached me, saying they heared what sounded like gun shots." -Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

 _The first reported children missing were two small girls, who were reported following what people to believed a new attraction, but was actually the murder. The next two, boys, one the managers son, were believed to have seen the girls following the murder, and were investigating._

 _While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves were never found._

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been fighting an uphill battle ever since to convince families to return to the pizzeria._

 _"It's a tragedy that I don't want repeated... My son, was my greatest achievement, and now he's lost to a man with not even a reason for killing him... We hope we can recover after this tragedy." -Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

This must have been my latest vision. I didn't want to keep reading, but I made myself, I had to know what had happened.

 ** _Local Pizzeria Threatened With Shutdown Over Sanitation. 1985_**

 _Local pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been threatened again with shutdown by the health department over reports of foul odor coming from the much-loved animal mascots._

 _Police were contacted when parents reportedly noticed what appeared to be blood and mucus around the eyes and mouths of the mascots. One parent alikened them to "Animated carcasses"._

 _"Were doing are best to figure out what the cause is, were going to close over the weekend well are engineers open up the mascots to find out the cause. We presume its probably just some sort of internal damage." -Freddy Fazbear's Manger."_

"Or maybe, it's some kids rotting inside..." I mumbled, grimacing at the idea. I went down to the next article.

 ** _Local Pizzeria Said to Close by Year's End. 1986_**

 _After a long struggle to stay in business after the tragedy that took place there many years ago, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has announced that it will close by year's end._

 _Despite a year-long search for a buyer, companies seem unwilling to be associated with the company._

 _"These characters will live on in the hearts of kids- theres characters will live on."_

 _-Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

"But it didn't close..." I muttered, moving to the next article.

 ** _Grand Re-Opening! 1987_**

 _A vintage pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is being given new life!_

 _After the events that forced it to close, a buyer was found and has brought back this vintage pizzeria with a new line of 'Toy' mascots._

 _"Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, or as we like to call her new model "Vixen" are coming back! With some new friends to! With the latest cutting edge technology, including facial recognition, a repeat of what happened all those years ago is IMPOSSIBLE! This time, the animatronics can walk to! Come play with them, hear Vixen tell stories, or get presents from one of their new friends, so reserve a party room fast so you can be part of this grand reopening! Were still signing up a few staff, so if you're eligible, call and join the new face of Freddy's! " -New Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

"This is where Jeremy worked..." I murmured moving down further, looking at the picture that also came with the article.

 ** _ROBOTS SCRAPPED - Freddy Fazbear's is Closing. 1987_**

 _After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing its doors._

 _The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the originals character are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company._

 _"It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday even if it is with a much smaller budget." -Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

"Doesn't mention the bite of '87..." I mused. "Imagine Jeremy was pretty pissed about that..."

 ** _Freddy Fazbear's, True to its Word, Reopening. 1992_**

 _True to its word, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is re-opening after many years._

 _Though they are on a much smaller budget, they have repaired the original characters and are opening in just a week._

 _"Were not expecting a big take-off, especially not with the history we have, but we hope that if we show that there's nothing to worry about, people will start coming again, and we can work are way back up to where we were." -Freddy Fazbear's Manager._

There was no more articles after that, aside from help wanted ads, and some comments, people theorizing.

"Mike? Time to go!"

I jumped as my dad yelled through the door.

"Okay dad!" I called back,

I wanted to test one more thing. Clicking the back button, I went back to my search and looked at the link again.

The glow was gone.

I stared at it shocked, before shaking my head, I had already seen enough weird things, this was probably the least.

I glanced at my watch and was surprised to find that I had been reading for almost two hours at that point.

"Time flies when you're having fun..." I muttered, grabbing my new Freddy Fazbear shirt, and my pack.

My pack had some snacks, though I doubted I would eat them and a new flashlight with some batteries incase David didn't show up with the flashlight I had requested.

As I put on my shirt, I prayed I would come back.

* * *

I picked up the phone as it started to ring, feeling my nerves on edge, the power having just switched to backup moments ago.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if it would be the 'Phone guy' again.

 _"Uh, hello? Hello?"_

I sighed, briefly wondered if he was going to start every call like this.

 _"Well if you're hearing this, then you made it to day two! Congrats!"_

"Yay! Thanks a lot! Bitch..."

 _"I- I won't talk quite as long this time, as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"Well aren't just full of cheerful news!" I said sarcastically, checking the show stage, and feeling my heart leap to my throat. Seeing that Bonnie was gone, I flipped through almost all the cameras, finding him in the Dining area finally.

 _"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure that everyone's in their proper place, y'know?"_

"Nope, nope, and double nope!" _  
"Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so hey. I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Joy of joys!" I exclaimed, as my camera went out for a second, and Bonnie disappeared. _  
I also want to emphasise the importance of using your door lights."_

I listened closely.

 _"Uh, there are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if you can't find something - or someone - on your cameras, be sure to check the door light. You might only have a few seconds to react.  
Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._

"Course not! Dick..." I cursed as I searched for Bonnie, before putting down the tablet and checking the right light, then the left.

I gave a yelp, and jumped back as Bonnie stood right outside the doorway.

As he began to take a step forward, I practically leapt into the door button, feeling my heart race in my chest.

The door came down with a clang, and I breathed deeply, feeling my heart slow down a bit. I picked up the tablet again, and checked the Dining area again, seeing Boonie already there.

"Wha! How!" I Exclaimed, opening the left door, and checking with the light to find that Bonnie was actually gone. "This place is a piece of shit..." _  
"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I dunno."_

"So you are active..." I murmured nervously, looking at pirates cove, and flinching as I saw the curtain moved slightly.

" _Anyway! I'm sure you have everything under control. Talk to you soon!"_

"Hopefully..."

I slammed the door in Bonnie's face as he appeared at my left door, quickly checking my right to make sure Chica wasn't there.

When I was satisfied that she wasn't, I flipped up the tablet, checking Foxy, and noting my power.

12%.

4:30AM.

I wasn't going to make it.

I felt panic forcing its way up. I was going to end up rotting in some Freddy suit, alone. David would file me away as another missing person, and life would move on. My parents would be crushed, but maybe, someday, move on as well.

I heard Bonnie move away from the door, and I put the tablet down, checking the door, looking for the shadow that would appear if Bonnie was standing outside.

Nothing.

I quickly put up the door, and checked my right.

Clear.

 _"Clang!"_

I froze. "The hell was that!" I cried, not caring if maybe the animatronics were attracted to noise.

I flipped up the camera tablet, looking through each one slowly. I came to the Backstage camera, and froze, horror building slowly in my chest.

Just visible in the corner, the edge of the Parts and Service door was visible on the camera, and standing in the doorway between the Backstage area, and the Dining area, was Toy Bonnie.

He was in shadow, so I couldn't see any details, but his shadow was enough.

"How the hell did you get out?!" I exclaimed, now in a full blown panic. "Phone guy didn't say anything about this!"  
Then I remembered.

David never locked the Parts and Service door that morning, he must have forgotten.

Suddenly, the sound of loud metallic feet running across tile reached my ears, and I began to panic even more.

I switched cameras to the West hall, and let out a yelp as Foxy came into view, sprinting down the hall.

I dropped the tablet onto the floor where it landed with a loud crunch, the glass cracking.

I reached for the door button, and was about to press it when a metallic hand slammed into mine, knocking it away.

I gasped in pain and stumbled backwards, holding my hand, which now had a deep gash in it and was starting to bleed.

Foxy stood in the doorway, his eye patch flipped up, revealing his other gold eye, his body looking even worse in the light. A giant hole in his chest allowed me to see straight inside, and patches of fur were missing all across his body

He stepped the rest of the way in, and reached for me.

I gazed around the room desperately, looking for something to fight with, or someway to escape.

The baton was in the drawer, and there was nothing else that was heavy enough, and the only way out was behind me, but seeing how fast Foxy could run, I didn't think I would make it very far.

I looked back at my impending doom, and closed my eyes, admitting defeat and waiting for it to be over, there was no escape.

"Ye best be letting me handle this one lad..."

 **-End-**

 **Annnnnnnd wrap that up and give it to a child on Christmas!**

 **Or just give it to you guys now...**

 **Anyways! This is the chapter, remember any ideas or feedback is always welcome so don't be shy.**

 **I should mention, that I DID change the articles, and added some of my own, I had to make things work.**

 **Also, for those of you who are wondering the lay out of the building from the vision, its the same as FNAF 2**

 **Have a great day! Leave a favorite if you liked, a follow if you want more, and a review if you want to tell me something!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	7. Night 2 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I'm just a sad teenager that enjoys FNAF greatly, and definitely don't own it.**

 **Chapter 7!**

 **Hello? Hello? I wanted to post a chapter for you, before things get to crazy in life...**

 **Firstly: I would like to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **Secondly: I have FINALLY given the Toys a small part in this chapter, nothing major unfortunately, next chapter though, things should really start getting a move on.**

 **Thirdly: Also, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in this first part of the chapter, I have never attended school, being homeschooled my entire life, and I have no idea what a high-school is like.**

 **Fourthly: Now, with no more rambling...**

 **Fifthly: Chapter 7 Night 2 Part 2**

I was 14, almost halfway through my freshmen year, and was looking forward to a good summer, I was going to travel cross-country with my parents and sister, to visit family in Kentucky.

I was a good student so far, I turned in my homework on-time or early, had good grades so far, never got into a fight with a threat of physical violence, and got to almost all my classes just a few minutes early to get ready for class.

This was one of those 'almost' days.

It was the middle of January, about an inch of snow covered every surface, which was part of the reason, I was at that time, running to get to school on time.

My dad had been driving me to school, me not taking the bus, and we had been caught in traffic when a car lost control on the icy road, and sideswiped another car at an intersection, causing a crash that involved three cars and a large traffic block by the end of it.

We had been stuck in traffic for about thirty minutes well the police and fire department cleared the area enough to let people through slowly, very slowly, almost a snail's pace slow.

My dad had dropped me off in front of the school before driving off to work with about thirteen second before my first class started.

Despite knowing, no matter what, I was going to be late, I had started to sprint towards the building, hoping to be less late the I already was.

I ran down an empty hall, slipping slightly as the snow stuck to the bottom of my winter boots slid across the smooth tiles, making keeping my balance difficult as I skidded down the hall.

I passed multiple closed classroom doors, some with light on inside, others without, and the bathrooms, then a cleaning closet.

I sprinted down the hall a little further, skidding to a halt at an intersection of hallways, taking off down the one to the left, a slightly smaller hall, passing dozens of lockers and more classrooms.

There was another hallway intersection coming up further down the hall, if I kept going straight it would take me down a very short hall to an emergency exit, if I went down the left, I would pass some more classrooms and lockers, then the secretary's desk outside the principal's office. Finally, if I went right, the 'right' way to go, I would go down the hall with more classrooms, including the one I needed to get to, then the cafeteria.

As I neared the intersection, I vaguely heard another set of running footsteps, but they were so faint, I assumed they were just echoes of my own, which would turn out to be a mistake on my part as I continued to hurry towards the intersection.

A few feet from the intersection, I slipped more than usual, and lost my footing as I tried to keep my balance, only to slip, landing hard on my back with a grunt, more of surprise then pain, my thick winter coat and school pack thankfully cushioning most of my fall.

I slid a few feet across the slick tile, straight into the middle of the intersection, where I lay, dazed.

I lay for a few moments, having been caught off guard and been put into a slight daze at the unexpected impact with the floor.

I shook my head, clearing the spots from my eyes, and once again failed notice the running footsteps, despite the fact that I wasn't running anymore.

As I was about to get up, when a boot collided with my side, sending me sliding almost another foot on my back, my senses jarred again.

I let out a loud: "OOF!" As the heavy boot connected with my side and air was forced from lungs, as someone else yelped in surprise and tripped over me, slamming into the ground about a foot away on their stomach, with a grunt similar to mine.

We both lay groaning for a few moments, as we both tried to recover the air we had lost, and reorientate ourselves.

After about a half-minute, I finally had come back to my senses enough to focus, and had propped myself up onto my elbows, my side aching slightly still from the impact, though winter coat having once again saved me.

The person I had tripped accidentally, was a boy, who also happened to be in my class and was the last person I would expect to be running late to class, or anything for that matter.

His name was Andrew Bridger, we talked very rarely, but other than his name, I knew next to nothing about him aside from that he was that kind of good kid, who never used foul language, was respectful during ceremonies and stuff like that, worked out regularly, and performed well in school at the same time, he also said 'thank you' and 'please' and all that, every parents dream.

He had dark brown hair, and dark hazel eyes, almost brown, tan skin, and always seemed to wear a white T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a Brewers baseball cap.

We had often been mistaken as brothers, even twins once, despite him looking slightly more Asian in appearance and me having a slightly paler complexion, but the fact that we were seen as brothers had annoyed us both at the time, but later, would be thankful for.

"Sorry man, didn't see you there..." He apologized, as expected. "But what were you doing on the floor?"

"Slipped, was hurrying." I replied, pushing myself up off the floor, steadying myself then reaching down a hand to help him up. "You?"

"Same, except I tripped over you instead of slipping. Was going to be on-time, but Colby grabbed my pack and hid it." He answered, taking my hand, and pulling himself up. "Found it, but was going to be late."

I nodded, Colby was one of the school bullies, and had taken a liking to tormenting Andrew because of his good nature.

"You should tell the principal." I suggested, picking up Andrew's pack which he had accidentally dropped in the collision, and handed it to him.

"Nah. Not worth it, probably only make him dislike me more. Now come let's get to class." He said taking his pack. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes, he was a good kid, but still this was high-school, if he wasn't going to report these bullies, and he was the good kid, who was? Certainly not anybody else.

"Okay 'Mr. Manners', whatever you say." I teased lightheartedly, despite us both being almost five minutes late.

He smirked. "Could be worse, I could be you."

My jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "At last!" I exclaimed smiling in triumph as I pumped my fist. "Mr. Manners insults someone! Even if it is the worst insult ever!"

He's smile widened slightly. "Don't get used to it... That knock on the head messed up my respectful attitude, but it'll be back soon..."

We brushed ourselves off, and Andrew slung his pack over his shoulder as we walked down the rest of the way to our classroom, chatting a bit every now and then about something random.

We fell silent as we stopped outside the classroom that we were supposed to be in nearly six minutes ago, Andrew opening the door and holding it, gesturing for me to enter, nodding politely.

I smirked. "Thank you Mr. Manners, you seem to have healed up fine." I whispered.

He remained quiet as we entered the classroom, pulling the door closed behind us, as we felt the eyes of everyone in the room on us.

"Late are we boys?" Asked a women in her early forties, her blonde hair just beginning to grey, standing at the front of the classroom looking at us reproachfully.

"Yes Mrs. Skarr, won't happen again." I replied, Andrew and I making our way over to our desks slowly, seeing Ryan, one of my friends, shoot me a questioning glance.

"It better not." She warned. "Alright class-"

Andrew's desk happened to be right beside mine, though we rarely spoke despite this, and Andrew definitely didn't pass notes.

"What happened?" Ryan whispered from my right, opening his book to the designated page.

"Unexpected collision..." I replied simply, setting my pack down beside my chair after stripping off my slightly damp coat, and hanging it on the back of the chair.

I opened the pack, sitting in my chair as I did so, reaching for the stuff I would need.

As I was pulling my books and school stuff out, I heard Andrew whisper something to me quietly, almost to a point where I couldn't hear it, but I did, a smile growing on my face slowly as I understood.

"Could be worse."

Andrew and I started hanging out after that every now and then, becoming best friends slowly, and after an event that would change my life just a few months later, he had become like a brother to me, and helped me through the hard time. When people would ask us if we were brothers, now we would smile and say: "Not by blood, but by heart." Which sorta sounded like something out of a cheesy kids movie, but became our little thing none the less.

We would argue, we would get ticked off at each other, but we always looked after each other, and never ever gave up on one another.

Maybe that's why, as I waited for impending doom to strike me down, and watched my life flash before my eyes, this memory was the one I remembered the most clearly, the day I officially met my best friend, and future brother.

It may also be the reason, that when somebody told me to move, I didn't hear or acknowledge them, and nearly jumped out of my skin when something or someone shoved me aside, and the sound of plastic hitting metal reached my ears.

I my eyes flew open as I stumbled backwards into the far right wall of the office, knocking into the cold concrete wall with a surprised yelp.

I was not at my old school, I was not a freshmen, and Andrew was definitely not here.

I was in the office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I was the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and I currently had a murderous Freddy Fazbear's Pizza animatronic in my office.

Or maybe two.

It was an old white fox animatronic, with a vaguely feminine body, but nothing majorly inappropriate like Toy Chica, and had an eyepatch over its left eye, a metal hook replacing it's left hand. Unlike the other animatronics, it was made of plastic like the Toys, instead of some kind of cloth/fur materiel, and less metal was visible, Also, the joints seemed to run smoother despite a vaguely familiar mechanical whirring the filled the air whenever it moved. To cover the vaguely feminine body, seeing as you don't want patrons complaining about it like they probably did Toy Chica, it wore a pair of skin tight jeans, with purposely made tears to keep a pirate theme. For a shirt, it wore a simple tank-top, and on its head, a black bandanna with a skull and crossbones. It's feet, or 'paws' were bare of any footwear, leaving only it's white paws and claws.

 **A/N: I'm not going to go into great detail, seeing as nobody except maybe Scott knows what Mangle looks like complete.**

I stared, shocked.

Was this one of the old animatronics? I knew what the three main Toys looked like, having seen the news article, but hadn't seen anything else on the others, so was this maybe the Toy Foxy, or Vixen as it had said in the article, as its design was greatly similar to the Toys.

But what shocked me most, was what it was doing.

It currently had the old Foxy, pinned up against the wall by his shoulders, and was holding it in a way that kept it from escaping, it's feet braced against the floor to maximize its strength.

Foxy, struggled, it's plastic gold eyes fixed on me, as it tried to escape its captor, swinging its arms violently and letting out inhuman screeches as it flailed.

I watched, frozen in shock and surprise. Was the animatronic defending me? Or maybe, because Foxy was mostly missing his costume, it had malfunctioned and saw Foxy as an endoskeleton without a costume. But then why wasn't it dragging him off to the Backstage area? It was definitely stronger the Foxy.

Slowly, thinking this was my chance to escape, I began to edge my way towards the East hall door, keeping a close eye on both animatronics.

As I watched, the white fox, turned its head and looked at the spot where I had been, before seeming to look for me.

It found me just as I reached the door, and locked eyes with me, and I was shocked at the at intelligence in its eyes, but it was just a damn robot, right? It broke eye contact with me, seeming to look at something behind me.

As I started to hesitantly turn, to find what it was so interested in, I froze in my tracks at what I heard.

"Be gettin th' lad to Parts 'n Service!"

I felt confusion spread through me as I turned back to fully face the two foxes. It had sounded female, with a Scottish accent, and had come from the general direction of the fighting animatronics, the other having returned all its focus to Foxy.

Before I had time to comprehend what I had just heard and make sense of it, a pair of faded, light blue, plastic arms grabbed from behind, lifting me off my feet and hauling me out the office into the East hall, causing me to give a cry of surprise as I flailed wildly, similarly to Foxy at that moment as he saw his pray being taken.

I realized in terror, that I had been grabbed by one of the other animatronics, probably Toy Bonnie judging by the color, and plastic material that the Toys were made off. I began struggling fiercely, fearing for my life as I started hitting the hard plastic with my fists, which probably just hurt me more than it did Toy Bonnie, it's arms only tightening around my chest, squeezing the breath out of me as a result and causing me to stop my struggling, as my bones groaned under the intense pressure.

Just when I began to think it was going to suffocate me, or crush me like a used paper cup, as I began to gasp both in pain, and for air, spots appearing in my vision as I struggled with what little strength I had left, it's grasp loosed slightly, allowing me to breath, and giving me just enough room to be able to wiggle out of its grip.

I wiggled with all my might, and I slid down its grip enough to touch the ground, and pushed with my feet, hard.

It stumbled as it was forced backwards, and released me, waving its arms frantically as It tried to keep its balance, to prevent itself from falling.

Not bothering to look behind me at the struggling animatronic, I stumbled a few feet, still trying to get my breath back, before sprinting down the East hall, in a frenzied panic.

I reached into my pocket as I ran, where I had made sure I put the share keys David had given me before my shift started, and pulled them out, selecting the copper one for the main door block. Screw what David said, I was going to take my chances with the supernatural rather than killer robots.

If I hurried I would be able to open the doors, and close it from the other side, as far as I knew, Foxy was the fastest, and he was currently 'Occupied', to a point where I was fairly sure he wouldn't bother me probably for the rest of the night.

I slid across the floor into the Dining area, grabbing the corner to steady myself, then dashed for the entry, breathing hard, both from running, and fear.

I could hear the sound of hurried footsteps coming from the East hall, but it sounded more like an awkward jog then an actual run, but the heavy metallic footsteps still was enough to keep me moving quickly.

I weaved through the gaps in orderly tables and chairs, at one point sliding clean under a table. I made my way out of the tables, and couldn't help the relived sigh that escaped my mouth as I closed in on entry, only to come to a screeching halt as an old, faded Toy Freddy stepped from the shadows, blocking the entry, his eyes black, only two white pinpricks of light at the center, similar to when old Bonnie would sometimes go into the Backstage area.

I whirled, planning to head back to the office and take my chances with Foxy and the other one rather then out here in the open with a Toy Freddy, seeing as they would keep each other occupied, but stopping as Toy Bonnie stepped into view looking strangely annoyed as it walked between the West and East hall entrenches, blocking my only other escape.

I swore, whirling and facing Toy Freddy, then back to Toy Bonnie.

They both stood still, but their eyes followed my movements as I glanced around the room for some kid of escape, my options limited down to basically zero.

Old Freddy was still on stage, I could hear the clang of pots and pans, which I had learned meant that old Chica was in the kitchen, both Foxy's were in the office, old Bonnie wasn't in the Dining area, so he was either in the Backstage area, the Supply Closet, or the West hall that left Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy with me in the Dining area.

I glanced back and forth between Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and old Freddy, in case he decided to become active suddenly, feeling panic rising up in me.

I couldn't get to the office, and Toy Freddy was blocking the exit/entry. Parts and Service probably wasn't safe if the Toys resided there, and there was nowhere else that was safe. Options? Zero. So what they waiting for!? I god damned parade?!

I felt like I was missing something as I glanced at Toy Bonnie, who somehow looked smug, despite being just an animatronic.

Still, something felt off, was I was missing somebody? I had figured out where everybody was, right? Old Freddy, old Bonnie, old Chica, old Foxy, the Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Foxy/Vixen, that was everyone right?

The sound of heavy running feet reached my ears just as I remembered, turning slowly as understanding dawned on me.

There was a Toy counterpart of all the old animatronics. "Shit..." I muttered as Toy Chica tackled me to the ground.

I slammed into the ground hard with a cry of surprise and pain, feeling Toy Chica pin me to the ground. My head smacked into the ground, only slightly, but it was still enough to daze me temporally, my vision blurring and sound turning to a dull echo. I felt plastic hands grab my left arm, and Toy Chica released her hold, then grabbed my right arm.

I began to come out of my daze, shaking my head to try to speed in the process, my body protesting as spikes of pain shot through my back. As I fully came back around, a sudden dug on both my arms caused me to cry out in pain as I was suddenly dragged towards the Backstage area, sliding easily across the slick tile floor..

I began to panic, trying to twist myself from the viselike grip despite my body's protests.

"NO! PLEASE!" I cried, feeling tears spring to my eyes in fear and pain, begging for all I was worth. "NO! NOT LIKE THIS!"

They didn't even slow. 'Of course not, their just damn animatronics!' I hated how foolishly I was acting, but at the time, couldn't help it.

I couldn't believe it, I almost escaped, I had been so close, why did I come back to this god damned hellhole? Why was any of this a hellhole? Why did my life have to be a hellhole? Why couldn't have been just a normal job? Why did it have to have blood thirsty animatronics!? Why, why, why!?

I began to sob, shaking with fear as I continued to be dragged towards the Backstage, the Toys strength making it easy to pull me along. I was surprised, and more then a little shocked, when we slowed down ever so slightly, and one of them placed what felt like a comforting hand on my right shoulder.

I was positioned in a way that I couldn't see who was behind me, I couldn't turn my head far enough to look, and their strong grips kept me from twisting to see, but the hand actually did help slightly, though it didn't last very long.

I felt my breath quicken and panic push its way up despite the hand as I was dragged into the Backstage, the empty heads seeming to be staring down at me as I was dragged across the tile floor, toward the center of room.

Visions of being thrown onto the cold metal table as they pushed off the endoskeleton currently occupying it, and held me down, screaming in agony as they slowly fitted the suit on, my bones snapping, flesh tearing, being crushed to a bloody pulp in the confines of the suit.

The old animatronics would probably come help to, keep me still, or fit the suit on, and I would die slowly, bleed out, or maybe if I was lucky, I would die quickly.

I had awful vision of still being alive when David came back, alive, but there would be no one, to save me, and David would have to cover up the whole incident just to save his own ass.

I began to sob uncontrollably, closing my eyes, just waiting for it to be over, wishing that I could change the past and never have come here. I just wanted to be home with my parents, safe, I wanted to be with my friends, I wanted to be alive, not dead and rotting in a suit!

But I was never thrown onto a table and held down well I was stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit, instead I was dragged right past the table, the endoskeleton watching me unnervingly as the Toys dragged me into a darker area, and I felt a slight bump as I was dragged over what felt like a doorframe.

I was dragged a few more feet across a slightly rougher tile, it felt uncleaned and uncared for, until I was propped up in a corner of a room, where I balled up, still sobbing, what were they waiting for?! Why didn't they get it over with!? Were they going to torture me or something first!?

Their was the sound of heavy running feet. Of course, they would wait for everyone, then they would hold me down well others would block the exit, and finally, they would stuff me into the suit.

I began to sob harder, thinking my end was near.

The sound of running feet halted only a few feet away, and some hissing sounds, almost like someone was whispering, reached my ear.

I tried to calm myself, maybe if I played dead, they would think I was broken, and would just leave me alone and I could escape, before I remembered what David had said about them not actually seeing me as an endoskeleton, but still, it was worth a shot.

I stilled myself, forcing the tears to stop, even stopped breathing, which I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up forever.

The sound of feet on tile and mechanical whirring caused me to cringe, but I did my best to stay still, despite every instinct telling me to make a run for.

There was a loud clang, causing me to give a start, which no matter how I tried, could never have prevented, and What little light that slipped through my eyelids, went out, leaving me in total darkness.

I finally ran out of breath, and gasped for air, opening my eyes, despite being in total darkness and unable to see.

I felt the wall behind me, relaxing slightly knowing that I had some way of orientating myself in the dark, but still alert, fear causing my stomach to clench, and sweat pour off of me in thick sheets.

Had the animatronics bought my trick? Had they deactivated maybe? Of just thrown me into a room, locked the door, and walked away? I had heard some footsteps, but nothing major.

Slowly, being as quiet as possible, I climbed to my hands and knees, and using the wall as a guide, began making my way around the room. 'As long as I can feel the wall, I can escape', I kept telling myself.

I made it to the next corner without much difficulty, aside from being: utterly blind, in a barely controlled panic, and nearly wetting myself when I put my hand on what felt like a broken endoskeleton arm.

I was still very panicked about where the animatronic were though. Were they in this room? Watching my every move? Were they waiting outside? Giving me a false sense of hope, only to dash it away and kill me? And if so, how were they programmed to do that?

I slowly made my way along the next wall, feeling my nerves jump at every noise, which despite their being few, only made it worse when they did happen.

After about two minutes of careful crawling, almost soundlessly, the hand that I was using to feel my way along the wall, came into contact with cold metal.

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, I'd found the door.

I began to feel my way up the door, looking for the handle, praying that they hadn't somehow locked it from the outside without the keys. Finding it, I tested it slowly, still being cautious of making noise, and was relieved when it turned easily. I took a deep breath. I would need to be ready to run, or maybe even just close the door in case they were waiting outside.

I started to twist the handle slowly, getting ready for whatever.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

I froze, the handle half turned, I hadn't been ready for that.

Who said that? Was their someone else in here? How'd they get in here? Why didn't they help me? How'd they survive the animatronics?

The voice had been deep, male, with a British accent, and sounded familiar.

Suddenly I remembered right before the other animatronic had tackled Foxy.

I'd been so deep in memory, that I hadn't been paying attention to the real world, but I could've sworn I heard someone say something, then right before Toy Bonnie had grabbed me, who had said that? What about the voice I'd thought I'd heard before David woke me up yesterday.

I turned slowly, backing up against the metal door, my hand still on the handle.

Seeing nothing, naturally, I searched the pitch black room, looking for something, not quite sure what I was looking for in the darkness without a light.

Finally seeing nothing, a I decided to speak. "H-hello?" I said with a slight stutter, barely above a whisper, fearing the animatronics would hear me. "Is someone t-there?"

There was silence, and I began to panic, was I hallucinating? Was I so traumatized that I was Imagining voices?

"Yes, we are here." I flinched slightly at the unexpected voice, not whatsoever quiet.

"W-we?" I asked weakly, wondering if I was truly crazy and conjuring up a equally crazy voices.

"Yes, we! Can't you see us?" I flinched again as another voice burst from the darkness, apparently I had conjured up more than one. This one was also male, and sounded slightly annoyed.

"Of course he can't, he's human, humans don't see well in the dark." Reprimanded the British voice. "Now please control yourself and let him calm down."

I was frozen though, my mind racing.

He's human.

Humans don't see well in the dark.

'Human', implying that they, whoever they were, were not human, but then what were they?

"I be forgettin! I grabbed th' lads light stick!" Came another voice, female, with a heavy Scottish accent, it was the voice I had heard earlier! "Uh... How this darn contraption be workin!?"

There was a sound like plastic against plastic, as if someone was handing someone else something, but that person was made of plastic...

A light whirring of mechanical parts caused me to shiver slightly, who were they!? "I think this is how it turns on..." Came the thoughtful voice of what sounded like a slightly younger female, a slight nervous edge to it. "Here we go..."

The sudden light of a flashlight filled the room, blinding me, and I heard multiple complaints from the other voices, who I suddenly understood, weren't voices.

I released the door handle, and covered my eyes with my arms, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, feeling fear play at my stomach as understanding filled my mind, there was only one thing they could be, but how was possible?.

By the time I was able to see, I had realized the truth, and was expecting what I saw, but was shocked, and numb with fear none the less.

I was in Parts and Service, slouched up against the large steel door, and standing a few feet away from me in half circle were the Toys, their permeant smiles looking evil and creepy in the dimly lit room, their old faded and damaged plastic shells not helping with the terrified image I already had of the animatronics, they looked like something straight out of a horror show.

"Can you see us now?" Came the smug voice of what I knew was Toy Bonnie, his plastic smile seeming widen somehow, which only added to his terrifying appearance.

"Bonnie, unnecessary, the poor boy has had enough." The voice I now knew was Toy Freddy once again reprimanded.

"Aye, the lad be looking a wee bit sick..." Toy Foxy/Vixen observed. "What be we doin' to make the lad feel bett'er?"

I visibly cringed, trying to get to scoot as far away as possible when Toy Chica kneeled down beside me, observing me. "Vixens right Freddy, he doesn't look to good..." She stated.

At that time, I was not doing good. A constant throb at the back of my head made me feel lightheaded, and nauseous. Sweat poured off me in thick sheets, but it was a cold sweat, making me feel sickly, and weak. The edges of my vision were starting to turn dark, the parts that weren't, blurry.

I gave a small start when Toy Chica placed a hand on my shoulder and shook it slightly, my vision clearing slightly as I tried to focus, and was surprised when I realized that the hand felt familiar. She had been the one to try to comfort me well they were dragging me over.

But I wasn't paying much attention to that at the time, instead, I was focusing on her face, or more precisely, what was missing from it.

In the news article photo, I had observed the Toy animatronics thoroughly, noting the signature blush, plastic-y material they were made of, and how different they were compared to their counterparts. Despite the immediate 'adult' inappropriateness, her strangely detailed chest area and lack of clothing, Toy Chica was designed to be kid friendly. However, She had at that time, removed, or lost her beak, revealing a mocking smile, and a row of sharp, metal endoskeleton teeth. The dim lighting, and my already panicked state once again did nothing to help what looked at the time, like something from a horror show in real life, and despite my efforts to stay calm, I felt panic and terror overwhelm me.

I'm not ashamed to say I passed out.

 **-End-**

 **One again, if this turns out rushed, I apologize, I have a very busy week planned. The Faz-Gang have been introduced finally, and I'm happy to finally be getting the story moving, seven chapters in and barely 48 hours have passed in the story...**

 **Anyways, I'm 'toying' around with some other ideas for Fanfiction, one Portal, and two more FNAF. I know I really shouldn't, I've barely started up this one, but I can't help it, I just need to get em' out! :D**

 **I think I'm technically allowed to give you guys the descriptions of the stories.**

1 _-Five Nights Working For ULTRA- FNAF_

Mike Schmidt, is, a average teenager, trying to live an average life, and thinks that he knows what his future holds. Until his father goes missing. Now, kidnapped by an organization called 'ULTRA', Mike learns about a mysterious local pizzeria, where people have been disappearing for years, including Mike's father, who was an operative in ULTRA. Will Mike survive and unlock the secrets of this horror? Or will he join his father and dozens of others, never to be seen again.

2 - _Five Nights at the Schaefer's Institute of Robotics- FNAF_

The year is 2039, the peak of robotics technology and young Mike Schmidt has enrolled at the Schaefer's Institute of Robotics, a institute containing the widest variety of robots in the world, including a former animatronic band from an old pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. Mike shows up with high hopes, he dreams of being a robotics engineer like his father but that dream fades to a nightmare when seven students are murdered. Now, with the building in lockdown, and only a matter of time before an elite government agency arrives to remove all evidence, Mike must figure out why he has been having strange dreams, why the government is so keen on keeping this secret, and who, or what is murdering the students.

3 _-Project Hell-Angel- Portal_

Andrew Bridger's world is turned upside down when he is kidnapped by Aperture Science Innovators, for a project known simply as, 'Project Hell-Angel'. Andrew, like the other cadets, contains a rare gene that allows their body to go through both extreme physical, and mental change, and have the ability to survive. As Andrew begins to break under the intense program, he begins to fear that he will have to give up his very humanity to survive. Until he meets a newly created AI, known simply as: GlaDOS.

 **I'm always welcome to suggestions for these stories, and this one, the former being in heavy development, and any ideas you have could quite possibly end up in there. If you could put into your reviews which one you would rather have be published first, that would be awesome, and I will work on a max of two at once, so this one and one other, as soon as I'm done with either, I'll probably start another story. If you have and ideas for the descriptions, those are equally as welcome.**

 **I'm not sure when the first chapter will be out for the first story, but I'll try to do it ASAP ('As soon as possible' for those of you who don't know).**

 **Now, enough rambling again, be sure to tell me what you think, and enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	8. Not What You Think

**Disclaimer: I will never own FNAF, I would ruin it for everyone, including me.**

 **Welcome back to Journey Into The Shadows everyone! I'm RangerMK01, here to bring you live to the latest updates.**

 **This chapter was written in a single day, and I'm super tired when I proofread it, so please forgive me for any errors.**

 **Thanks to all the support I've received so far, means the world to me. I'm to tired to think of anything else to say aside from that the first chapter of the next story 'Five Nights Working For ULTRA' is almost complete.**

 **So, here we go:**

 **Chapter 8 - Not What You Think**

Darkness surrounded me, blocking out everything else and I felt a twinge of fear, was I dead? Had the animatronics stuffed me, and this was death? An empty black void of nothingness? Drifting through the eternal void of for all time?

I looked down at my body, and was surprised to find it was still there, I'd expected it to be gone, or maybe transparent at least, like a ghost, but it seemed solid, and real.

A strange buzzing filled the air as I looked down, and slowly, a black and white tile floor, similar to the one at Freddy's appeared below my feet, and formed a path through the darkness, leading about fifteen feet straight forward, before apparently turning left, but I was unable to see it continue around the corner.

I tried touching the darkness at the edge of the path, and was surprised when my hand come into contact with something solid. It was smooth and cold, but seemed to be nothing but darkness, despite acting as a barrier.

Drawing my hand back, I hesitantly began walking down the tile pathway seemingly suspended in air, or darkness.

The path seemed brightly lit, despite there being no light sources I could see, and light reflected into my eyes, causing me to squint slightly. I made it to the comer, and turned. At the end of another short path, the tile expanded into the shape of a room, though like the corner, the darkness prevented me from seeing around, making me unable to see how wide.

I quickened my pace and began closing the distance to the room, confused as to why this was all here, if this was death, why tile floors?

I stopped abruptly in the 'entry' of the room, feeling shock and fear at what I saw.

Blood was pooled around their feet, and staining their 'fur', casting a faint red as the invisible lights reflected off the shiny liquid. Standing directly in front of me, were the animatronics, the old models. They were slumped over, still standing, but staring at the floor, blood leaking out around of their eyes and mouths, and from multiple other cracks and holes. They were heavily damaged, pieces of their shells cracked or missing, more blood oozing out slowly.

The most horrible part was the overwhelming stench of copper and spoiled meet, and I gagged, despite maybe being dead.

My gag began causing me to choke as I noticed what was standing in front of the animatronic.

Standing directly in front of them, was the Puppet.

It stared down at me with its empty black eyes, tiny white lights at their centers, the large smile seeming to mock me. I felt my blood run cold, and my breath catch in my throat, fear clenching at my heart as I waited for something to happen, but it made no movement, simply watching me.

"W-what do you want m-me to do?" I choked out horsely. "W-why do you keep showing me these visions?"

It stared at me a few second longer. _"Save them..."_ It's raspy feminine voice filled the air, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"W-who?" I asked, terrified. "Y-you keep telling me to s-save them, but who?"

It continued to stare at me, making me feel like I had done something wrong. _"Save us Michael, only you can..."_ It rasped quietly.

I blinked once, and by the time my eyes opened again, it was gone into thin air, leaving me alone with the blood covered animatronics.

Slowly, much to my horror, each animatronic began to move slowly, blood splurging out with each movement until they were standing straight up and staring at me. They stood straight now, facing me, blood still leaking from their eyes and mouths, adding to their horrifying image, as I began to hyperventilate.

As I watched in a horrified fascination, as a transparent boy, his skin, hair and eyes a dull shade of grey, darker grey streaks running from his eyes to his chin, seemed to step out of Freddy, floating a few inches off the ground.

I felt the breath catch in the back of my throat as I recognized him. At one point, his hair had been a dark brown, his eyes a bright hazel and his skin tan. Now, even though he was transparent, and ghostly, I still recognized him.

"Matthew..." I whispered, feeling both amazement and horror swell up inside me.

How was he here? What did it mean? Was the blood and smell from their bodies stuffed inside?

He stared at me blankly, his eyes seeming to search my soul, remaining quiet as slowly, others stepped out the animatronics. From Bonnie, another boy, transparent and grey like Matthew, stepped out Ryan, his expression solemn and sad. From Foxy, the pirate-girl, her once cheerful and happy face also sad. Finally, from Chica, stepped out the young girl with the blonde hair, who looked equally as sad.

They all floated a few inches off the ground, the same dark grey tear streaks running down their faces, their expressions all sad and in Matthew's case, angry.

 _"Save us..."_ The girl with blonde hair whispered, her voice devoid of all emotion.

 _"Please..."_ Ryan whispered, his voice sad and lonely.

 _"Only you can Michael, only you can save us..."_ Matthew whispered, his voice also sad, but desperate as well. _"It's been so long..."_

 _"Please... We just want to be free..."_ The pirate-girl whispered, her pirate accent long gone, her voice sad.

Finally, they whispered at the same time, but it sounded liked they were yelling, the two words filling my head. " _Save us!"_

"SAVE THEM!" I sat straight up right as I yelled, my heart feeling like it was about to burst from my chest as I panted, sweat coming off me in thick sheets.

"What ya be yellin' about lad?"

I felt my racing heart skip a beat as I remembered where I was. "Shit..."

I blinked once, then twice, to clear my eyes. I was still in Parts and Service, near the wall opposite the door, my flashlight in the middle of the room, facing up to illuminate the otherwise dark room.

The Toys crouched around me in a half circle around me, their faces somehow wearing genuinely worried expressions as they stared down at me, which was slightly unnerving.

I backed myself up against the wall, feeling fear cause me to breath in short, gasps as I desperately searched for an escape.

It was to much, the horrifying vision, only to wake up with somehow sentient and blood thirsty animatronics looking down at me,

I noticed a slightly larger gap in-between Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, and without thinking, dove for it, landing hard between them and began crawling frantically away, not caring as the flinched back in surprise, in fact, I rather enjoyed it.

I made it a few more feet before strong hands grabbed my legs. I twisted onto my back, kicking desperately as Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie held my legs, preventing me from escaping.

"Woah! Calm down there!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, trying to hold down my left leg, but was having a hard time as I kicked fiercely. "Were not going to hurt you!"

I didn't listen, instead just kicking harder. "Sir, please remain still, we do not wish to hurt you." Came the calm, voice of Toy Freddy, his thick British accent causing to have a strangely formal tone. "Please, listen, or we will be forced to restrain you."

I continued to kick, pulling myself from Toy Bonnie's grasp with a lucky kick to his face, causing him to lurch back in either surprise or pain. Could they feel pain? I managed to lurch forward about half a foot, but Toy Freddy remained securely attached, keeping me from moving forward.

"I'm afraid we have no choice..." Toy Freddy turned his head, keeping my leg pinned. "Bonnie, grab his other leg, Vixen and Chica, both of you grab one of his arms." He commanded.

Each took their respectful place, Toy Bonnie pinning down my left leg, Toy Freddy my right, Toy Foxy/Vixen my left arm, and Toy Chica my right arm. Together, the kept my from flailing around, pinned to the floor.

"He's a desperate one isn't he?" I heard Toy Bonnie mutter to himself as he struggled to keep my leg down. "Calm down already!"

I continued trying to break free but my efforts were in vain as they kept me pinned to the floor with inhuman strength, my energy slowly draining as I tried to escape their 'iron' grips.

Slowly, after about five minutes, I began to struggle less and less, until I was almost still, to tired to keep fighting, my energy sapped.

"Much better..." Toy Bonnie muttered, satisfied. "Took you long enough..."

Their grips remained firm, despite my greatly weakened struggles and finally, I just remained still, waiting for it to be over.

I didn't cry this time, I didn't feel the need to, I had known I was probably going to die before I passed out, and had accepted it, and now, knowing there was no way to escape, I just remained still, waiting.

I closed my eyes. "Just fucking get it over with..." I muttered, still unmoving. "Just do me a favor, make it quick..."

"What are you talking about?" Came the annoying, but also confused voice of Toy a Bonnie. "Make what quick?"

I felt a twinge of anger, were they mocking me? "You fricken know!" I muttered angrily, and felt the tears I had told myself I wouldn't shed, begin to form. "Stuff me into some god damned Freddy suit..."

There was a silence, and I swore I heard a small gasp of surprise from my right. "Lad, what ya' be talking about?" Came the confused voice of Vixen. "We don't be kill'in people!"

I snorted in disbelief. "Could've fooled me..." I muttered.

"I'm afraid we have given Mike the wrong impression..." Came the thoughtful voice of Toy Freddy.

I tensed. "How do you know my name?" I asked, genuinely confused and shocked now.

I swore I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. "I heard your manager talking to you yesterday, when he woke you." He explained. "I would normally address you more formally, but seeing as I don't know your full name..."

I didn't reply, if they were just going to kill me, why give them the liberty of knowing my name?

What happened next shocked me. "Bonnie, could you stand in front of the door?" Toy Freddy asked. "Chica, Vixen, as soon as. Bonnie has blocked the door, you may release Mike."

"Your going to let him go?" Toy Bonnie asked incredulously. "After all that, your just going to let him go?"

"Bonnie, if your are blocking the door, he has no where to go." Toy Freddy explained. "Now, please do as I say."

I heard a few grumbles of annoyance, but the hands holding down my leg left, but I made no attempt to struggle. Heavy footsteps told me Toy Bonnie had moved to his position in front of the door.

Immediately after, I felt the pressure on my other three limbs leave, and a slight mechanical whirring that I heard so often reached my ears.

Despite being free, I made no attempt to flee, instead, I simply sat up and eyed the animatronic warily, my face blank.

Now that I was no longer panicking or trying to escape, I finally had a moment to examine them closely.

Toy Freddy's appearance was similar to that of his original counterpart. He was a dark brown with lighter coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He had black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy had rosy red, blushed cheeks.

Toy Freddy's face was much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seemed to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body was much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears were also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wore a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small and black top hat with a red stripe.

I figured he'd looked very new and shiny at the previous establishment when he'd first been introduced, but after many years of languishing in Parts and Service, the plastic was dim and faded, even chipped in some areas, but there was no major damage aside from a crack running up his left arm.

Toy Bonnie, compared to the others had undergone the most drastic of changes. He was colored a bright blue, with his belly and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He had green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, and rosy red, blushed cheeks. He also had a white circular tail, which was kind of a cute detail to have, and if I wasn't being cautious not to upset the animatronics, might have made a mocking remark on it. Unlike his counterpart, he also had eyebrows, something I'd always found creepy about old Bonnie.

Aside from the obviously fading paint, and a few chips, Toy Bonnie was completely intact

Toy Chica takes was obviously yellow like her counterpart, with blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, and orange feet. She had a few stray 'feathers' that stuck out from the top of her head and blushed cheeks, like the other toy animatronics, though hers were pink rather than red. Unlike her counterpart, Toy Chica's body was noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular like the original Chica, which was part of her 'adult' inappropriateness, that and her hot-pink shorty-shorts. I knew from the news article that she was supposed to have a beak, but as earlier, it appeared to be missing, revealing instead a permanent mocking smile strangly similar to the puppet, only with a row of sharp endoskeleton teeth.

The damage to Toy Chica was slightly more severe compared to Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie, more then just heavy paint fading. A large spiderweb of cracks ran down her right arm, a few chunks of plastic missing, revealing a dark interior and the rest of it looked ready to shatter at any moment.

Vixen, or Toy Foxy, I still didn't know which, was the exact same as the last time I'd seen her, when she tackled Old Foxy. She, like Bonnie, was almost unscathed, aside from the fading paint and a single crack below her right eye.

They stared down at me, as I sat unmoving, simply observing. "So what now?" I asked, my voice even. "You've got me trapped, are you going to kill me?"

I was blunt, no doubt about it, but I could care less, if I was going to die, I wasn't going to die sniveling like a coward, despite just doing that mere minutes ago.

"Why do you keep saying were going to kill you?" Toy Bonnie asked, sounding slightly miffed. "I mean seriously, if we wanted you de-"

"That's enough Bonnie." Toy Freddy interrupted, ignoring the glare he received. "It seems Mike has gotten the wrong idea about us, we should explain."

Toy Bonnie huffed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Now... Where to begin..." Toy Freddy said thoughtfully. "Ah, where are my manners, proper greeti-"

"Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy." I cut him off. "I know."

They looked genuinely surprised. "Though these are our names, we prefer simply Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Vixen." Toy Freddy, or Freddy now explained. "But please, seeing as you know ours, may we have you name?"

I hesitated why should I? "Michael, Michael Schmidt." I answered after some debate. "But most people just call me Mike... Though since you guys aren't people I guess you shouldn't..."

Freddy flinched the two girls looked at me in shock as Bonnie made ready to come back with an insult of his own, only to be once again cut off by Freddy.

"As I said earlier Bonnie." Freddy said. "'Mr. Schmidt' has gotten the wrong idea about us."

I snorted, not caring anymore if I offended the animatronics. "No, shit Sherlock."

Freddy ignored the insult. "Perhaps we should start with, it is not are intent to harm you Mr. Schmidt, otherwise you would already be dead." I looked at him blankly, and he gave a sigh as he elaborated. "There have been multiple points when we could have killed you easily Mr. Schmidt. We could've come out earlier in the night, wasted your power and let the others have you, or kill you ourselves."

I grimaced, it was true." How about when Chica tackled you, we could've simply killed you then, or once again, we could've just left you for the others, what about now? We easily overpowered you multiple times, we can do it just as easily again."

Also true. "And finally, the biggest piece of evidence probably..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Yesterday, when you knocked yourself out, you were as helpless as a baby."

I gaped at him. "Y-you were active?"

He nodded. "We saw the whole thing." He confirmed. "In fact, we helped you. We opened the Parts and Service door so your manager would notice something and find you, as you can see, it worked."

I stared at him for a few second, completely shocked. Not only had he provided greatly plausible evidence, but. I remembered voices.

"I-I... I heard you..." I stuttered. "I remember y-you guys talking, were you active when David found me too?"

Freddy smiled. "I was, to make sure you were found and cared for." His smile grew wider, and a his voice took a slight teasing edge. "Though Chica was also active, she was 'very' worried about you."

"Wha?! N-no I wasn't!" I swore the pink blush on Chica's face grew slightly darker. "I-I...I mean... Of course I was worried! But not, like that!"

She shrunk back in embarrassment, and her three friends burst into laughter, and I was surprised when a small smile found its way to my face.

They were like a family I realized. Bonnie was the older brother, who acted tough and made fun of his siblings, but in reality had a heart of gold and took care of them.

Mangle was the older sister, quick with a joke, and kept everybody's spirits up, always looking for something fun to do.

Chica was the shy younger sister, easily embarrassed and always was slightly nervous, never quite sure of her abilities, but would do anything for her family.

Freddy was the father, calm, and fun when he needed to, but also when it came to it, strict and stern.

I was surprised at this, when I had made the joke that they weren't people, it was because I was angry and didn't care. Now, I realized that they were every bit as human as me, maybe not physically, but emotionally.

Their laughter faded, though Chica remained looking down in embarrassment as Vixen walked up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder with a quiet clacking of plastic against plastic.

Freddy turned back to face me, and I quickly tried to force down the smile that had forced its way up, not wanting him to see it.

He saw though, but seemed encouraged by it. "So as I was saying Mr. Schmidt, you have no reason to fear us, we have absolutely no intent to harm you, we are designed to entertain and protect children, not kill them."

My eyebrows shut up in annoyance. "And just who are you calling a child?"

A sly smile grew on his face. "Well 'Mr.' Schmidt." He started, emphasizing 'Mr.'. "You are not legally an adult, so according to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rules, you are a child."

I glared at him, feeling stubborn pride pushing its way up. One of these days it was going to get me killed.

"Uh-huh..." I said slowly. "And remind me, just who is it that protects this place at night to make sure you guys don't get stolen and sold for scrap?"

Bonnie snorted. "I fairly sure that Chica would be able to beat you..." He smirked. "Oh right, she already did."

Chica shrunk back further, and once again, I swore her blush once again darkened. "Tough talk for a rabbit that can't make up it's mind on which gender it wants to be..." A victories smile spread across my face as Bonnie's contorted in rage.

Some part of me told me I shouldn't aggravate them, but I ignored. "I be thinkin' the lad has got you there Blue Boy, or Girl..." Vixen joined in, her arm still around Chica's shoulders.

Bonnie was fuming. "You... You... Freddy, I've changed my mind. Can we kill him? Or at least throw him out to the others?"

Freddy, who'd been watching the battle of words slowly unfold with a small smile, shook his head.

"You know Mr. Schmidt has a point." Freddy said, a grin forming slowly. "For all that tough talk, you can't take much in return."

Bonnie looked on the verge of exploding as he glared at Freddy, then stomped away into a corner of the room, kneeling down, his back to the rest of them.

The first thing. I realized was that the door was clear. I wasn't the only one that noticed. All the other animatronics immediately noticed, aside from Bonnie of course, who was sulking in the corner.

Vixen removed her arm from around Chica, and was about to make her way to block the door when Freddy held up his hand, causing her to stop.

Freddy faced me, his hand still in the air, telling Vixen to stop as he kept eye contact with me. I was confused, was he letting me go? As if by reading my mind, he nodded, but his eyes seemed to carry a distinct warning in them.

Every instinct screamed at me to run for, every logical, every sane part of me told me to escape well I had the chance, but I felt something held me back.

I felt myself take a half-step forward, my eyes still locked with Freddy's. What was I waiting for? Why wasn't running for my life? I could escape!

But I remained still, finally breaking eye contact with Freddy, and looking across the room. Both Vixen and Chica stared at me, worried looks somehow on their faces, a stranger look on Chica's. Even Bonnie had stopped his sulking to watch me, silently.

After I'd made eye contact with everyone else in the room, I made eye contact with Freddy once again.

Something seemed familiar about those eyes, very familiar. It wasn't their color, or the fact that they looked similar to just about every other animatronics plastic eyes, but the emotion in them seemed to remind me of someone, but who?

A cold feeling slowly spread across my chest. _"Save them..."_ The raspy whisper filled my thoughts and understanding struck me like a ton of bricks.

"Matthew..." I whispered, barely audible and the cold feeling in my chest lifted slightly, almost like it was saying I was right. "My god... Matthew..."

Freddy had seen my mouth move, and the look of shock on my face, but hadn't heard what I said. "What was that Mr. Schmidt?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, before shaking my head, I had to be sure. "Listen..." I said, and I felt their eyes boring into me. "I'll stay in here, on one condition..."

Freddy nodded eagerly. "Yes?"

I thought for a moment, looking for an excuse, then smirked. "Were going to play a prank..."

I had explained the plan, to which they had all eagerly agreed too, even Bonnie who was still annoyed at me, had joined immediately when he had learned about the prank.

"I can't wait!" Chica exclaimed happily, having overcoming her initial shyness and embarrassment. "This is going to be so fun!"

I smirked, it was, revenge was always fun.

"So Mr. Schmidt, since we have some time until your plan goes into action, would you mind if we asked you some questions?" I nodded hesitantly, wondering what they were going to ask.

We sat down in a circle, me opposite Freddy, and Bonnie to my right and Vixen to my left and Chica to Freddy's right.

"Well Mr. Schmidt..." Freddy started thoughtfully. "Something we all want to know... Is what year it is..."

I nodded, made since. "2015."

They seemed slightly shocked, but then nodded. "Well..." Freddy murmured. "I suggest that we go clockwise, and we can all ask one question then repeat, including you Mr. Schmidt."

I nodded, and turned to face Bonnie, expecting him to ask something like: "What gender are you?" Or "How many My Little Pony episodes to you own?" Before I remembered that My little. Pony came before him.

So I was very surprised when he asked a serious question. "What is the current state of the building, business wise."

Caught by surprise, I had to think for a second. "Struggling..."

He nodded and looked at me, it was my turn. I had to be careful how I went around this, so I would start with average questions, logical ones.

"I guess my biggest question is how you guys are still active and stuff like, they said something about your servos locking up if you were still to long. You guys have been back here for around 28 years, and what about power?"

Freddy nodded. "That is a good question." He paused for a moment. "We stand up and walk three times around the room every hour to keep from locking up, but if we move to much, we could break a servo. As for power, there's an outlet in the back corner, we take turns charging."

I nodded, I would have to ask how they charged, with a cord or something?

We turned expectantly to Vixen. "What ye be doin' workin' here Mike?"

I hesitated. "I just was trying to get some money before school started back up, so I could start doing more things, ya know spread my wings a bit." I explained.

They nodded in understanding, and turning to Chica next, who thought for a moment. "How long are you be working here?"

That was an easy question. "Till, Saturday, I'm leaving the second. I get off shift."

They nodded, they understood, but still looked slightly sad, and I couldn't help the slight pang of guilt that I felt in my stomach, which confused me. They were just animatronics, with feelings true, but still, I barely knew them, and I wanted to live thank you.

The next rounds went quickly, simple ask and answer questions, like:

"When were you born?"

"December first."

"What do you want to be when you grow-up?"

"Not sure yet, kinda looking at the author side of things."

"Do ya be planin' to have any little lad or lasses?"

"Uh... Maybe?"

"How do you guys charge?" I asked.

"We have a panel on our backs, it opens up and there's a cord inside."

"Oh, okay then."

"Who's your best friend Mike?"

"Andrew Bridger, he's like a brother to me."

"Speaking of brothers, do you have any siblings Mr. Schmidt?"

I felt the smile that had slowly grown on my face begin to fade, as memories started to surface. I forced them down, not wanting to go through the pain again, the fear, the anger, guilt, sadness, and the feeling of being alone.

"Mr. Schmidt?"

I forced a smile. "I think I need to take a break..." I said, my voice slightly strained, but carefully controlled. "Just for awhile..."

The message was clear. "I see..." Freddy said apologetically. "Please forgive me..."

I gave no answer, instead, standing up and walking into one of the far corners of the room, similar to Bonnie just about half an hour ago, and turned my back to the animatronics, so I could think in peace.

Or just so they wouldn't see the silent tears that slipped down my cheeks.

 **-End-**

 **Once again, please forgive me for any errors, I'm SO tired right now.**

 **The first chapter for the next story should be up within the next few days, and depending on how it's taken will decide how frequently I update.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who supported me this far.**

 **I'm probably forgetting something and I'll think of it later, but for now...**

 **Enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	9. Night 3 Pat 1

**Disclaimer: This game was thought up by Scott Cawthon, this game was made by Scott Cawthon, and this game is owned by Scott Cawthon. I am not Scott Cawthon.**

 **YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **What is up everybody! Here is chapter 9 of Journey Into The Shadows! (Owned by RangerMK01)**

 **This chapter may be a bit rushed, I didn't have a lot of time to write it so please forgive any errors.**

 **Thanks to all the support I've received, it means a lot to me. This would've been out sooner, but it seemed that** **wouldn't let anybody into their accounts for a day, so it's a bit late...**

 **Not much else to say, so...**

 **Chapter 9 - Night 3 Part 1**

The animatronics chatted quietly behind me, leaving me alone to my thoughts, and tears.

I was angry, but not at them. I was angry at myself, for letting my emotions get the best of me, for making me break down like this. But it couldn't be helped, and I tried to keep myself from sobbing as another surge of sorrow, anger, and despair pushed its way up, threatening to overwhelm me.

I had done my best to keep the tears silent, and to end them as quickly possible, but the stress of the last two days had taken its toll dam I'd built up over the years to keep the emotions at bay, and despite the occasional leak, I'd been able to keep it relatively controlled.

Until now.

I just couldn't stop it, the painful memory had caused the dam to crumble to dust, and the river of tears poured down my already soaked cheeks, and I once again resisted the urge to sob, not wanting the animatronics to know, though I'd figured they probably guessed already.

Another surge of emotion. I forced it down with some difficulty, but a barely audible sob escaped my throat. I'd have to get it under control quickly, or I'd be sobbing for real in no time.

I breathed heavily, trying to calm myself, but it became to much, and I desperately tried to control myself as another surge of emotion began to push its way up, but a single, choked sob escaped my lips.

Time seemed to stop as the sound filled the air, echoing in the small room as the animatronics fell silent. I froze, the very tears on my cheeks seeming to still as I sat frozen hugging my knees, not daring to move. You could've heard a pin drop in the now quiet room, as I felt the eyes of the animatronics on my back.

I furiously tried to regain control of my emotions, but failing miserably as the sound of mechanical whirring, someone shuffling and standing up resounded in the otherwise still room.

Heavy footsteps alerted me to the fact that one of them was moving closer, and again I tried to calm down, only to fail again.

The footsteps stopped directly behind me, and I dared not even breath as I sensed one of the animatronics kneel down beside me.

I instinctively flinched away as a plastic hand grasped my shoulder, looking away as I tried to hide my face.

"Mr. Schmidt," Freddy said slowly. "Are you alright?"

I quietly took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I'm fine." I answered simply in my most controlled and even voice, butt it was still a bit shaky. "Just... Need some time to myself..."

There was a pause. "I see..." Came the reply. "If you need our help Mr. Schmidt, please don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak as the hand removed itself, and I heard Freddy moving away, the quiet chatter resuming.

I'd regained somewhat control, and took a couple, deep, shaky breaths, calming myself as I dried my eyes on the edge of my shirt.

I took a few more breaths, hugging my knees tightly as I laid my head on my arms and knees. Slowly, ever so slowly, I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

My watch began beeping, and I gave a groan as I awoke slowly, feeling dead exhausted.

I slowly reached over to my wrist, and shut off my watch alarm, which I'd set to go off at 5:45AM after I'd explained my plan for the prank to the animatronics.

I yawned, a lot, and groggily sat up, my limbs feeling like they were made of lead. 'Oh yeah.' I thought. 'I'm going to sleep like the dead today...'

I looked around the dimly lit room, still illuminated by my flashlight, though it was significantly dimmer then before, probably getting low on battery.

The Toys were resting up against the far wall, opposite the door, their heads down as they remained unmoving, probably deactivated to conserve power, and pass the time.

I became quiet, trying not to wake them as I stood up, stretching my arm, legs, neck, and back thoroughly, clearing them of all cramps with quiet pops.

I quietly reached down, picking up time dim flashlight, being careful not to shine it on the Toys, before turning it off, I would need to conserve power.

Gingerly, I walked back to the wall in the now pitch black room, feeling the wall and sliding down it slowly to a sitting position.

I didn't feel it was quite right to wake the Toys up, after all, I'd barely met them, and I was still trying to get over my initial fear and shock, so I remained quiet, patiently waiting, hoping I wouldn't have to wake them up myself.

I didn't have to wait long.

A plastic hand sized my left arm in the darkness, and I let out a yelp of surprise, swinging the flashlight onto the hand, hard.

There was a loud crack, and the plastic hand released, it's owner crying out in surprise and pain.

I crawled away desperately in the darkness, stopping a few feet away and trying my flashlight, praying that when I'd used it as a weapon, it hadn't broken.

To my absolute relief, a dim beam of light shone from the flashlight, and though it flickered, remained on.

The light illuminated a very blue, very annoyed bunny, holding its now cracked hand in pain.

"Bonnie!" I hissed, glaring at him in fury. "If I could, I'd rip you apart piece by piece right god damn now!"

"Me?!" He said incredulously. "You were the one that smacked me in the hand!"

"Because you fricken grabbed me from nowhere!"

"Doesn't give you an excuse to whack me with a flashlight!"

"Uh, yes it does!"

"Shush! The others are waking up!"

"What? Don't you tell me to shu-"

"Shush!"

I glared at him, but fell silent, having noticed that the others were indeed beginning to stir slightly.

"Go back to sleep." I finally whispered irritably. "Because that's what I'm going to do, and I swear, if you so much as think of trying to do something like that again, I will hesitate to rip you apart with a crowbar!"

Bonnie, somehow seemed pale, realizing that I was not joking, and nodded, hurrying back to his spot where he'd been.

And quickly deactivating, his mechanical eyes closing.

I let out a quiet sigh before walking back over to the wall, and leaning up against, checking my watch.

5:59AM

I quickly checked over myself, noting my bruised and slightly bloody hand from my encounter with Foxy. In truth, my entire body ached from being tackled multiple times, running, and overall in the position I had slept in.

'By the time this is over..." I thought. 'I'm going to be worse than the hunchback.'

My watch beeped once, and the sound of bells filled the building, along with a quiet hum as the power and lights came on.

I made my way quickly over to the door, vaguely remembering the prank that I'd planned to do with the Toys, but decided against it, I didn't feel quite up to it anymore.

Opening the door, I squinted in the bright light that flooded in, quickly walking out and closing the door behind me, but not locking it.

I walked out of the Backstage area slowly, noting with much relief, the three old animatronics onstage, staring straight ahead into the empty room, and the purple curtains to Pirates Cove drawn.

I picked up the keys off the floor, which I'd dropped when Chica had tackled me, and made my way towards the main door, selecting the appropriate key.

I never had the chance to use them though. As I approached the main door block, it went up with its usual clang, but I only flinched this time, it had happened so many times that I didn't even care anymore.

I quickly shoved my right hand into my pocket despite the throb it caused, to conceal it as dim light flooded in, two dark silhouettes against it. David stood, looking extremely nervous beside my dad, who looked worried, but also relieved to see me.

"Mike!" David said in a forced cheery tone. "Good to see you, uh... How was your night?"

I forced a smile. "You know, dark building, creepy animatronics, late at night, it was fine."

He nodded, now looking as relived as my dad. "Good to hear!" He exclaimed, his cheery voice now slightly less forced. "Well, why don't you go home, I just need to do a quick check up to make sure every this is A-okay, before I leave."

I nodded. "See you later David..."

I walked beside my dad, who'd remained quiet to this point, towards our blue minivan. He remained quiet until we were inside the van and he'd started it up, the gentle hum of the engine soothing me slightly.

"So..." He said slowly. "Anything interesting happen?"

I pretended to be looking out the window when I answered. "Nope, just a boring night at Freddy's, almost fell asleep..." I hesitated. "Though man is this place creep at night..."

He nodded, pausing for a few second. "You sure you still want to do this?" He asked. "I mean, I don't want to control you, but are you sure you wouldn't rather work somewhere else?"

I hesitated. "It's just tell the end of the week, I'll be fine, then I'll see about getting a different job."

He remained silent after that, and slowly, after hours of stress, and barely any sleep, I began to fall into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

I stood in empty black void, waiting for the vision that I assumed would be coming to start, but it never did.

I waited there for what felt like hours, unable to move, only allowed to stare into the empty darkness.

Finally, after what felt like days, a voice spoke in the darkness. _"Hello Michael, it's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you, even if it is just to threaten you."_

I tensed. The voice was not the raspy feminine voice of the puppet, but that of male, soft, and sounded horribly familiar.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered slightly, despite already having guessed.

 _"You know who I am, but for now, let's stick to business."_ The voice replied, pausing. _"First, you will NOT leave the office tonight, if so, you will die. Second, you will lock the door to Parts and Service before your shift, or you will die. Third, you will stay for overtime on the weekend to make up for the two days you hid in Parts and Service, I will not hesitate to kill you if you refuse. And finally, if you break any of the terms of agreement you wil-"_

"Let me guess, you'll kill me?" I cursed my own stupidity, but was surprised when the voice began to laugh.

 _"Don't take my warnings lightly..."_ I suddenly felt cold and weak, and I gasped in pain as my chest began to burn fiercely. _"I could kill you very quickly, and nothing would give me greater pleasure then watching you die slowly... But... Watching you fight for your life and suffer is so much more entertaining..."_

The burning subsided, and I began feel normal, but still gasped for breath. _"Now, go with my warnings, don't ignore them, or you will perish..."_

Darkness seemed to become me, filling every part of my essence with its nothingness, and slowly, I drifted off into it.

* * *

I awoke for the what felt like hundredth time covered in sweat and breathing hard.

I was sitting straight up in bed, bright light shining in from the window of my room, causing me to squint as sweat poured off me.

I glanced at my alarm clock on my bedside table, which read 6:38PM, I'd slept for almost a solid twelve hours, and still felt exhausted, this was going to be a long day.

I let out a long groan followed by a tired sigh, then slowly, climbed out of bed, my limbs feeling heavy, a weak.

I stretched, my entire body still aching, but it had lessened slightly. I'd cleaned the cut on my hand and all that was left was a dark red scab, and some huge bruises. I'd but a large band-aid over it to reduce the chances of getting infected, and had done my best to conceal it from my parents, it would be bad enough just having my mom freak out, then I'd have to explain.

I walked over to the bathroom slowly, my body stiff as I made my way over the carpeted floor.

I entered the bathroom, my bare feet stepping onto the cold checkered black and white tile, closing the door behind me, and walking over to the sink.

I turned on the faucet, cupping water in my hands and splashing it on my face. The cold water trickled down my face and this time I gave a relived sigh, the cool water waking me up and feeling amazing in general as I relished the sensation. I splashed a few more handfuls of water onto my face, then dried off with a towel, and the effects of the water lessened slightly, but I felt much more refreshed, still exhausted, but refreshed.

I walked back into my room quickly, grabbing a pair of jeans, some fresh underwear and a green T-shirt, having sent my security T-shirt to be washed, it was practically soaked in sweat.

I headed back into the bathroom to take a long shower, hoping to simply wash away my troubles in a rain of hot water.

* * *

I walked up towards the main doors, glancing behind me as my dad drove away, giving a small wave as the blue minivan disappeared behind a building.

It was 11:30PM, and I was standing outside Freddy's, feeling extremely nervous as I hesitated outside the set of glass doors. I was wearing my now washed security shirt, and hat, and had a backpack filled with a flashlight, fresh batteries, and dozens of rolled up newspapers. The flashlight and batteries were obvious, the newspaper less so.

I'd gotten the idea from the little questions game I played with the Toys. They had known so little about what happened in the outside world, and had just about nothing to do, so I'd thought maybe I'd bring some newspapers, that way I wouldn't have to explain everything

It also helped that my mom collected newspapers, especially the old ones, we had quite a few from 1987.

I opened the door, it still being unlocked since the janitor was here, and walked inside, pack bouncing lightly on my shoulders as I made my way down the quiet entry hall, my footsteps echoing in the still building.

I entered the Dining area, and noticed the janitor cleaning the floor near the Show stage with a mop, the animatronics staring off into the distance vacantly as he mopped up a soda spill.

I acknowledged him with a wave. "What are you doing here?" He asked, looking genuinely surprised to see me. "Your shift isn't for another fifteen minutes."

He was around his thirties, with short black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He was well muscled, and didn't seem like the kind of guy that you would expect to be a janitor.

"You know..." I said, thinking of an excuse. "Just kinda looking around beforehand..."

He seemed to buy it. "Ah, I see... Well, just don't make a mess... Oh, and good luck tonight."

I grimaced, so he knew. "Thanks, I'm going to need it..."

I passed him, heading towards the Backstage area, my feet slipping slightly on the wet floor as I made my way over, feeling the eyes of the janitor on my back.

I opened the closed door, and stepped inside, closing it mostly behind me, relived to be out of the view or the janitor.

The Backstage was slightly poorer in lighting, but was a huge improvement compared to at night, though I would never get over the spare heads.

I shuddered as the endoskeleton watched me, unmoving, it's plastic eyes staring, but I forced myself to ignore it as I made my way over to the Parts and Service door.

I quickly grabbed a flashlight from my pack, before testing the doorknob to the room. It was unlocked, naturally, David didn't known it had been unlocked to begin with.

I opened the door slowly, shining my flashlight in the dark room, cold, stale air washing over me, hoping Bonnie wouldn't decide to play another prank.

The four animatronics were still deactivated, though in different positions, I assumed they'd been doing their hourly 'exercise'.

I stepped in the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click, the light from the Backstage area now cut off and my heart began to beat just a tad bit faster.

I hesitantly walked over to them, deciding to start with Freddy since he was the most reasonable of them all. I stopped in front of him, and not knowing what else to do, waved my hand in front of his face.

The reaction was immediate. There was a soft clicking, a mechanical whirring, and slowly, he sat straight up his eyes opening as he looked at me.

He blinked a couple times, looking tired, before seeming to notice me, his face turning to surprise, then became relived.

His expression brightened. "Mike, your back!" He said, seeming genuinely happy. "We were worried when we couldn't find you this morning, though Bonnie said he saw you leave, he was very disappointed when we couldn't do your prank."

I smirked. "Sorry, was feeling really tired, and didn't want to wake you guys up..." I hesitated. "And Bonnie kinda ticked me off..."

Freddy's eyebrow shot up. "Really? What did he do now?" He asked.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just kinda scared me... But it's fine..." I said simply, despite still being slightly annoyed at Bonnie.

Freddy gave me a look that told me he didn't believe that, but nodded. "I see..." He said slowly. "Mike, I want to apologize for any distress I may have caused last night, I did not mean to."

I grimaced slightly. "Yeah... Just don't mention it again please...'

He nodded again. "Of course, I'm sorry..." He paused, the quickly changed the subject. "So! Is their something we can help you with?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just came to say hi..." I thought for a second, then remembered. "Oh yeah, and I thought you guys might like these."

I set my pack on the ground and pulled out a armful of newspapers, setting them on the floor in front of him.

Freddy's face showed surprise. "You brought these for us?"

I cursed, realizing something. "Crap, you can't read can you?"

"We can read." Freddy said with a smirk. "Quite well, and thank you, you don't know how long I've been wishing for one of these."

I smiled. "Thats good, otherwise I would've brought those for nothing."

I glanced at my watch, 11:44PM, my face contorting in surprise.

"Wow..." I muttered. "Time flies when you're having fun..."

I looked up at Freddy. "I have to go meet David and get ready for my shift... So I guess good-night?"

Freddy nodded. "Good night Mr. Schmidt, and good luck."

"Thanks, tell the others I said hi." I requested slinging my back over my shoulder, and heading for the door. "I'll hopefully talk to you guys tomorrow, all of you."

He nodded again. "Be careful..."

I stepped out the door, before taking a deep breath. I pulled the keys from my pocket, and locked the door, withdrawing the key from the lock slowly.

If I got in trouble tonight, I'd have no one to help, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

* * *

I walked down the West hall, coming into the office, which was empty. The camera tablet rested on the desk, a small spider web of cracks covering the top left of the screen from he I'd dropped it. The fan making it's annoying hum and the dim light flickered ever so slightly, it kinda felt like a home away from home, or a death sentence.

I don't know why, but stepping into the office felt like stepping into a graveyard with your grave already dug out, just waiting for you, telling you that were going to die, one day.

I sighed, throwing my pack under the desk and setting the flashlight on the desk beside the tablet, then collapsing into the old swivel chair.

"I guess it kinda is a graveyard..." I muttered as spun the chair. "So many people have died here..."

It let out a creak of protest but then remained quiet as I looked around the office without moving, my eyes lingering on the children's drawings.

They seemed strange, and not just because they were mainly just blobs of color, but because when the kids drew them, the animatronics were depicted with soulless black eyes, or doing strange things, like Bonnie in a giant present box, Chica looking like she was about to attack someone, it was weird.

The sound of footsteps reached my ears, as well as someone whistling a merry tune. David.

He came around the corner and stopped, surprise registering on his face as he saw me.

"Mike?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you come in."

I nodded. "I came early, just wanted to do some stuff before my shift started..."

His face grew suspicious. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "Scoping out the blind spots on the cameras, don't think that technically counts as cheating, since I'm not changing anything." I lied.

"Just... Be careful Mike, I don't want something to happen..." He said, now worried.

I nodded. "Okay, so... What can I help you with?"

"Well..." He said hesitantly. "I came to tell you, Mark says he's well enough to take over if you'd like..."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're a serious asshole, you know that?" I glared at him, my tone going sarcastic. "Sure! Let's send Mark in during the middle of the week, without any knowledge of what's going on, and see how it goes! You might as well be handing him a free pass to hell!"

David flinched. "I'll take that as a no..."

"More like a 'hell no'..." I grumbled. "Maybe once I'm finished with this week, and I will finish this week, along with overtime on the weekend, then Mark can have some fun here, but until then, no."

Now it was David's turn to stare at me in disbelief. "Y-your gonna do over time? Are you crazy?!"

I nodded. "Probably, now tell me whatever else you have to, or get out of here, my shift starts in a few minutes, so..." I said harshly.

David stared at me for a few seconds, then shook his head. "Nothing..." He said. "I'll... I'll leave... Good luck Mike..."

He turned and left before I could say anything, his footsteps fading away slowly as he walked down the hall, leaving me alone.

About a minute later, a loud clang filled the building as David closed the door block.

I breathed deeply a couple times, before sighing. I'd been a bit harsh, but at the time I didn't care, instead getting in a stare off with the cupcake.

"I swear I made you face the other way the first day I was here..." I murmured then sighing again. "Maybe David moved you..."

I turned it around again, grabbing the tablet from the desk and powering it on.

I gave a start when instead of showing the view from a camera, the golden face of Fredbear filled the screen, it's eyes soulless and black.

I gave a yelp as I dropped the already cracked camera tablet to the floor, causing a new crack to appear across it as I jumped to my feet, sending the chair backwards with a crash.

The screen changed to static, then cleared, revealing the Show stage, everything happened in the space of two seconds.

I breathed heavily as I stared down at the cracked screen showing the animatronics. "The hell was that..." I muttered, grabbing the tablet off the floor hesitantly. "Either I'm going crazier by the second, or that was Fredbear..."

I was interrupted form my thoughts as a loud, resounding hum filled the building, the lights and camera tablet going out.

A few seconds later they came back on, all much dimmer. The camera displayed '12:00AM - Night 3', in large white letters against the black screen, before changing back to the Show stage, revealing that Bonnie was already on the move.

I quickly turned off the camera, pressing the light button on the left, then quickly checking the right.

I gave a small start, then cursed when the phone started to ring. I grabbed it, holding it to my ear with my shoulder well I looked for Bonnie.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."_

"I wonder why?!"

" _I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_

"Sure, not at all!"

 _"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"What do you mean by that? Hm?!"

 _"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead."_

"Sure! That'll work! Because they see me as a endoskeleton in the first place!"

 _"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."_

"Don't... Just don't..."

 _"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"How'd you figure that one out?"

 _"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

"Thanks jackass!"

I slammed the phone back down as I checked my left door, coming to a pattern.

Check pirates cove, camera down, check left, check right, wait five seconds, repeat. Using this strategy, I kept both Bonnie and Chica at bay, well at the same time making sure Foxy didn't try to make a dash.

If I kept this up, according to my calculations, if I used fifteen percent power every hour, including keeping the animatronics at bay, I'd be left with around ten percent, hopefully.

Of course, both Bonnie and Chica camped outside my doors, going through my power like crazy.

It was 4:21AM when things started to go really far south.

I'd just blocked off Foxy, checking to make sure no one was there before quickly opening the door.

I had thirty-one percent power left, and I assumed that if I was careful, and the animatronic weren't camping for too long, I'd be able to just barely scrape through.

I checked my right and quickly slammed the door down when Chica appeared in the window, her beak slightly agape as she stared at me with emotionless eyes.

"Just fucking to away bitch!" I muttered fiercely, checking on Foxy who was already peaking out the curtains to Pirates cove. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

I put down the camera, checking my left and slamming the door as Bonnie loomed in the shadows, then checked my right, opening the door as I saw that Chica was gone.

I counted to five and was about to check on Foxy when a deep, slow laugh filled the building. I froze, my finger resting on the button.

"The hell was that!"

I quickly turned on the camera, noting that Foxy was close to making a dash, and searched the cameras for the source of the laugh.

I came to the Show stage and stared in horror, wishing that what I was seeing was just an illusion or something.

Freddy was gone.

 **-End-**

 **I know that wasn't much of a cliffhanger, or really a good ending to this chapter, but I ran out of time to type today so it is what it is.**

 **Thanks again to everyone the supported, things are finally getting a moving on, FINALLY!**

 **School (Home-school) has started up, so updates will be slower, but I'll still try to keep them coming around every three days.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, can you guess what happened to Mike's sibling? If not, you'll just have to wait...**

 **Enjoy your day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	10. Night 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I am not a video game genius who thought up the wonder that is FNAF, you must be looking for Scott Cawthon.**

 **Good what ever time of day it is that your reading this at, my name is RangerMK01 and I'm returning to the front to bring you the next chapter of Journey Into the shadows, live from somewhere that I will not reveal.**

 **Thanks everyone that has supported me and this story, it mean everything, so do meant yourself a favor, give yourself a pat on the back.**

 **Now, I don't have anything useful to say right now, so...**

 **Chapter 10 - Night 3 Part 2**

I stared at the screen, feeling my eye twitch slightly as I comprehended what I was seeing.

Freddy was missing...

Freddy was missing...

Freddy wa- Shit, Foxy!

My head shot up as I looked at the door, my hand about to hit the button when I remembered, Bonnie was outside, I'd never opened it.

I breathed slowly, trying to get a grip as I quickly checked my right, barely flinching when Foxy started banging on the door.

I winced though as I watch my power levels drop by 4%, leaving me with 16%, and it was only 5:14AM, would I have enough?

My right was clear, and Foxy stopped banging on my left door after a few seconds, his heavy metal footsteps receding down the hall as I checked my left, Freddy temporarily forgotten.

I swore as Bonnie's shadow appeared on the wall when I turned on the light, my door still closed.

"Go away!" I yelled in a panicked voice, knowing full well it would probably do nothing. "Nobody likes you!"

I checked on Pirates Cove, relived to see the curtains still fully drawn. I suddenly remembered Freddy and that I has no idea where he was.

I began a frantic search for him, keeping a close eye on my power levels. I had no idea what Freddy would do, I didn't even know that he could walk around, though I'd assumed he could, seeing as everyone else could.

I was worried that he'd be like Foxy, only sneakier, and I had no way of telling if he was coming. Or maybe he was worse, maybe, unlike the others, he had no seemingly set rules in where he could be, and could camp outside my doors, or just walk in, instead of the others that seemed to freeze whenever you looked at them, with the exception of Foxy.

I searched the cameras, my heart racing as I also kept the other animatronics at bay. It was fifteen minutes later, with 12% power, and on the verge of a full blown panic when I finally found him.

I first noticed what looked like two small lights in the back of the Dining area, on but not illuminating anything.

I noticed them, but didn't think of it until later, when I came back and took a closer look, noticing a vague outline around the two lights.

That's when I realized it was Freddy. The two lights were his eyes, glowing creepily, and the outline was his body, almost invisible.

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing where Freddy calmed me slightly and I felt much better as I checked my right slamming the door down in Chica's face with out so much as a second glance.

My left door was still closed, Bonnie had been lingering outside for almost record time now, and it was starting to get on my nerves as I swore, hoping that he would go away soon.

I checked on Foxy, who had drawn the curtain back slightly, and was peaking out, his golden eye glowing dimly. I flipped him the bird through the camera, before moving to the Dining area, right as the screen turned to static.

Another deep, slow, laugh resounded through the building, making me shiver as the sound of running, muffled footsteps reached my ears.

Out of instinct, I quickly reached for the left door button, the sound of running footsteps usually meaning that Foxy was on the move, but stopped myself once again, I still hadn't raised the door.

I shook my head, shaking the camera slightly, hopping to rid the static more quickly. It seemed to work, and the camera cleared again, revealing the empty Dining area.

I cursed, and began searching for Freddy again when music reached my ears. It was faint, coming from the opposite side of the building, and was eerily beautiful, sounding slightly familiar.

I shivered, feeling my blood run cold at the spooky music, and began looking for the source.

After about a minute of throughly searching most of the cameras for Freddy, knowing now how difficult it was to spot Freddy, I forced myself to put it down, and resume a normal pattern.

Check left, check right, check Foxy, look for Freddy, repeat.

After about another fifteen minutes later, I found him in the kitchen. The music had paused every now and then, but had started back up again after a couple minutes. Up to that point, I'd searched every room to where I knew where practically every speck of dust was, and I'd began to panic again.

How could a animatronic that was so big, just disappear? It didn't make sense! The only two cameras I hadn't checked were the kitchen and Parts and Service, because their cameras were out, so why should I? I knew that Chica would occasionally go in the kitchen and make a racket, but other then that, none of the others went in as far as I knew.

Well, I was wrong, Chica wasn't the only one. Having nowhere else to look, I decided to check the two rooms.

I clicked on the Parts and Service camera, and the screen went black, but there were no glowing eyes or anything, no music either.

I just about screamed though when sound suddenly burst from the screen. "Hey Mike!" I slammed the tablet down into my lap with a yell, having completely unexpected the sudden voices.

I stared at the screen, my heart feeling like it was about to jump out of my chest, wondering who the hell had said that, when I remembered the Toys. They most have seen the small red light for the camera come on, and had decided to say hi, almost causing me to have a heart attack in the process.

I wasn't sure completely how to take this. There I was, fighting for my life, and they were just going around scaring the living day lights out of me and yelling 'Hey Mike!'.

I gave a humorless laugh, feeling stupid, and more then a little angry. "Please don't fucking ever do that again..." I murmured quietly despite knowing that they couldn't hear me. "Or Bonnie won't be the only one I rip apart..."

Feeling my heart in my throat as I quickly checked both my doors, then seeing they were clear, checking Foxy, noting that he was close to making another run, I checked the last place that Freddy could be.

The kitchen.

I clicked the small box on the camera map, and the screen went black again, but this time the words 'CAMERA DISABLED - AUDIO ONLY' were displayed on the glowing screen.

The music, which had been playing at that time, grew louder, coming from the screen and I gave a relived sigh, once again feeling slightly stupid, this time at not having guessed sooner where Freddy was.

I turned the tablet off to save power, taking a few calming breaths to settle my racing heart and deciding to look at my situation.

It was 5:42AM, I had 7% power left, both doors were open, Foxy was close to running, Chica was in the Dining area, Bonnie was in the Backstage area, and Freddy was in the kitchen.

Each percent of power lasted about five minutes, but that was without my doors closed and camera up, so using a rough estimation, I guessed I had about 20 minutes of power left, give or take.

It would have to be give, otherwise I wouldn't make it, so I decided to take a gamble, a risky gamble.

I would check on Foxy every other cycle instead of every, and would completely ignore Freddy, assuming he didn't come after me. Hopefully, it would give me enough power to make it through the night, or die trying.

It was a gamble I had to take, because if a I ran out if power, I would die, but if Foxy ran even once, I wouldn't have enough power no matter what.

"Five nights at Freddy's..." I muttered as I began with my pattern. "More like seven nights in hell..."

My power meter slowly dropped, one percent at a time, and the animatronics seemed to be able to sense it, as they came by more and more frequently, watching me with lifeless eyes every time I turned on the lights.

Another slow laugh echoed through the building, closer then before, making me cringe in fear, but I forced myself to ignore it, I had to, or I would be sealing my own fate.

Foxy was probably seconds away from running when the power finally went out with a deep, resounding hum, the lights and camera going out, the stupid desk fan slowing to a stop, and the right door, which I had down to keep Chica out, went up with a clang.

I clutched my flashlight in my left hand, the baton in my right. I'd grabbed both right before the power went out, and now I shone the light back and forth between the two doors, ready to fight.

As silence filled the dark office, I began to wonder how'd they do it. Would they all come in at once and swarm me? Would they send Foxy in, have him gut me? Or would they keep me alive and fresh to stuff me in a suit? How did the suits work any way? Did they open up? Did they build me into the suit?

I flinched when the sound of heavy, deliberately muffled, footsteps began to echo from the West hallway.

There was only one pair from what I could tell. It approached slowly, and I faced the left door, waiting for one of them to barge in.

The footsteps stopped right outside the door, and my light illuminated the brown fur of Freddy.

He stared down at me with his blue plastic eyes, my light casting dark shadows on him as he stared down at me, as if he was thinking.

Suddenly, without warning, his eyes started glowing, and the same song I'd heard coming from the kitchen began to play, right in my face.

It was some kind of mockery, a way of telling me I'd lost, I was going to die, game over, good game, better luck to the next unfortunate soul to wander into this hell hole.

I probably should've been running for my life, any sane person would've, but some part of me said no, another animatronic was probably waiting just outside, ready to grab me if I ran.

Instead, I stared my new vision of the devil itself straight in the eye, raising the baton up as if to challenge him, using my hand with the flashlight to flip another bird.

The song slowly grew to an end, and Freddy's eyes went dark again, actually going black with only tiny white pupils at the very center.

He took a step forward, filling the entire doorway, his black eyes fixed on me as he approached slowly.

I said one last prayer, wishing I could've said good-bye to my friends and family. Slowly, taking a step forward, I swung the baton.

Moving so quickly that all I saw was a blur, Freddy grabbed the baton and yanked it from my hand, causing me to stumble backwards, right into Foxy's waiting arms.

I the two arms wrapped around me, squeezing with such force that I gasped for air, the exposed metal digging into my sides and I dropped the flashlight to the floor.

I struggled, but it was no use, he quite literally had arms of steel. He forced me to face forward, making me watch Freddy, who held the baton in his hands.

Like snapping a toothpick, he broke it in two, dropping the pieces of broken plastic to the ground, his eyes still fixed on me the whole time.

I'd been shocked still by this display of unimaginable strength, and simply watched as some sort of unspoken form of communication passed between the two animatronics.

Suddenly, I was lifted off my feet as Foxy began to drag me, kicking and yelling, towards the Backstage area to die.

I slammed my fists against the cold metal, swinging wildly as I tried to worm my way out of his grasp like I had Toy Bonnie's, but this was different, this time, I was dealing with animatronics that didn't care if I got hurt.

As if he read my mind, Foxy tightened his grip, forcing me to stop struggling as I gasped for air, my bones protesting under the extreme pressure, the metal digging to my sides leaving large scrapes.

He dragged me backwards down the East hall, but all I could do was gasp for air and fight the darkness appearing at the edges of my vision, well desperately trying to think up a plan to escape.

But I came up with nothing as we approached the Dining area, and I began one final struggle beating my fists into his arms, face, anywhere, but all it really accomplished was bruising my hands severely.

His grip tightened once more, and I cried out in pain as my bones creaked, a few even making quiet cracks, and my gasps for air turned to chokes as dancing spots appeared in my vision, the edges turning dark.

I vaguely noticed the other three animatronics heading towards us when suddenly, a loud sound filled the air, and bright light forced me to shut my eyes with a yelp of surprise, as suddenly, I was dropped into a unceremonious heap on the floor, completely dazed and sore.

I breathed deeply, despite the fact that it hurt, trying to clear my vision of the spots and darkness, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

I breathed deeply a few more times, blinking rapidly. I was lying on the floor, between a few tables in the Dining area, the lights shining down on me.

It took me a few seconds to finish figuring out what had happened. It was 6:00AM! I'd survived, they'd gone back to their places and I was safe for now.

I sat up straight, letting out a quiet moan of pain as my sides ached, but otherwise, I was okay. The animatronics were on stage, Pirates Cove was closed up, and I was safe.

I couldn't resist the next thing that happened.

Crouched down on my hands and knees, I vomited on the floor.

I'd been so close to dying, only a few feet away, but I'd survived, just barely.

I vomited twice, a foul taste left in my mouth as retched a couple times, breathing heavily.

I stood up shakily, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, the day staff could clean the mess up.

As I stumbled slightly, moving away from the puddle of vomit, and after some thought, made my way towards the East hall

I slowly walked back to the office, hearing David open the main door block as I walked down the East hall.

"Mike?" Came the worried voice of David. "Mike?"

"Yeah David?" I called back, wincing at the pain it caused. "I'll be there in a sec."

Even from the other side of the building, I heard David sigh in relief, and the sound of footsteps.

I finished walking into the office, passing the bathrooms, and quickly rounded up my stuff. I picked the flashlight and the pieces of baton up off the floor, and threw them in my back, slinging it over my shoulder with a grunt of pain.

I took off my security hat as I walked back towards the Dining area slowly, still feeling a bit nauseous, my sides aching.

Aside from the scrapes I'd received, I was unscathed, my shirt hadn't even torn, though I would have some serious bruises later.

David looked visibly relived to see me as I walked into the Dining area. "Mike! Your okay!" He said, noticing my set expression. "Right?"

I nodded, noticing that he was alone, my dad wasn't here. "Fine, just a bit bruised up..." He sighed at his raised eyebrow. "Let's just say tonight was a close call..."

Understanding dawned on his face. "I see..." He said awkwardly. Uh... Well your dad called, he said that he would be to busy to pick you up so he asked me to drive you home, that okay?"

I shrugged. "Whatever..."

I could care less, as long as I got home and could go to sleep, even if I would have to deal with the nightmares and visions.

At least I would be safe.

* * *

There were no visions this time.

Instead I was plagued by nightmares, the normal kind. Though since I started working at Freddy's, I had no idea what the definition of 'normal' was anymore.

Most of the nightmares were me working at Freddy's, and running out of power, or one of them getting in and grabbing me.

It was bad, and seemed so real, but after each nightmare, I would wake up covered in sweat and breathing hard, right after getting stuffed or gutted.

Because of this, I got very little sleep by the time I woke up for the rest of the day, and was feeling dead exhausted, and felt like I probably could move at about the pace of a brick, maybe a bit slower.

I literally crawled out of bed, and into the bathroom, to take a shower and just laid in the bottom, letting the water soak in as I dozed slightly.

When I finally finished taking a shower, it was 8:39PM, and I felt much better, though still exhausted. I didn't seem to react as quickly as I should, which would be a problem tonight, I would need to be able to react and think normally at least, the quicker the better though.

I once again had asked my dad to drive me to work early, almost a full hour, saying that David had requested I come in early to help out with setting up for a event the next day.

He had begrudgingly agreed to it, and had made his objection know, saying I was overworking myself, and was going to make myself sick if I kept this up.

I had argued that I's be fine, I was just working the week and weekend, I would be fine, nothing to worry about.

So now, I was standing outside Freddy's at 11:07PM, my pack once again filled to the brim with newspapers.

My sides still ached faintly, and, as predicted, bruised severely along with my hands. I was taking multiple calming breaths before entering, wishing I didn't have to do this.

Slowly, I opened the door shakily, heart hammering in my chest as I walked inside. The janitor was once again the only one in the building, and I could hear him humming to himself from the bathrooms where he was cleaning.

I decided it was best to ignore him, and not let him know I was here as I crossed the Dining area towards the Backstage area, feeling the eyes of the animatronics on me as I passed the Show stage.

I shivered slightly, quickly stepping inside the Backstage area, and closing the door behind me as I entered and making my way over to the large, steel Parts and Service door, once again ignoring the endoskeleton watching me.

I noticed as I grabbed the door handle, that there were seven, sizable dents in the door that hadn't been there before. I touched one, frowning in confusion. They were facing outwards, so that meant what ever had caused them did so from the inside.

I hesitantly opened the door slowly, clicking the flashlight on as a I stepped inside.

"Hello?" I hated how nervous my voice came out. "Anyone awake?"

I shone the light in the room, in time to see the four animatronics quickly climbing to their feet. Out of instinct, I took a step backwards, feeling my heart start to beat a little faster as the animatronics looked at me.

"Mr. Schmidt!" Freddy exclaimed, looking relived. "It's very good to see you, we were very worried last night."

I nodded, swallowing my fear. "Yeah, me to, pretty close call there..."

They nodded, and an awkward silence filled the room, no one quite knowing what to say.

"Um..." I cleared my throat, drawing the eyes of the four animatronics as I shuffled awkwardly in the doorway. "Well I brought you guys some more newspapers, I hope you enjoyed the others..."

They all nodded again. "Yes, thank you Mr. Schmidt." Freddy responded, giving a reassuring smile. "It was very nice to finally have a glimpse into the outside world."

"Yeah!" Bonnie said suddenly, causing me to flinch slightly. "Could you bring some more of the sports ones? Those were cool."

I had to smile at his excitement. "Sure, I'll see what I can do."

"Aye, me be liken' those too!" Vixen agreed cheerfully. "Along with the comics, those be interesten' too."

I nodded, hesitating slightly before speaking next. "Uh... Remember when you guys said hi when I switched to the camera in here?" They nodded. "Please don't ever do that again, I just about had a heart attack..."

Freddy sighed. "I told them you would be extremely nervous and surprising you wouldn't be the best of ideas, and could actually be dangerous..." He paused. "but, as you can see, they didn't listen."

The other three, who'd taken a sudden interest in their feet, muttered apologizes, looking genuinely ashamed as the blush on their cheeks seemed to darken.

I should've known Freddy would've never have agreed to doing something like that, more then likely, it had been Bonnie's idea, trying to get revenge for yesterday.

"It's okay." I assured. "Just don't ever do it again..."

I slowly entered the room completely, closing the door behind me and setting the flashlight on the floor to illuminate the room as I began taking the newspapers out of my pack, and setting them in a pile on the floor.

I noticed the other pile of newspapers, stacked nice and neatly in a corner of the room.

I gestured to them. "Are you guys done with those?" I asked. "Or do you want me to leave them?"

Freddy smiled. "We finished them last night, you may take them if you wish."

I nodded, removing the last newspapers from the pack. "Okay, there are those..." I thought for a moment, looking around the room at the animatronics. "So... Where did those dents come from?"

The dents were clearly visible from the inside of the room as, and had what looked like paint marks on them.

The animatronics looked at each other a bit awkwardly, as if debating something.

Finally Chica spoke nervously. "We... Uh... Tried to break down the door to come help you..." She paused, looking extremely nervous. "We were worried when Freddy said your power was getting really low, so... Uh... Bonnie said we should try to break down the door..."

I stared at them in shock. I barely knew them, barely trusted them, and yet they had tried to break down a steel door to come help me?! And it had been Bonnie's idea?! The paint marks were from their fist, the paint scraping off when they had hammered on the door with inhuman force, though I briefly wondered why I hadn't heard anything.

Suddenly my trust level of them had just gone up a notch.

"You... You tried to break down a door?" I asked incredulously. "For me?"

They nodded. "Aye, lad we tried to come help ya, but some bonehead locked tha' door..." Vixen replied sounding annoyed.

Suddenly it was me that had an interest in my shoes. "Uh... That was me..." The stared at me blankly, and I sighed. "David asked me to before my shift started, nothing personal..."

It was a lie, they all probably knew that, but I couldn't exactly say some weird voice told me to in my dreams, I would sound crazy.

They looked a bit upset, but nodded, and another awkward silence filled the room as I pretended to examine my shoes, feeling slightly ashamed at lying, and I could feel the eyes of the animatronics watching me.

Freddy gave a quiet cough and all eyes immediately went to him. "So... Mr. Schmidt, last night, you came out unscathed I see?"

I nodded, understanding that Freddy was trying to break the ice. "Yeah, was a close call, but made it out, barely..." I hesitated. "They managed to drag me into the Dining area before it turned six... That was pure luck"

"You were very lucky." Freddy agreed. "We would all be very disappointed if you died."

He said the last part jokingly, and I smiled. "Me too, I'd be very disappointed in myself, though I was rather glad it wasn't old Bonnie that nearly got me..."

Bonnie smirked evilly. "You know, when the power went out, I think Chica was just about ready to go through the wall to save you, we had to hold her back so she wouldn't try it..."

Chica's blush went just about black as the others burst out chuckling, and the tension in the air that had built up gradually, dissipated almost immediately.

I felt my own cheeks burn slightly as I realized what he was implying, but laughed along with them as Chica shrunk back as far as possible, looking like she wished that she could just disappear.

We laughed for a good minute and a half straight and suddenly I felt as if I was among friends, laughing at some dumb joke someone had told that wasn't even funny, or something stupid someone had done.

I let out a last chuckle, smiling as the others finished laughing as well. "You got me there Bonnie, though is that blue paint on one of those dents? Don't tell me you were worried too..."

He snorted. "Not likely, I was just doing it because Vixen told me to help."

This time, it was my turn to smirk evilly. "Do you do everything Vixen tells you to? Hm... I thought foxes chased after bunnies, not the other way around..."

He sputtered in rage, and I saw Vixen grinning savagely. "Hm... Tha' lad has a point blue boy, why do ya do everything I say?"

Bonnie seemed to pale, his blush turning dark red. "Because... Because your my friend! And friends listen to each other!"

I almost choked, trying to disguise my laugh as a cough, and failing miserably.

Bonnie's blush deepened further. "S-shut up!" He spluttered, his voice becoming glitchy.

He turned his back, shaking with rage, and everyone else burst out laughing. I held my sides in pain, laughing hard despite it.

My watch started beeping, causing me to give a start of surprise as it singled that it was now 11:45PM, and I once again was surprised at how fast time flew.

The others looked over at me still smiling, even Bonnie turned around. "Are you going to lock the door again?" Chica asked, looking worried.

I didn't know why, but I blushed slightly at her obvious concern. "Yes..." I admitted. "I have to... Not because I don't trust you, and I do, but because David told me to..."

They looked upset, and I felt bad for lying again, but I still could't exactly say "Some weird voice told me to do it in my dreams!".

Their smiled faded, but they nodded."Very well Mr. Schmidt..." Freddy said slowly, and I got the feeling he had seen right through my lie. "We will see tomorrow..."

I nodded, picking my pack up off the floor and slinging over my shoulder. "Tomorrow... Hopefully..."

As I exited the room, a cold chill spread across me, and I heard two words suddenly seems to echo through the air:

 _"Tomorrow is another day..."_

 **-End-**

 **That... Is chapter 10...**

 **I rewrote this chapter about five times, and out of each one, I think I chose the worst, but tell me what you think.**

 **To clarify a few things, Bonnie and Vixen are not a pair, it was just something I added for humor, there will be no Bonnie/Vixen.**

 **Mike is not the brother from FNAF 4, he wouldn't of even been born then, just clarifying that.**

 **Alright, thanks to everyone that supported, it means soooooo much. This story has currently received over 2500 views, which is not a lot compared to other stories, but is an achievement for me.**

 **I really have nothing else that I can think of to say aside from: Please review! Favorite and follow if you like the story, and go enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	11. Welcome To My Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Who created this game you ask?! This work of art!? This miracle known as FNAF!? His name is... Scott Cawthon.**

 **Hey everyone, here's chapter 11!**

 **I'd like to tell you how happy it makes me to see all the support I'm receiving, but words can't even to begin describe it.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I'll have an excuse at the end of the chapter.**

 **Now, I'm done rambling...**

 **Chapter 11 - Welcome To My Nightmare**

I didn't even flinch as the power went out with its usual loud clang and hum, coming back on a few seconds later, the light dimmed.

The camera tablet displayed the words '12:00AM - Night 4', before changing quickly to the Show stage, revealing that Bonnie and Chica were already on the move as I assumed my pattern.

Before it even started to ring, I pressed the phone to my ear, once again holding it there with my shoulder as I checked my left and right doors.

 _"Hello, hello?"_

"Evening bitch, do me a favor and go die in a hole- no better yet, a Freddy suit!" I rolled my eyes as I checked my cameras, looking for the animatronics. "Just hurry up and say what you gotta say, and get out of my hair!"

Of course, he ignored every word I said, and kept talking, but sounded nervous. _"Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"Thanks, I'm sure you said that to every other guard that made it this far..."

 _"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow..."_

I stopped what I was doing, listening closely. _"Huh?"_

I jumped when a loud banging sound came from the phone. "Chimney Christmas!" I exclaimed not caring how ridicules it sounded as I nearly dropped the phone. "The hell was that!"

He began to stutter, sounding increasingly nervous. _"It's-It's been a bad night here for me..."_ He paused. _"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did..."_

"What's going on?!" I yelled into the phone as I quickly checked on Foxy. "Stop downplaying everything and tell me what's happening!"

He continued to talk, naturally. _"Uh, hey, do me a favor..."_ He paused again as the banging sound came from the phone again. " _Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?"_

"Why?! What's back there?!"

More banging. _"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks... Maybe it won't be so bad..."_ He was interrupted again by banging. _"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..."_

I nearly screamed when suddenly the song I'd heard last night began to play, putting down the camera frantically and looking to my left, only to realize the music was coming from the phone.

 _"You know..."_ He was interrupted again, but this time by a blood curdling moan. _"oh, no-"_

This time I did drop the phone, as a piercing shriek exploded from the phone, two screams filling the air, one of them was mine, the other was his.

I stared at the phone on the ground in shock. "Holy shit... Holy shit... He's... He's... Dead..." I couldn't quite bring myself to comprehend that I was now totally, and utterly alone.

Sure I'd been alone to begin with, but he'd tried to help, and no matter how much he downplayed it, he had helped, and now he'd payed with his life.

I felt a burning shame come over me. I'd wanted him to die, because I was angry and scared, I hadn't meant for that wish to come true. He had died, in a Freddy suit, alone, the exact way I didn't want to die.

I gingerly picked up the phone, placing it back in its holder as I slowly resumed my pattern, check left, check right, check Foxy, wait five seconds, repeat, all the while replying phone guys final moment over and over.

I sighed, feeling ashamed. "Which back room?" I asked nobody in particular, wishing I had an answer. "Backstage? Parts and Service? Or is there another room?"

Silence was my answer, and. I sighed again. "Work on it later Mike..." I muttered. "Right now, try and survive the night..."

* * *

I slammed my left door down as Bonnie leered in the doorway with soulless, red eyes, quickly checking on Foxy who was close to running as I repeated the little song I'd come up with well I'd been 'working', it helped calm me down slightly as I struggled to survive.

 _"Mama mama can't you see?_

 _What Freddy's has done to me._

 _Terrorized me every night,_

 _Now I'm fighting for my life._

 _Watch out, look all about, I might as well be a mouse._

 _Here the come, down the hall, I can't track of them all, I feel so small._

 _Look left, look right, try with all my might, try and survive the night."_

I finished the song, bringing the door up as I checked my left again, relived to see that Bonne was gone.

It was 5:47AM, I had 23% power, enough to probably finish the night with both doors closed, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Freddy was in the East hall, hiding in the shadows. Chica was making noise in the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans clearly audible from the other side of the building. Bonnie was somewhere, I didn't keep track because he seemed capable of teleporting across the building, and Foxy was still in his cove, he'd only run once so far.

I was waiting for Freddy to show up at my door, I'd made a point of checking on him every time I checked on Foxy and it seemed to slow him down, he hadn't stopped at my door at all, in fact, this was his first time in the east hall.

I checked my left, right, check on Foxy, check on Freddy, wait five seconds, repeat. It was a simple pattern, and was saving me power, and my life.

I flinched slightly as a deep, slow laugh echoed through the building, and the sound of heavy muffled footsteps reached my ears, sounding almost right outside my door.

I checked my doors, clear, then quickly checked on Foxy and Freddy. Foxy was still in his cove, though probably a few seconds away from running.

Freddy, was gone from the East hall, and I quickly searched the closet two cameras. The bathrooms, then the East hall corner.

He wasn't in the bathrooms, so I quickly changed to the East hall corner, and jumped in surprise as Freddy's face appeared on the screen, right up in the camera, his eyes black aside from tiny whit pinpricks at their centers.

I don't know why, but some part of me screamed that I was in danger as I stared down at the screen. I turned of the camera tablet, feeling conflicted as to what I should do.

Almost every part of me said to close the door, I had enough power to make it through the night, as long as I was careful around with how much I used the other door and the camera.

The logical part of me said no, be careful, conserve your power, what if you don't have enough? Then what? Your dead! Game over.

Finally, after about a half a minute, I made up my mind.

I chose instinct.

I slammed the door, feeling like I'd made the right choice, and quickly resumed my pattern, just as the sound of heavy, metal footsteps reached my ears.

I slammed the left door, a few seconds later, Foxy crashed into it with full force, leaving a sizable dent as he pounded against it.

He left almost as quickly as he came, and I checked my left, raising the door as the empty hallway greeted me.

It was 5:54AM, I had 9% power, more then enough to get through with both doors closed. Still, I didn't close it, I didn't want to take any chances.

Another laugh echoed through the building, and I flashed my right light, expecting to see Freddy, but was extremely surprised to find that he wasn't there.

I quickly checked my left before checking on Foxy, then looked for Freddy. I found him hiding in the women's bathrooms, just barely visible peaking around the corner, his eyes glowing.

I smirked slightly, more from nervousness thing else, seemed like Freddy was a bit of a pervert.

I turned off the tablet, my power now at 8%, still way more then enough. I continued my pattern, feeling calm and collected, the night was a just a few minutes away from being over.

And end it did, though it seemed to take forever, it finally ended, and the chiming of bells, the beep of my watch, the lights coming on, and feeling of accomplishment were my reward.

Why couldn't my reward be getting out of this hell hole!?

I collected the flashlight, putting it in my pack as I turned to leave. I stopped abruptly as I saw something on the floor: a piece of paper.

It was strangely out of place, and had what purple crayon on it.

I picked it up gingerly, and realized that the crayon spelled words.

 _Good job Mike, your survived the night, most people don't accomplish the fourth night_

 _so easily, in fact, as you've probably heard, most don't make it through at all._

 _Enjoy your victory well it lasts, you have three more nights to get through_

 _before you can leave this place, good luck. -P_

"P? Who is P?" I wondered aloud, then sighed. "And more importantly, how'd they get in? how'd they leave the note with out me seeing? And what are they..?"

* * *

It was not easy getting a good nights, or days sleep, when your constantly plagued with nightmares.

These didn't seem like normal nightmares, they felt far to real and seemed to well 'designed' to be normal, whatever normal was.

I was sitting up straight in bed, soaked in sweat and tears as I tried to calm myself.

The nightmare had started out like all the rest, I found myself in my bed, in my room, but a few thing were different.

This wasn't the room I lived in at the time, this was a room from when I was six or seven. And that's how I felt, I was short, and felt different in a way, smaller, weaker, less attracted to women.

I immediately had climbed out of bed, already knowing how the nightmare worked.

The room was not lit, but a dim light came from somewhere, just enough to find my flashlight.

I stood in the middle of the room, the quickly sprinted to my left door, listening intently. When I heard nothing, I shined my flashlight down the hall, just in time to see a tall, shadowy figure slink away behind a corner.

I felt fear rise up in me as I sprinted across the room to the other door, once again listening intently.

I slammed the bright, painted white wood door shut, as a loud, rasping sound reached my ears. I waited a few seconds, then opened the door, shining my flashlight down the like I had the other.

Another shadowy figure, quickly hid behind the corner at the end of the hall.

My breath quickened as I quickly sprinted back to the middle of the room, turning and shining my light back onto my bed.

Two, small, Freddy's, heavily damaged and with rows of sharp teeth sat on my bed beside the Freddy plushy that my mom had given me for my birthday.

The shook visibly, then, as I shined my light on them, faster then the eye could see, they seemed whiz off the bed and out of the room.

I swore, which didn't sound quite right with my squeaky, prepubescent voice.

I dashed back to my left door, once again listening intently, when heavy footsteps, muffled by the carpet all over the floor, came running down the right hall, followed by a loud squeak, and the sound of a door closing.

I forced myself to listen, relived to hear nothing as I quickly shined my flashlight down the hall, before running back into the middle of my room.

With out hesitation, I quickly ran over to my closet door, ready to shut the doors as I aimed my flashlight in.

I clicked it on and jumped as a heavily damaged Foxy, that also had rows of razor sharp teeth, let out a loud, resound screech. It made a move to lunge out, but was cut off as I slammed the closet doors shut, almost on its muzzle.

I cursed again as I held the doors closed, breathing heavily as my flashlight flicker slightly, meaning that the Freddy's were jumping around on my bed.

I waited a few more seconds, then quickly opened the door, revealing a small Foxy plushy in the place of the nightmarish creature, it was another one my mother had gotten me for my birthday, in fact, she'd gotten me one of all the animatronics.

Aside from the Toys of course.

I sprinted away from the closet doors, already shining my light on the bed, revealing three of the small, nightmarish Freddy's.

They disappeared one by one, whizzing off somewhere, and, still running, I dashed over to the left door, my heart racing a million miles a second,

I listened closely, and not hearing anything, clicked on the light, a second too soon.

As I clicked the button, a loud rasp was clearly audible, and as I realized my mistake, stumbling backwards, a tall Bonnie, that also was damaged and withered, with rows of sharp teeth, lunged out at me.

It slammed into me, pinning me down onto the floor, my flashlight flying off across the floor as I screamed, it's metal claws digging into my shoulders, drawing blood.

I squirmed in its quite literal grasp of steel, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry in pain as it's claws dug into my flesh, tearing my nightshirt.

It remained still for a few seconds, staring down at me with glowing purple eye, then lunged down, it's mouth opening wide.

I closed my eyes as it's jaws slammed down on my head, and a few seconds later, I was awake in my bed, coated in sweat, my heart racing, and shivering, though not from the cold.

I slowly climbed out of bed, not feeling as exhausted as usual, though still exhausted and greatly shaken from my nightmares.

I stiffly walked over to the bathroom, it had become a habit every time I woke up for the day to take a shower, otherwise I would be smelling to high heaven, and nothing helped better to sooth me then to take a nice, long, warm, refreshing, shower, just soaking away my troubles. Of course, it only lasted so long, and soon, my fears and troubles would return, along with my next night shift.

As I walked into the clean bathroom, I got a glance of myself, and was shocked at what I saw.

I looked like a victim of some kinda of trauma, which I suppose I was. I had lost weight, and now looked frail, my back slightly hunched as if in defeat. My skin had turned pale, though if it was because of sleep loss, lack of food, or something else I didn't know.

The cut on my hand had scarred, leaving a bright latch of skin. My parents hadn't noticed it yet, and I had done my best to conceal it, though I had yet to come up with an excuse.

My eyes, which I had been told multiple times were 'that lovely shade of warm brown', had paled slightly, and now looked haunted, and cold, bags of exhaustion under them.

But over all, I looked defeated, shaky, and scared.

I gave a weary sigh, eyeing my reflection for a few more seconds, then allowed myself to shower, deciding it was best to ignore my appearance, and just focusing on getting ready for the night, including grabbing more newspapers for the Toys.

I relished the sensation of the warm drops of water splashing onto my back and head as I climbed into the shower, closing my eyes and just trying to forget everything, to have a few seconds to feel calm, in control, safe.

I took a ridiculously long shower, almost 30 minutes, quite a bit longer then a few seconds, and finally stepped out with a towel wrapped around my privates, water dripping from my hair as I enjoyed the last of my rest, before my living nightmare returned.

I dressed in a pair of jeans, a belt with a flashlight clipped to it, and my once again washed security shirt and hat, deciding since I wasn't going anywhere, I might as well be dressed for the night.

I filled my pack with my regular amount of newspapers, making sure to add more with sports for. Bonnie and Vixen. I also stuffed in a extra flashlight and batteries, making sure to put fresh batteries in the flashlight clipped to my belt, it hadn't run out yet, but I could always be prepared.

It was now 6:39PM, dinner would be ready soon, my mom was very punctual, and almost always had dinner ready by 6:45PM.

Dinner was really the only meal I ate for the entire day, I just never felt hungry, it was strange.

If my nose was correct, since it was Friday, my mom usually did some kind of soup, we would be having potatoes soup, a favorite of mine in another time, a time before I worked at Freddy's.

I headed out the door, deciding to go help get the table ready for dinner, quickly trying to think up a list of excuses to any questions my parents might ask.

As I made my way down the stairs slowly, not bothering to jump the last few, I realized,

I really didn't have any logical excuses.

* * *

I ran in the double glass doors, knowing full well that I was running late.

I dashed down the slick tile hallway, making sure not to slip as a entered the Dining area at a full run, making my way towards the Backstage area, trying to get to Parts and Service.

I'd been running on time until I discovered that my dad had misplaced his car keys, and we had began a search for them, me almost panicking, knowing full well what would happen if I didn't get to work on time.

We'ed finally found them, after about half an hour, and I would probably going to be late.

I opened the Backstage area, not even noticing the endoskeleton as I quickly dashed over and unlocked the large steel door that led into Parts and Service.

As soon as I opened the door, I pulled off the pack filled with newspapers, not sure why I was risking my life to get the Toys entertainment, and threw it into the dark room, slamming the door behind me and locking it all in one fluid movement, immediately taking back off towards the office.

I slipped and skidded down the a West hall, and lunged into the office, right as the power went out, coming back on a few seconds later.

I grabbed the tablet off the desk, which displayed the words 'Night 5 - 12:00AM' as I breathed hard, collapsing into the old swivel chair. I unclipped the flashlight from my belt, and cursed as I remembered that the spares had been in the pack with the papers, the one I'd thrown into Parts and Service for the Toys.

I shook my head, knowing that trying to go get them was a sure way to die.

I had just established my normal pattern, when I have a start as the phone started ringing.

I stared at it, completely unsure what to do. "Y-your dead..." I muttered, totally bewildered. "You died!"

I hesitantly picked up the phone, pressing it too my ear. "H-hello?" I said shakily, maybe this was someone trying to order a midnight pizza? "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza security office, how may I help you?"

Instead of a response, a series of garbled and distorted sounds played through the phone, along with some static and screeches.

I listened, confused and more then a little scared as the message played out, finally ending with multiple short, shrill screeches.

I placed the phone back, shaking slightly as I hesitantly resuming my pattern, giving a slight start as Chica appeared in the right window.

I quickly closed the door, continuing my pattern as I tried to figure out what the hell that had been.

Was some kind of prank call? A mix up, somebody calling the wrong number and had bad reception? Or had it been something else, it had sounded inhuman, so had the animatronics left a message somehow?

I shook my head as I almost didn't notice Bonnie standing outside my left door, quickly slamming the door in his face as I forced myself to focus.

It didn't matter, as soon as my week was over, I was out, I would go on with my life, and would forget all about this, but to do that, I had to focus on what I was doing now...

Or I would have no life to look forward too.

 **-End-**

 **And that's chapter 11, done and over.**

 **Sorry it took so long to get out, I took a break during 9/11, and then had a camping trip the next day, so yeah.**

 **This chapter is also a bit shorter, I was in a rush to get it out so please forgive any errors, or if it seemed TO rushed.**

 **The song closer to the beginning, is a short song I came up with myself, though I will admit my skills don't quite make it over to song writing.**

 **Thanks again to all the support I've received, I can't tell you how much it means to me, any suggestions you guys have are welcome, I'm working on a bunch of random ideas for stories at the moment, though probably I'm going to finish this one first.**

 **I'm done rambling, enjoy the rest of your day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


	12. Break My Mind

**Disclaimer: Toy Freddy is brown, Toy Bonnie is blue, I don't own FNAF, and neither do you.**

 **YO! WHAT IS UP ALL YOU PEOPLES OF THE WORLD!?**

 ***Cough* Right, sorry, just feels good to no longer be sick.**

 **So, here is chapter 12! *Yay!* And as you've probably guessed, the votes are in and the story shell continue as it is!**

 **It was a very close call and quite a few of you suggested that if I felt the story should be rewritten, to rewrite it.**

 **HOWEVER, a bunch of you also said to continue as it is, and the latter has won, but I would like to thank everyone for voting and giving their honest opinion on the matter, I was almost to tears by the amount of people that said good things about the story.**

 **Maybe one day, like next summer when I'm not completely swamped with life and stuff, I'll rewrite it, but until then, the story will continue!**

 **One VERY important note is that I will be updating the first chapter a bit, to fix both grammar and storyline flaws, but that will be in a few days.**

 **Now, I'm done rambling, aside from PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW FOR MORE! And REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Chapter 12 - Break My Mind**

I clutched the tablet so hard that my knuckles turned white, the thin metal and glass rectangle still almost slipping from my sweat hands.

I turned the tablet off to conserve what little power I had left, my heart racing as I wiped my palms on my jeans, quickly checking my doors as I felt the same cold sweat trickling down my back, trying to keep myself from panicking completely.

Glaring quickly at my watch, I turned the tablet back on, checking on Foxy who was mere seconds away from running, then checking on Freddy, who was in the women's bathroom, peaking out around the corner with his blue, glowing eyes.

It was 5:46AM, but I only had 4% power, which was no where near enough to get through the night, unless nobody showed at my doors, and even that wouldn't matter if Foxy ran once and ate up my last fou- three percent power.

But still, I desperately tried to remain calm, as the sound of muffled footsteps came from both my left and right doors, making me start up a string of curses that would've made my mom wash my mouth out with soup everyday for a month, which ironically, would be preferable to this.

I slammed both doors down without bothering to check the lights, I recognized that there was somebody outside by the sound of their footsteps, it had come in handy to help conserve power.

A fresh layer of cold sweat broke out over me as I'm quickly glanced at Foxy, catching a glimpse of my power levels as I quickly turned it off again.

2%.

With both doors closed, I would run out of power in a minute, maybe two if I was lucky, I needed a plan, or something to defend myself against them.

Footsteps receded down the left hall, and I quickly raised the door up, checking with my flashlight instead of the built in light, hoping it wasn't counted as 'cheating'.

The flashlight actually allowed me to look all the way down the hall, instead of just being able to see outside the door, which allowed me to see if there was anybody even in the hall, instead of having to check the cameras, a luxury that I couldn't afford

The downside was that I had to lean all the way out the door to look, which was both risky and time consuming, time where Freddy could easily slip in my right door.

Still, it allowed me to see them coming, and it didn't use up power, I actually was a little bit confused as to why I hadn't thought this up earlier, could of saved me a lot of trouble.

I checked my right

with the flashlight, pressing it up against the glass so it didn't reflect as much. It was clear as far as I could tell, and I quickly raised the door, leaning out and shining my flashlight around the dark hall.

I suddenly realized just how similar this was to the nightmares I'd been having, could they have meant something? Or was this place just getting to me?

As I checked on Foxy briefly, sweat still trickling down my back and making my hands slick, I began to wonder how this place would affect me in the long run even if I did make it out alive.

Jeremy had been the night guard at one point, and from the way he talked, and the visions I'd had, I guessed he had the same problem that I had, but he was fine.

Aside from, you know, the bite and all. But I didn't know how much this place had affected him mentally, once again, aside from the bite.

Did he have nightmares? Was it even possible for him to have nightmares with part of his brain basically gone? The simple answer was, I didn't know, if this place still haunted him, or if I would forever be plagued by nightmares and visions.

It was obvious he hated the place, and I didn't blame him, but what had happened afterwords? Had he just carried on with his life, despite being hunted by kid friendly animatronic animals, and having been bitten, put into a coma for two years, and then waking up to find he would have anger issues for the rest of his life, and oh, let's not forget about that HUGE medical bill.

I gave a weary sigh, feeling confused, scared, and desperate as I checked the doors, relived to see they were clear as I glanced at my watch.

5:54AM.

1% power.

Shit.

Even pushing my luck to the breaking point, I most likely wouldn't have enough power to get through, but there was a chance.

I quickly checked on Foxy, and was once again relived to still see him still there, as long as he didn't run, I had a chance, a chance to get out of here alive, instead of dead in a Freddy suit headed to the landfill in the back of a dump truck, or wherever David sent all the night guard that didn't make it.

I really didn't want to know.

I flashed my light out both doors, feeling extremely lucky when I saw that both were still clear, but didn't let it go to my head, there was time to be cocky, and there was time not to be.

This was testified as I quickly checked on Foxy, right in time to see the power meter switch to zero.

I dropped my flashlight to the floor in surprise as the deep, resounding hum that I'd learned to fear, echoed through the building as the lights went out, aside from my flashlight.

I clutched the tablet in my hands, another layer of sweat breaking out across me as I stared at the doors, fearing to even trying to grab my flashlight.

I forced myself not to jump when that all to familiar laugh echoed through the dark, still building, along with the sound of heavy, muffled footsteps, slowly drawing nearer as Freddy, I assumed, made his way down the West hall.

I stilled my breathing, my eyes fixed firmly on the door to the West hall, tablet still clutched in my hands, a makeshift weapon if it came too it.

Finally, the footsteps stopped right outside the door and silence reigned as I waited for something to happen.

I flinched slightly, almost dropping the tablet as Freddy's eyes lit up in the darkness as he started cranking up his 'death song'.

Despite having held my breath for almost a full minute now, I still didn't feel in any rush to breathe, having decided to try what the phone guy had said on night 3 and play dead.

I just hoped they didn't decide to shove a metal endoskeleton in me, that would be a bit strange, and I'm fairly certain David would have a hard time smuggling that one out too the dumpster without somebody seeing, and not to mention it wouldn't be the most comfortable way to go out, though being stuffed into a suit designed for animatronics didn't sound so appealing either.

I stared, unmoving and not breathing, as Freddy played out the not-so-friendly-anymore/your-going-to-die song, his eyes glowing all the while.

His song seemed to last longer, but that could've just been me imagining it, and as it finally dwindled to an end, I also ran out of breath.

I gasped for air as quietly, and as slowly as possible, not wanting to make any sudden movements or loud sound, though my breathing sounded like an elephant sleeping in the quiet building as Freddy's eyes went out, making him completely invisible.

Suddenly, the footsteps started up again, creeping towards the door, and much to my surprise, the flashlight on the floor flickered, and went out, leaving me in total darkness.

I couldn't help it when I started hyperventilating, my sweaty hands clutching the tablet harder then ever in the darkness.

I couldn't see anything, there was no light coming from anywhere, but the sounds of footsteps drew steadily closer, along with a growing sense of dread as I stared in the general direction of the footsteps, my heart feeling as if it was going to burst from my chest.

The footsteps stopped directly in front of me, and I closed my eyes, waiting.

*Beep!*

'Wait...' I thought, confused. 'Did something just beep?'

Then the understanding it hit me like a ton bricks.

I almost screamed in joy when the sound of bells filled the building, and the power came back on with a flash of blinding light.

My eyes flew open as I prepared to spring from my seat and scram, but stopped dead, metaphorically speaking of course.

Freddy's face was mere inches from mine, his mouth open slightly as he stared at me with dead, plastic eyes.

He was hunched over to be at my eye level, he was almost six and a half feet tall when he stood up straight and easily would've towered over me well I sat.

Even hunched over, he was still taller then me, it was a extremely intimidating and it didn't help when you knew that he'd been hunting you for the last week with plans to stuff you mercilessly into a Freddy Fazbear costume too rot for the rest of time.

We had a silent stare off for a few moments, me once again not even daring to breathe as I stared up slightly into his plastic blue eyes, my heart racing with fear as I waited for something to happen.

Slowly, he stood up straight, still holding eye contact with me as he started to wave with his left hand.

I flinched slightly when a glitchy, prerecorded speech started. "H-hey kids!" Freddy said in his cheery and robotic voice. "T-thanks for coming to F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! We'll s-see you next time!"

He put his arm down, and just like that, left quickly, heading back down the West hall towards the Dining area with loud, heavy footfalls, leaving me shocked, scared, and utterly confused.

"This place is seriously messed up..." I muttered quietly as I shakily stood up from the chair, my sweaty clothes sticking to me as I gently placed the camera tablet back on the desk. "What the hell was that anyways?"

As expected, silence was my answer.

I gave a humorless chuckle. "That's right, all this place has given me is bad dreams and visions of children being murdered..." I sighed, picking up my flashlight and testing it. "Fucking puppet..."

The flashlight worked fine, much to my surprise, so I was confused as to why it had stopped working as I clipped it too my belt.

I reached for my pack below the desk, and was once again confused when instead of a pack, I grabbed empty air.

I remembered suddenly, I'd thrown it into Parts and Service with the papers for the Toys, along with my spare batteries and flashlight.

I grimaced at the memory of my mistake, even if it really had no affect on how things turned out, the 'what if' factor was driving me crazy.

Still shaking slightly, I headed down the West hall, being wary of the supply closet, just in case Bonnie was in there waiting, which was highly unlikely, but hey, I was paranoid, this place did that kind of thing to you.

Thankfully, Bonnie was not hiding in the closet, and from the entry to the West hall, I could see that all animatronics were in their proper place, much to my relief as I crossed the a Dining area, trying to get to Parts and Service before David and my dad showed up.

I quickly opened the door to the Backstage area, then passed the endoskeleton sitting up on the table, which by now, I'd gotten used too.

I walked over to the large steel door, noting three more large dents that hadn't been there earlier as I unlocked the door.

I opened the door, not bothering too turn on my flashlight as I stepped into the room, the lights from the Backstage area clearly illuminating most of the room.

My pack was only a few feet away, clearly placed for me to see by the Toys, who were leaned against the wall, 'sleeping'.

I picked it up, silently thanking them for trying to help me again as I made my way out.

I closed the door behind me, locking it as the sound of the main door block going up reached my ears, singling David, and possibly my dad had arrived.

I exited the Backstage area, closing the door and heading towards the entry hall, hearing not two, but three sets of hurried footsteps, most likely David and my dad, but I didn't know who the third pair was, my mom?

I found out quickly though as I met the small group in the entry hall.

David, my dad, and Sydney.

I rolled my eyes, of course, though I wondered why she was here, certainly not kindness of her heart.

David looked like he was about to pass out with relief when he saw me, and too my surprise, Sydney looked worried too.

My dad, looked slightly nervous, but unlike the other two, had no idea what really happened here at night, so wasn't nearly as worried.

I forced a smile, giving a small wave as I approached them. "Good morning!" I said with a fake cheery tone. "How's everybody doing?"

Sydney just nodded as David answered. "G-good! How about you? H-how was your night?" David was visibly relived, but still stuttered nervously. "Anything strange happen?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just the usual..." I gave David a sarcastic look. "You know... Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm still here..."

He winced. "I see... Uh... Here, congratulations Mike..." He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket quickly, handing it too me. "Uh... Are you still coming in for overtime?"

I took the small piece of paper, frowning as I inspected it. My eyebrows shot up in surprise when I realized it was a check, $217.50, to the order of Mike Schmidt. At first, I was confused as to why he was giving me this, before I remembered, I had finished my week, and supposedly I could leave.

If it weren't for that stupid voice.

I realized I was spacing slightly. "Uh, yeah..." I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I'll be coming for overtime tomorrow, and the day after that..."

My dad and Sydney both gave me a blank look. "You will?" They asked at the same time.

Sydney said it incredulously, looking at me as if I was crazy as to why I was risking my life even more. My dad just looked plain confused.

"You will?" He asked again. "I thought you said you were going to quit at the end of the week, what's changed?"

I shrugged, pretending to look as if I didn't care. "Just thought I'd help this place out a bit." I lied. "David has says he has some big events coming up this weekend and wants me to come early to help set up, he's willing to pay me double."

I shot him a look. "Uh, yes!" He exclaimed nervously, earning a look from the two other adults. "I asked Mike to do that, and I'll pay him double over the weekend."

My dad let out a sigh. "Okay fine, but you have to promise me you'll be willing to mow the lawn this Sunday before you go to work, it's growing out of control!"

I nodded, cracking a smile. "Sure thing."

"Okay, let's get home, otherwise I might fall asleep on the way home, and you can't drive legally by yourself yet."

He said the last part jokingly as he walked back down the hall towards the main door. I was actually pretty good at driving, and I had my permit, but I didn't have a license yet.

I nodded to David and Sydney. "See you guys later today, I'll be back to help set up for that 'party'."

David nodded, well Sydney just gave me another look. "See you later Mike, but there's no hurry, go home and rest."

I turned to make sure my dad was out of ear shot. "Sure, rest..." I muttered quietly, then snorted. "Fat chance..."

They both gave me slightly confused looks as I turned, hurrying after my dad.

What they didn't understand was that when I left, I really never truly escaped the nightmare.

Instead, I brought the nightmare home.

* * *

I hadn't had any visions in a few days, so it made sense that I would have one now.

As soon as my head touched the pillow when I collapsed into the bed, too tired to even bother changing into night clothes, or brush my teeth, too tired to even care that I would probably have more horrible nightmares, I passed out, almost immediately finding myself trapped in another vision.

I was once again, transparent and floating a few inches off the floor.

The room I was floating in, was dark and dank, the black and white tiles chipped or cracked, the walls faded and in disrepair.

Thunder sounded in the distance, and the quite pit-patter on the ceiling told me it was raining, a few drops of water leaking from cracks in the ceiling to gather in dirty pools on the floor, their shiny surfaces reflecting what dim light there was.

To my left, was a blank wall, showing nothing but peeling paint and a single torn poster, depicting Freddy with the word Celebrate in dull pink underneath.

Directly ahead of me were multiple stacks of both cardboard and wood boxes, a few old arcade machines shoved carelessly together, all covered in rust, mildew, and mold, the decaying scent filling the room.

A dark doorway led further into the building, but the lack of light made it difficult to see further then a few feet.

The most interesting though, it and a small battery powered LED lamp in the center of the room, was a large yellow bunny animatronic.

It was faded, its once bright yellow fur turned to a sickly greenish-yellow, wires sticking out of multiple holes through the suit, its body clearly empty of endoskeleton through its eyes and the holes.

A variety of tools surround the damaged animatronic, which I now remembered to be Spring-Bonnie from the newspaper clipping, all laid out on the tiled floor next to a pile of animatronic devices like gear, wires, and crossbeams, some slightly rusty and bent.

After throughly investigating the animatronic, and finding nothing, I inspected the second most interesting thing: The lamp.

It was simple, black plastic, battery powered, LED light, not much else. It barley illuminated the room, but it was better then nothing.

I gazed at it for some time, wondering who had brought it down here, lamps didn't just pop out of the floor fully charged and ready to go, then again, with everything that had happened so far, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Who ever placed it down here did so recently" I mused to myself, still staring at the lamp. "Otherwise it would've run out of battery long ago... But where are they?"

For once, my question was answered, if not in the most direct way.

A loud crash echoed from somewhere in the dark building, quickly followed by a yell triumph.

I hesitantly stepped into the dark doorway, noticing the amount of rubble around it, like their used to be a wall or something blocking it, then took off, feeling that this place seemed strangely familiar.

As I raced down the dark hallway, I noticed what looked like the mangled bodies of the animatronics on the floor around me, lying in shallow pools of oil.

I stopped abruptly to investigate, and discovered they were indeed the mangled bodies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, the old versions.

Their bodies were torn, cut, and smashed, arms ripped off, legs discarded carelessly to the side, stomaches gutted, and by the looks of it, someone had taken a lot of parts.

I suddenly remembered the pile of animatronic parts in the other room, and realized this is where they'd come from, someone was using the parts from the old animatronics to fix the bunny suit, but why?

Another crash, quickly followed by another yell, this time closer then before.

I tore myself away from the site of the destroyed animatronics, running deeper into the dark building as I passed a set of bathrooms, only to once again stop abruptly at another doorway, this time leading into another hallway.

I couldn't believe it, this was the building I worked at!

For a second I was confused, my eyes scanning the hall. A few feet to the left, was the East hall office doorway, only, there was no window, and instead of the heavy steel door, a simple office door stood in the frame, the small window shattered and large dents marking its grimy surface.

Then I understood, this was the place I worked at yes, but not the time, this was before David was the manager, and probably before I was born too.

I cautiously resumed running down the East hall, hearing hurried footsteps coming from the Dining area as I passed puddles of dirt filled water, damp and faded children's drawings, and even a broken mop.

I never made it to the end though, instead, two shadowy figures appeared at the end of the dark hallway, one was a man, the other I recognized as Foxy.

The man was running from Foxy, a red fire-ax clutched in his hands as he sprinted towards me, a bright headlamp making it impossible to see his face.

Foxy was chasing after him, his animatronic suit torn and rotting, wires and bits of metal sticking out here and there as he chased after the man, his right arm, hook, and everything in-between gone, black oil leaking out the hole where his arm should've been.

The man passed me, clearly not daring to look behind him as Foxy quickly followed a few feet behind, the foul stench of something rotting making me gag slightly.

I hesitantly followed them back down the hall, struggling to keep pace, Foxy was damn fast, but somehow this guy was almost ten feet ahead of him, and he was running with a fire ax!

The man let the ax swing to his side, freeing his hand as he sprinted forward, grabbing the doorframe that led into the bathroom hallway and using his hand to pull himself inside quickly, then continued running towards the room I'd woken up in.

Foxy, his bare metal feet having little traction, screeched loudly as he tried to stop himself, only to screech again as he instead flew forward, sliding on the slick and wet tile, crashing into the far wall and crumpling to the floor, dazed.

A few seconds later, he quickly climbed back to his feet, rushing back to the doorway and resuming his chase after the man, who now stood in the doorway of the room with the bunny animatronic.

I wanted to scream at the man to hide as I chased after Foxy, but he just stood there, the light of the headlamp pointing down at the floor, the ax swinging carelessly at his side.

Foxy slowly drew nearer, but still the man made no move to escape or hide, he didn't even take a defensive stance with the ax, he just stood there.

Finally, right as I thought the man was going to die, Foxy stopped, a mere foot away, just staring at the man, unmoving.

Foxy gave a low growl, and lifted his leg, looking like he was trying to take a step forward, but seemed unable to as he let out another guttural noise.

The man chuckled, and it sounded all to familiar, and not in a pleasant way. "Aw! Whats the matter wittle fox? Can't get in?" The man chuckled again, and I felt slightly sick to my ghostly stomach.

Purple man.

The tall blonde man turned off his headlamp, allowing the fox to get a good luck at it, to which it responded with a fierce shriek.

The man pretended to be scared. "Oh! Please d-don't hurt me! I'm s-so afraid!" He cackled madly, his face turning into a sneer. "Didn't you say something similar when I gutted you the first time?"

Foxy let out a outraged scream, once again trying to grab him, but seemed blocked by some kind of invisible wall.

"Well guess what," He sneered, hefting the ax. "I didn't think I'd have to kill you little buggers twice, but hey, its good to see old kills..."

He reached up, and turned the headlamp back on, aiming it directly into the metal fox's eyes.

The affect, was immediate: Foxy froze, completely. His robotic tail stopped swinging, he stopped blinking, and just stood there like a statue, staring down at the man.

"Thats right!" The man cooed mockingly. "You don't like the light, do you?"

He slowly stepped up to the still Foxy, the light trained on his face as he slowly prepared to swing the ax.

"Nighty-night!" He jeered to the unmoving fox. "This has been fun, don't come back to life."

He swung the ax, smashing it into the fox's face with full force, the metal tool sinking into the fur and sparking against metal, the sound of twisting metal making me cringe as the Purple man ripped the ax out, and swung again, smashing the already decimated head.

The fox crashed the floor, metal twisting and bending as it was crushed under its own weight, and the Purple man let out a triumphant cry, raising the ax up and bringing it down one last time on the fox, sending broken pieces of metal flying.

I watched nearby, horrified at how easily the Purple man had defeated Foxy, though I had taken the flashlight trick into account, that might come in hand later.

The Purple man kneeled down beside Foxy's body, taking a long knife from a pocket and using it to cut away the fur on Foxy's belly.

After cutting away a large chunk, revealing Foxy's inner workings, he set the knife beside him, reaching in a removing some parts, covering his hands in grease, grime, and oil.

"Ah ha!" He said victoriously. "Thats what I needed... Damn, these Spring suits take a lot of these..."

He removed a few more, then stood, placing the knife back in his pocket and kicking the metal body carelessly, before walking back into the room, leaning the ax up against a wall and setting the parts he'd gathered on the floor with the others.

He took a wrench, and slowly, removed the chest piece on the animatronic bunny, then began tinkering inside, leaning the top half of his body inside and illuminating the dark interior with his headlamp.

A strange resounding echo came from somewhere in the building, making both Purple man and I look up curiously at the weird sound.

After a few seconds, the Purple man muttered something about creepy dark buildings messing with him, then resumed tinkering with the animatronic, grumbling slightly.

However, I was less convinced.

In my time working at Freddy's, I'd learned that no little thing didn't mean something.

Leaving the Purple man to his tinkering, which was slightly worrying, I mean, if a child murderer is doing something suspicious, like hanging out in a abandoned pizzeria with a bunch of killer robots so he can rip them apart for parts to rebuild a rotting yellow bunny animatronic, he was probably up to no good.

I exited the room, entering the bathroom hallway again and stopping at what I saw.

A strange mist was starting to fill the room, seeming to rise up from the bodies of the animatronics to form a large cloud in the air.

Suddenly, the cloud divided up into four parts, each rushing towards the ground and taking the shape of a person.

Two boys, two girls.

The four murdered children.

Now I really knew something bad was going to happen.

As I watched, two more figures stepped out of the darkness: The ghost of the boy who had shown up at my job interview, and the girl I'd seen murdered outside Fredbear's Family Diner.

Together, they slowly walked towards the entry of the room, and I had a feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

Thankfully, I wouldn't find out, yet.

A ringing filled my ears, a literal ringing, like a phone ringing.

Suddenly, everything turned grey, then I was back in my room, surprisingly not covered in sweat and panting, then again, I really hadn't seen anything horrible.

My phone rang loudly as I squinted in the bright afternoon sunlight pouring through the window and I slowly grabbed it, feeling utterly exhausted as I answered.

"Hello, this is Michael Schmidt, who is this?" I asked tiredly, trying to clear my eyes by blinking rapidly.

"Mike bro, that you?"

Suddenly I felt wide awake. "Drew?"

"In the fl- err, sound?"

I smirked slightly, but it was humorless. "Hey man, whats up?"

"Let's see, currently: The ceiling, the second story of my house, the sky, an airplane, and finally: Space!"

I rolled my eyes, not quite in the mood for jokes. "Seriously, whats going on?" I asked dryly.

"You okay man? You sound kinda tired."

"Yeah, and yes, I'm very tired." I paused. "I don't know if you know, but I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, working the nightshift."

"Really? Cool, well listen, that might actually not work with what I'm about to say, depending on when your wo-"

"Just tell me whats going on." I interrupted flatly.

"Man you're crabby today, but fine." He took a small breath. "As you probably know, Katrina's birthday is in a few days and she asked me to ask you if you would like to come."

I nodded slowly, despite him not being able to see me. "Uh, Monday right?" I had known that Katrina's (Andrew's girlfriend) birthday was coming up and had also know that Andrew would invite me, even if Katrina did not.

"Yup!" Came the happy response.

Assuming everything went okay and I didn't die or end up in the nut house, I would be able to go.

"Okay, I should be free, see you then, what time is it?."

"Were planning on starting the party around 8:30PM and running till midnight, don't bother bringing snacks, Katrina and I are going to make pizzas, though thats probably going to end badly..." There was a pause. "Hey Mike, listen, I heard about Luka, and I want you to be careful, okay?"

I nodded again, then realized my mistake. "Yeah, I'll be fine!" I said a bit to quickly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Anything I should know?"

"Nope, just that I am tired and grouchy." I answered hurriedly, mustering all the enthusiasm I could, which wasn't much.

There was a long silence. "You know, I can tell you're lying..."

I winced, Andrew could read me like a book, over the phone or not.

"Mike, is there something going on?"

I hesitated, I knew Andrew would be able to tell if I was lying, but I couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

"Listen..." I sighed. "Now is not a good time, I'll talk to you at the party, okay?"

There was a long silence from the other side of the phone. "Okay Mike, I'll trust you. I'll see you at the party, later."

"Later."

I hung up, placing the phone back on my bedside table and laying back down, trying to fall back asleep.

Unfortunately, sleep did not come, and eventually I gave up.

I climbed out of bed, making for the shower and deciding my plan.

I would have my dad drive me to Freddy's for the false party, then wait until my shift started, maybe talk to Mark, or just hang out with the animatronics in the back room.

Suddenly a thought hit me.

Phone guy had said something a back room, and as far as I knew there was none, but what about the room in the vision, the one that held the yellow bunny animatronic, the one that had looked like it had been closed up by a wall.

Something told me this room was important, but why I wasn't sure.

But I had a feeling it wasn't pleasant.

 **-End-**

 **Was it good? Was it bad? REVIEW and tell me!**

 **This chapter did not come easy, I rewrote it almost six times and I'm not sure if I chose the best, or the worst, but you can be the judge.**

 **Oh, and before you kill me about how the check was $217.50, instead of $120.00, please note that this story takes place in 2015 and not 1993, so because of current standard minimum wage, that is how much Mike would've received.**

 **As always, I'm working on more ideas for fan-fictions, something thats probably going to get me killed, either from sleep deprivation or my followers strangling me for posting a bunch of stories, but never updating them.**

 **Anyways, see you later and have a good rest of the day!**

 **-RangerMK01**


End file.
